Enslaved
by Schizzar
Summary: Axel is a neko, enslaved just like the rest. So what happens when a younger master with dark secrets decides to buy him. And what's his connection to the war and just who is Xemnas? And Luxord? Roxas x Axel. Lemons and Language
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I started yet another new story. Bare with me please. For once Axel is on the bottom! And he's a neko! If any of this freaks you out, leave now. Also be aware that this will have very…kinky lemons later on in the story. You have been warned! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

Nekos were slaves, simple fact of life. They were sold in market squares like cattle and pigs. Some were house workers, others helped in the fields, some took care of children and some…were pleasure slaves. That's what he was. Axel sin was a pleasure slave. As he was dragged out onto the wooden stage where he would be sold, he thought dryly how fitting his last name was to his…profession.

"Here we have an experienced pleasure slave, ungelded," the announcer said.

Axel smirked as several of the people in the crowd left, disgusted. Not many people wanted an ungelded male neko around because once a year they would go into a rut. They became violent and craved sex like they craved air to breath and to top it all of, their strength doubled, making it impossible to fight them.

His tail swished in annoyance as the announcer forced his legs apart to put his private areas on better display for them to see. Honestly, they could see everything just fine without him moving! He let himself zone out as the bidding began; he really didn't care who his new master or mistress was.

"One thousand? Going once, twice-"

"Two thousand," a voice called out.

Axel glanced up, surprised that someone would bid so much on him. His shock grew when he saw who his soon to be master would be, realizing he scarcely looked fifteen years old.

"Sold to Roxas Hikaru."

_I've been sold to a fifteen year old?_ Axel thought as the chain around his neck jerked him forward down the stairs and around the crowd until he came face to face with the blond haired angel. Cold blue eyes glared into his own emerald ones, making sure no emotion was shown.

"Let's get you some clothes."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel followed Roxas into the entry way of the huge mansion, now clothed in soft brown breeches and a matching shirt, though the iron collar and chain remained secure around his neck.

"No offense, Master, but how old are you?" Axel asked. He really didn't care about offending his new master, however gorgeous he was, and the only reason he was being polite was so he wouldn't get whipped.

"Twenty three" Roxas answered, forcing him up the stairs after him. "And here is some more information for you." The blond turned, fixing him with a hard glare. "You will not be gelded. I actually wasn't planning on buying you; I was looking for a servant. But…well it doesn't matter. Just know that's not why you're here."

Axel nodded, feeling grateful. All he would have to do was take care of the other man, his body wouldn't be violated each and every night.

"If you're going to cry, do it in your room. Down that hall, last room on the left," Roxas ordered, pointing to the right hallway with a jerk of his thumb.

Axel roughly wiped his eyes, muttering curses under his breath upon realizing what he was doing. "I apologize, it won't happen again."

"Whatever. Just don't do it in front of me. Now, you will find I am the only who lives here; don't ask why. If my door is locked, don't bother trying to get in no matter what you hear."

"Sir?"

"In the winter you'll chop wood and keep the fires going. You will fix each of my meals and accept the brand I will give you without complaint," Roxas finished.

"By brand you mean…" Axel trailed off.

"Tattoos," Roxas answered. "I will put them in now."

"Please no," Axel whispered, suddenly growing pale and his confidence vanishing.

Roxas's eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"Needles," Axel gasped, fear seizing his heart and suddenly tugging himself away from the blond.

"What, you're scared of needles?" Roxas asked, voice disbelieving. "Well get over it."

"No. Please no. Please…" Axel whimpered.

"Why are you so scared?" Roxas demanded, jerking him forward with a surprising amount of strength.

Axel didn't answer, overcome completely by hysteria as a memory from several years ago gripped him. Roxas couldn't stare as the fiery red head jerked and twisted, red tail lashing back and forth, small ears pressed tight into the locks of hair.

"Fine! No needles!"

Even after he said this, it took several minutes for Axel to calm down, panting in harsh gasps, muscles quivering.

"Do not ever resist me that way again," Roxas ordered sternly. "Now follow me, your neck is rubbed raw from all that struggling."

Axel reached up, feeling blood trickle down his neck as the pain sunk in, adrenaline fading away. "Sorry, Master. I…can't help it," he mumbled, tail drooping between his legs.

"You will tell me what you're so damn afraid of later. For now, come with me."

Axel followed him down the middle hallway, slowly pulling his wits together after they had been so brutally shredded by his fear. How had he managed to make such a fool of himself in such a short amount of time?

The bathroom he was led into was smaller than he expected, not that he was complaining, and the two barely fit due to Axel's tall size. Roxas took off the collar wordlessly, ignoring Axel's hiss as cool air hit the abused flesh, instead pulling a wash cloth out of the over head cabinet. Gently he padded the bleeding areas, washing the blood away before throwing the cloth in the sink. Next, he pulled out a roll of bandages, working the white cotton around his neck firmly.

"There. I guess I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house," Roxas said.

"Please Master, I have a request."

"What is it?" Roxas demanded impatiently.

"In apology for my behavior earlier I will let you brand me," Axel said stiffly.

"I do not wish to have another one of these episodes again as soon as I begin," Roxas grumbled, setting the chain and collar in the sink as well.

"It won't," Axel promised. He didn't know why but he had the urge to please his new master. He didn't want to leave him.

"Fine then," Roxas sighed. "Tonight then. For now, follow me."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

The tour took about an hour and Axel learned that Roxas truly was alone in the huge house. He was told that Roxas had inherited the Hikaru glass making business after everyone in the family had died all in the same month. The actual work was not done by him, rather the workers in the next town over. He merely handled the money and paperwork.

Axel was thankful his first master had taught him how to cook as he cooked that night's meal. Anxiety was twisting in his gut as he and Roxas ate in the other's room, knowing what awaited him once they finished. As Roxas set their plates down on a dresser, Axel felt hysteria rising within him again. It worsened as Roxas began to pull out a pack of needles and several bottles of ink. Unknowingly, a whimper escaped him.

"Remember, you shoe to do this," Roxas sighed. "Now take off your shirt, it will be on your back."

"You obviously didn't look closely at my back then," Axel said, fighting to keep the tremble out of his voice.

"Let me see," Roxas ordered.

Axel stood on shaky legs, tugging his shirt off and letting Roxas see the twisting red lines that snaked up and down his back, scarcely big enough to see.

"Don't touch them," Axel said quietly. "I will…go into a rut."

"What?" Roxas demanded.

"A former master put them on me. Bare human touch or pain sends me into a rut, if applied there. He…had fantasies," Axel mumbled. "I've always been whipped on my thighs since."

"So if I tried putting a tattoo here-"

"You'd end up dead," Axel finished.

"So that's why you're afraid of needles," Roxas mused.

"Actually, no. Not at all," Axel said.

"Then tell me."

"Only if you order me," Axel replied.

Roxas hesitated. He didn't want their relationship to start out worse than it already had. "Never mind. Do you mind if they're on your face?"

Axel turned to face him, shaking his head no. "Go ahead."

Roxas made him sit before sitting down across from him, readying the needles and ink. Axel tried not to shake as the needle neared the space beneath his right eye. As it slowly sunk into his flesh he bit his lip, blood welling up and slipping down his chin. Roxas finished with the needle and grabbed a rag, shoving it into the red head's mouth so he wouldn't bite through his lip.

"Calm down," Roxas murmured, wiping away several tears. "Just bare with me."

Axel bit the cloth harder as one by one, needles pierced his skin, forcing the ink to stain his skin. It was slow going for with every needle he was forced to wipe away tears to stop them from mixing with the ink. As Roxas worked, he thought hard. What would compel the slave to voluntarily put himself through something that was obviously traumatizing? Finally, he finished the first side, drawing back, noticing that as he did so, Axel visibly relaxed.

"I'll do the second one tomorrow," Roxas told him, handing him a small mirror.

Axel took it with a shaking hand, examining the small triangle shaped tattoo beneath his eyes. _How does something so small hurt so much?_

"You should go sleep. Be sure to sleep on your left," Roxas ordered.

"I'll clean up first," Axel started.

"No. Your day has been too tiring," Roxas said. "I've taken care of myself so far just fine. Go sleep."

Axel moved towards the door, suddenly stopping when he reached it. "This is the first night my body hasn't been violated in ten years."

"Welcome to your new life."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've just been super inspired with this story. Expect more soon and for readers who read Never Should Have or the Rages Of High School, those are both next on my list for updating. ^^ Don't own kingdom hearts. Enjoy! **

_"Please stop," Axel whispered, bowing his back in an attempt to get away from the needle that was slowly tracing over his taunt skin. _

_He knew it was futile, he was strapped down to the disgusting man's bed with leather straps far too strong for him to break after all. But it didn't stop him from trying, especially when the needle sunk into his flesh, tearing open the flesh as easily as it would a piece of fine silk. _

_A low whine built in his throat as the pain grew until soon he was screaming, blood mixing with his sweat as it leaked off of his body. _

And suddenly he was being shaken awake roughly, a slap against his face waking him fully. He stared into the blue eyes of Roxas, fighting down his fear from the nightmare and stilling the tail that had been lashing beneath him furiously.

"Calm down," Roxas ordered, still pinning him by his shoulders to the mattress.

Axel swallowed roughly. "Sorry Master. I won't wake you again."

Roxas sighed, glancing away. "Is there anything I can do to make the nightmares go away?"

"I wouldn't know. Funny how even in my dreams I'm violated. Guess I really am a sin," Axel mumbled, more to himself then Roxas. "I am sorry Master. You can return to your quarters or would you like me to guide you there."

"It's just across the hall, I can take care of myself," Roxas told him. "I will wake you if I hear you again."

"Don't worry about me, Master. I can take care of myself as well," Axel called as the blond got up and headed for the door.

"I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable while you are here. Maybe you are a Neko, but that does not mean that you aren't capable of thought like others seem to think. You are very much a human," Roxas said quietly before vanishing out the door.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel rose early that morning to prepare breakfast for his master. He tested the door knob for the door and realizing that it was unlocked, opened it to see his master sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Good morning, Master," he said quietly.

Roxas didn't look up, instead finishing whatever he was reading before dog-earing the page and setting the book off to the side. "Good morning, Axel. Thank you for bringing me my breakfast. Would you like to eat with me?"

Axel instantly went on guard from the other's friendly behavior, so unlike the stony coldness from before. "This isn't just from pity is it?" he asked suspiciously, setting the tray and plate on Roxas's lap.

Roxas stared at him, an amused expression in his eyes. "Of course not. I just don't see why I shouldn't behave cordially to you."

"I'm a Neko, obviously," Axel said. "I am a slave. You don't have to treat me nicely."

"Oh but I insist," Roxas told him. "Your wellbeing affects me. If I have an unhappy servant, I can only expect to be stabbed in the back."

"Then you've heard my history, have you?" Axel asked quietly.

Roxas stared at him. "No. But now you will tell me."

Axel took a seat in one of the wooden chairs near the bed, knowing it was futile to resist. Besides, maybe he could strike a little fear in his master and possibly get away with more things.

"Every master I have been sold to has ended up dead. Usually found out in a nearby forest, supposedly mulled to death by a bear. They didn't realize it was actually just a Neko who forced himself into a rut to get away," Axel said nonchalantly. "Of course I suffered for it each time but it was worth it, getting away from them. They've gotten a little better with each kill. Maybe I won't do something so dramatic this time."

Roxas merely nodded. "I guess those tattoos came in handy then, hm?"

Axel gave him a feral grin. "I guess so."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel sighed as Roxas pulled the final needle out, giving him a matching green tattoo under his other eye. His muscles were tensed so much they were quivering and Roxas could see it as he sterilized the needles and packed them away.

"Axel, is there anyways for me to touch your back?" he asked quietly, packing everything away into the top drawer.

"Why would you want to?" Axel asked mistrusting obvious in his tone.

"Just to relax you with a massage," Roxas answered, turning to face him.

"Don't," Axel said, shaking his head slowly.

"Answer my question, Axel," Roxas ordered firmly.

Axel flinched but spoke anyways. "Cloth. In between your hands and my back. Please don't."

"And why not?" Roxas asked, growing frustrated.

"Can't handle it right now," Axel whispered. It figured Roxas wouldn't understand the vulnerability he felt at the moment, exposed completely as he fought back the flashbacks that threatened to swamp him.

Roxas sighed, grabbing several cloths from the drawer he usually used to clean up spilled ink and walked towards Axel, sitting behind him. "You will be fine. I am not going to hurt you."

Axel began to move away but Roxas grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit back down on the stool. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like the way he was being forced to endure someone touching his back, cloth or no. He didn't like how he was starting to want comfort from his master.

He whimpered when Roxas's hands slid over his back, separated only by a thin piece of cloth. The touch electrified him, made him want to pull away and run from the room. Roxas kept his grip firm, pressing his thumbs deep into the muscle. Axel hung his head, biting his lip and pressing his hands to his eyes to stop tears from panic and fear to leak down his face and mess up the ink. Roxas seemed to sense his distress and did the first thing that came to mind.

He leaned forward and gently kissed the nape of Axel's neck, mindful to stay out of the way of the tattoos. Contrary to how he thought Axel would relax, the red head suddenly relaxed, his tail going limp with submission. _Oh…he thinks I'm going to…_

"I don't mean it like that," Roxas said quietly. "I just…want you to calm down."

Roxas realized bitterly that if he used Axel this way, Axel would most likely calm down completely. The neko was used to having his body violated night after night, and cruelty was just status quo for him. He was probably throwing the neko for a loop with his kindness.

"I have no intention of abusing you," Roxas continued. "Please relax and let me do this for you. I don't know what I was thinking before, please place it out of your mind."

Axel didn't respond, removing his hands instead and staring at his lap. If he just convinced himself that Roxas was going to use him, maybe he could relax as the man wanted him too, even if it was under different pretenses entirely. He really was sick, he realized, to only be relaxed when thoughts of abuse were bouncing around in his head.

Another half hour passed and soon, Roxas realized happily, the neko was completely relaxed and half asleep, tail drooping low from sleepiness. Slowly, he removed his hands and placed the cloth pieces on the table, grabbing Axel's discarded shirt and tugging it over the sleeping man's head before nudging him gently awake.

"I apologize, Master," Axel said quickly, getting to his feet. "Is there anything I can assist you with before you go to sleep?"

"No," Roxas answered. "Go get some rest. I plan on going into down tomorrow to buy you more clothes, so obviously you are coming with me."

Axel nodded and then walked, or rather, fled the room. Roxas shook his head and sighed.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel tried to ignore the stares he got as he followed Roxas through the streets. He knew that it wasn't just his exotic hair color that drew attention; it was the fact that he wasn't wearing a collar or chain connected to his master. Roxas led him into an expensive looking clothing shop, and Axel realized that it wasn't just average attire for a commoner, oh no. It was attire for someone who was high class and planning to go to a very fancy party of someone who was equally high class.

"Um…Master. I can't really do yard work and such in these," Axel said quietly.

"Of course not. But you will be accompanying me to several parties next week," Roxas told him, crooking a finger at him and ordering him to follow the blond towards the back of the store where several racks of silk clothing awaited them.

"I…shouldn't wear any of these," Axel said softly, feeling the silk slide through his fingers.

"Don't be stupid," Roxas said, selecting several things off the rack and handing them to Axel.

Axel was surprised to see that they were not silk, but leather. "Um…"

"Go try them on," Roxas ordered, pointing to the nearby dressing rooms.

Axel nodded and went into the room, slipping into the outfit easily and staring at himself in the mirror. The pants were tight and clung to his form. The top half was a vest like shirt with long sleeves that ended right at his wrist. There was a small hole in the pants for his tail to poke through and some fingerless gloves were in the pockets of the pants. He pulled them out and slipped them on and turned to open the door only to have Roxas suddenly slide a pair of boots beneath the door.

"Put those on too," Roxas ordered.

Axel obeyed, realizing the boots were very much like stripper boots, minus the zipper anyways, and went up to his knee. "Master, I feel stupid."

"Let me see," Roxas said sternly.

Axel opened the door and stood, hands on his hips as he glared at the blond balefully. "I look like a sex toy."

"You look fine. All Neko slaves dress like this at parties," Roxas assured him.

"I know," Axel said, turning back around and closing the door.

Roxas winced, realizing then that of course Axel knew, he was a pleasure slave for god sakes.

It didn't take long for them to select a few more outfits before moving onto a different store. They bought common clothing there, things Axel could easily work in when he needed too and it was obvious that Axel was much more comfortable in a store like that.

Upon returning home, Axel quickly put all of the clothes away in his small closet, not sparing a glance at the leather outfit, before leaving his room, running into Roxas as he did so.

"I have something I want to show you," Roxas told him. "It's a skill I would like you to develop, if you haven't already."

"And that skill is?" Axel asked warily. Today was just full of new things he just didn't want to do.

"Signature forging," Roxas answered.

Axel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "And you want to teach me this why?"

"To help me with my paperwork of course," Roxas replied.

"Well, if you trust me," Axel said with a shrug.

"And I do."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel set the pen down as another cramp seized his hand muscles. He wasn't even close to perfecting Roxas's signature seeing as how he had to learn how to do cursive in the first place. He had only ever learned a scrawling print that looked more like chicken scratch than anything else.

"You're getting better," Roxas sighed, glancing over Axel's shoulder to look at the messy cursive letters.

"Don't lie," Axel grumbled.

"Maybe we should take a break," Roxas suggested, gently placing his hands at Axel's shoulders.

What was it with the neko that compelled him so much to touch and caress? Was he a freak or what? Surprisingly, Axel didn't tense or flinch away, instead becoming completely still beneath his hands.

"You do this to all your slaves?" Axel asked quietly as Roxas began to massage his shoulders.

"You would be the first slave I've ever had," Roxas answered.

"Surely your family had them," Axel said.

"Yes but I never went near them. I never left my room, except on rare occasions, if you want me to be honest," Roxas told him, staring at the wall in front of them thoughtfully.

"You told me your family all died in the same month. Is that just close family or was it-"

"Everyone. Everyone died but me," Roxas answered, obviously not disturbed by what he was saying at all. "How lucky."

Axel's eyes narrowed. "How did they die?"

"Disease," Roxas replied smoothly.

Axel accepted the answer and then closed his eyes. "You must have some immune system then. If it killed everyone in your family I mean. Did you have any siblings?"

"A sister," Roxas said. "She was a twin and her name was Namine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't like I really loved any of them," Roxas said airily.

The red head didn't respond. Somehow, he had expected that answer; Roxas had come off as mainly detached from his emotions, except for the rare moments when he had comforted Axel, so it shouldn't surprise him.

"It's almost time for dinner. You should go make something," Roxas said, dropping his arms and stepping away.

"Yeah."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel brought the two plates up the stairs and tested Roxas's door handle, and upon finding it unlocked, walked inside. Roxas was already seated at the small round table and motioned for Axel to join him after setting the plates down.

"Are you worrying about something?" Roxas asked as he ate.

"Not at all," Axel answered easily. Of course he was worrying. He was constantly worry now that he was living with the blond. The man disturbed him with his kind but firm ways; it was so unlike most humans.

"Don't lie," Roxas said, quoting Axel from early and giving him a small smile.

"I'm still getting used to the idea of you being nice," Axel admitted.

Roxas suddenly swallowed thickly. "Axel, I am going to be honest with you right now."

Axel glanced up, halfway to putting a forkful of food in his mouth. "What?"

"I have told you I didn't buy you for pleasure but it is hard for me to deny the fact that I find you very attractive," Roxas said quietly, staring him in the eye.

"Huh. Alright. So tonight then?" Axel asked coldly, feeling suddenly betrayed.

"No," Roxas said, voice firm. "I refuse to do anything like that if there are no emotions involved."

"What, so you want me to fall in love?" Axel scoffed. "No chance in hell."

"And why not?" Roxas demanded.

"I'm a pleasure slave. My emotions died long ago."

And with that, Axel stormed out of the room.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas realized just how stupid he was as Axel stormed out of the room, leaving an empty plate behind. He knew punishing Axel wasn't going to help him any which meant he would actually have to talk to the red head and tell him what he was thinking when he had said what he did.

He got up, dropping his napkin on the plate and moving for the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that the red head was nowhere to be found. His surprise grew when he realized that there was the sound of wood being chopped echoing in from the backyard. Suspecting that Axel was taking was taking his anger out on the logs, and most likely imaging they were his head, he relaxed a bit.

He was temped to go and check on the neko, it was night and slave traders were known to steal Nekos right off their owner's property, but he also didn't want to antagonize the neko further and end up with an axe in his head. Finally, he decided to at least warn Axel of the danger and come inside, even if he didn't want to talk to him.

He made his way downstairs and out into the backyard. In the cool night air he could only stare as Axel swung the axe back before swinging it forward and slicing the wood before him into several pieces. Even when the neko had been on display for sale, he had never seen how well built he was. The muscles were defined well as he moved the axe, rippling with exertion and Roxas realized as he watched that Axel's muscle would end up tensing again.

Axel still hadn't realized he was there and he dropped the axe, suddenly lashing forward with his foot at the new log, neatly splitting it into two halves with his heel. Before Roxas could say anything, Axel lashed his foot into the metal chopping block and the sound of claws squealing on metal reached his ears. The chopping block fell, shred in strips, and Roxas could only stare at the dagger like claws that had appeared on the Neko's feet.

Axel collapsed then, crumpling on the ground as a ragged scream escaped his throat. Pain filled the cry and as it echoed in the forest behind him, Roxas felt a deep longing and sorrow well up inside him. Swallowing thickly, he walked back into the house, leaving Axel to think alone.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

_What is wrong with me?_ Axel thought as he remained on the ground, curled tight as he listened to Roxas walk back inside. _Does the thought of love really terrify me that much?_

Obviously, it did, if he was losing control so easily. He soon began shivering as night fully settled and he slowly picked himself up, not minding the coat of dirt the clung to him. Once he arrived inside, he headed for the nearest bathroom, intent on soaking his muscles before going to sleep. Besides, he didn't want to get his sheets dirty with all the crime he had picked up.

Soon after he sank into the warm water, a knock came at the door, rousing him from his half asleep state.

"Axel, I wanted to apologize," Roxas called softly. "Pretend we never had that conversation."

"When something affects me so deeply, I can't just pretend it didn't happen," Axel said, voice angry and tense.

"Then allow me to make it up to you."

Axel's eyes widened at the pleading note in Roxas's voice and he realized then that maybe, just maybe, Roxas did love him, however sinful it was. This thought caused him to laugh.

"Axel?"

"It's so funny," Axel said, just loud enough for Roxas to hear. "By saying you 'love' me, you're committing the most sinful act of the human kind. Sure, everyone turns a blind eye when men use males as pleasure slaves but to say you actually love a male? How horrible. And to make it worse, I'm a Neko. So sinful. And that's my last name, Sin. I just attract all the bad things, hm?"  
Roxas leaned against the door and sighed heavily. "I'm not in love with you, Axel. I just…think I could grow to."

"You sound like a mushy school girl," Axel snarled. "Now go to sleep, _Master_. I'll prepare your breakfast in the morning, but as a warning, it might just be poisoned."

Roxas pulled away from the door and walked down the hallway, unable to help but blame himself for Axel's harsh words. It was his fault after all. He was just a rotten, sinful, worthless thing of a human.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is a lot shorter but it's for a good reason. And I lied when I said I would update my others first. I'm working on it, I promise! So yeah, here's the next chapter of enslaved! **

_Tears rolled down his face as the man, who he only knew by master, penetrated him, fast and hard. It was rough and the pain was enough to split him in two. How could anyone possibly enjoy this? _

"Axel, I know you hate me right now, but please wake up," Roxas begged, shaking the red head.

Axel's eyes flew open and he jerked away from Roxas, panting heavily as he attempted to draw the line between his dream and reality. Roxas climbed onto the bed next to him, holding the Neko gently and shushing his tiny whimpers. Axel seemed to move closer, as if unable to resist the urge to be comforted and to be held, finally giving in and accepting Roxas's…developing feelings.

"It's alright, I've got you, love," Roxas whispered softly.

"You…don't…love me," Axel said raggedly. "I'm a whore."

"Don't say that," Roxas said quietly, running his hands through the red mane of hair. "You are anything but that."

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Axel said brokenly.

"Hush. You aren't. I promise, my Neko," he told him.

Slowly, Roxas got Axel to lay back on the bed and he settled in next to him, caressing the red head's cheek with his lips lovingly.

"I don't know what it is about you, but it draws me in, demands I act on it, demands I make you mine. You may be a slave but I promise, I will make you a free man," Roxas murmured. "If you would stay with me I would love it."

"I will," Axel said softly as sleep overtook him. _Maybe I can love you yet._

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel woke to the sound of a fire crackling and, surprised, jolted upright to see the hearth in front of the bed crackling merrily. Roxas sat in front of it a pile of papers in his hands as he stared into the flames.

"Come over here," he said quietly. "Your slavery ends today."

Axel swallowed thickly as he remembered the night before and stood up, shakily walking over and sitting on the ground beside him. "Thank you, Master."

Roxas tossed the papers into the fire, burning Axel's contract and burning the past.

"Consider yourself free," Roxas said, finally training cerulean eyes on him.

"I don't want to leave," Axel admitted.

"So stay here and be treated like an equal," Roxas said. "Though when I take you to parties-"

"I'll have to act the part of a slave," Axel finished.

"I apologize but we can't risk you being stolen if you are declared free," Roxas told him.

"I understand. And thank you, for last night," Axel said.

"No problem," Roxas said, facing him and cupping his face with both hands, brushing the small brands beneath his eyes.

"Are you planning on kissing me now," Axel said quietly, smirking boyishly.

Roxas shook his head. "I plan on courting you correctly now, if you don't mind."

"Does that mean you want to meet my parents," Axel asked as Roxas pulled away.

"I don't think that is possible," Roxas said, chuckling lightly.

"I know how to find them. I was stolen out of my camp after all, I know where it is," Axel said.

"That doesn't mean they're still there."

"Neko encampments never move, a common fact about our tribes," Axel informed him. "And it's only been seven years."

"You've been a pleasure slave since you were fifteen?" Roxas asked, shocked at this.

"Yeah. Most Nekos are sold into slavery at a young life. Old slaves are of no use. I'm actually surprised I'm still being sold," Axel said with a shrug.

"I apologize for how we humans treat your people," Roxas said quietly.

"It isn't your fault. You've treated me with nothing but kindness and I have not repaid your properly," Axel said, leaning in a bit.

"Don't kiss me out of obligation," Roxas said softly.

"I want to know what you taste like," Axel admitted. "Even if I don't love you…at least not yet."

The words didn't insult Roxas at all for he knew that that was the situation. Instead he let Axel seal the space between them, pressing their lips together softly before expertly using his tongue to separate Roxas's lips. His talented tongue danced with Roxas's tentative one, coaxing him into a carnal dance of desire with his skill. Roxas had only ever been in one sexual experience, and that had been with a girl, so it was odd for him to be kissed so passionately.

_Axel certainly knows what he's doing,_ Roxas thought as Axel explored his mouth, caressing his neck with one hand while the other gripped his shirt, each movement sensual. Roxas began to pull away but Axel only let him sneak a breath before pressing their lips together again, pressing their bodies a little closer together.

Axel couldn't help it, to be honest. He hadn't expected the blond to taste as good as he did and he easily lost control, being swept away by passion he had never felt before. He had fucked and been fucked too many times to count but he had never had any emotions in it but now…this…feeling of desire. He realized he had been fighting it ever since he had arrived at the mansion. He wanted Roxas. It was odd for him to actually want someone. He was so used to hating anything sexual but now…he couldn't fight the desire that was now coiling in his belly and making him feel aroused.

"Axel," Roxas breathed, pulling away a bit to speak. "Stop this now."

Axel did as he ordered, flushing a little as he did so. "I didn't mean to get carried away," he mumbled, dropping his hands quickly and moving away from the blond.

"Don't worry. I enjoyed it," Roxas said quietly, blushing as he did so, though he cursed his body's reactions.

"That…pleases me," Axel said, unsure of his words at first.

Roxas moved forward, kissing him softly on the lips. "You are strangely addicting, my Neko."

"You are too," Axel said, unable to resist brushing their noses together as his tail moved behind him restlessly.

"Let's go get breakfast, you don't have to make it," Roxas told him.

"I think I'm going to have to get used to this," Axel muttered.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"You cook pretty well," Axel commented.

"Like I said, I got along fine before you got here, though I'm not complaining," Roxas said, sitting down across from him.

"I didn't take it offensively," Axel assured him, smiling.

The smile died and turned to a frown when he saw sudden discomfort in Roxas's eyes. "What is it?"

"Your tattoos. I wish I could get rid of them," Roxas said softly.

"You still own me," Axel said quietly. "At least, it feels the same. I kinda want you to own me."

Roxas's eyes widened at the sexual implications in the words. "Excuse me?"

"I'm submissive by nature. In all situations." The Neko was blushing by now. "That doesn't mean I enjoy being taken against my will but if its someone I love I want them to take charge."

"And you would know this how?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Nekos become sexually mature faster than humans," Axel said, smirking. "I'll leave it at that."

He couldn't help but laughed as Roxas flushed.

"Well then, I can attempt to satisfy these needs," Roxas said, a little unsure of the words.

"Don't do it for me," Axel told him. "Give and take, you have to do both."

"Yes, of course. So, back to forging my signature this afternoon?" Roxas asked, eager to change the subject.

"Of course."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel's tail lashed back and forth in irritation as his hand cramped again, causing him to drop the pen and splatter ink everywhere. Roxas sat beside him and grabbed his now cramping hand gently between his own.

"Take a break, love," Roxas said softly, using his thumbs to soothe the tense muscles.

Axel leaned against him, taking full advantage of being treated with kindness. It was hard to get used to, but he couldn't exactly complain; it was even better here then when he was with his tribe. Roxas rested his head on the mane of red hair, nuzzling the back of a furry ear.

"You don't find the tails or ears putting off do you?" Axel asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Not at all. It's rather…cute."

The red head laughed, convinced he could see Roxas blushing from his tone of voice. "I'm glad. I don't want you to be disgusted by me."

"That could never happen," Roxas reassured him, freeing one hand and rubbing Axel's back. "It is growing increasingly harder to resist you, my Neko."

"So stop trying," Axel said softly.

"Don't tempt me," Roxas muttered. "You know what I said about the emotions. Please don't…"

"I apologize," Axel said quickly. "I just am…eager too."

Roxas kissed his cheek lightly. "You should get back to work before I do something stupid."

"Yes, master," Axel cooed, using the title purposely, delighting in the flush he received.


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone noticed, I've been starting every chapter, except the first, with a flashback. I have no idea why. I have no idea if it will continue this way. We'll see. Here's the next chapter, still sort of short but hey, it's here, yes? And the plot begins! That's right, there will be something besides smut. Be amazed. Don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

_"I'll be gentle, sweetling," the man murmured. _

Yeah, and the tooth fairy exists,_ Axel thought dryly, forcing his muscles to relax as the man pushed in. What he would give to be anywhere but there._

He woke from the nightmare abruptly, panting heavily as he lay beside Roxas. They had decided mutually that he would sleep from then on in Roxas's room; a way to help break down their barriers, the blond said. He moved closer to the blond and felt Roxas shift in his sleep to embrace him fully, almost as if he knew the distress the red head was feeling.

"I don't want to lose this," Axel murmured into a clothed chest. "Whatever this is."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

A week passed easily, the human and Neko slowly growing used to one another's presence and enjoying each other's company. Nothing quite like the first day ever happened again, neither wanting to move quite that fast again. Roxas never spoke the bold words he had either, knowing that they made Axel uncomfortable and knowing that there was no way he could be sure what he was feeling was real. Perhaps it was only the beginnings of love.

But by the end of the week, Roxas reminded Axel of the party they were to attend the next day.

"I hate to do this but you know how society works," Roxas sighed as they ate. "You'll have to act the part of a slave."

"I know, Master," Axel said. "I can handle it."

"If I appear harsh…forgive me," Roxas continued. "I just-"

Axel smirked, laughing a bit. "Calm down, I'm a big boy. I can handle it, I promise. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so. I sincerely apologize."

"You're forgiven."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel slid into the leather outfit, dreading how he was only half and hour away from acting the part of a slutty, obedient, pleasure slave. After the days of remembering what it was like to be treated as an equal it would feel wrong, and horrible, to be what hew as finally learning to leave behind.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked softly, opening the door and stepping inside. "You look upset." Roxas joined him in front of the mirror, leaning his head on the Neko's shoulder. "You're beautiful."

"I'm wearing sex toy clothes," Axel said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest."

Roxas laughed, slinking an arm around the slim waist and using his other hand to play with the metal buckles that held pieces of the jacket together at the front. "There is nothing wrong with that. It makes you all the more gorgeous."

"You flatter me all too much, Master," Axel mumbled, blushing almost as red as his hair.

"I'm not your Master. It's just Roxas now." As he said this, he rose on tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll go call a carriage."

Axel watched as the blond left the room before heading to the dresser where he kept a few things he used on occasions like this. It was only eyeliner and a special sort of foundation that made him appear flushed. Easy things that when applied correctly could make any woman, or man, trip over themselves.

"What is that?" Roxas asked, walking back in the room and staring at the case that held the few things he used.

"Um…make up?" Axel answered. "I use it to attract other potential owners."

"You want to leave me?" Roxas asked breathlessly.

"Oh shit. Excuse my language. But uh…wow. Sorry, it's just habit," Axel said quickly. "I won't do it if yo don't-"

"It's fine. Put it on if you wish," Roxas interrupted, expression hardening.

"Not if it upsets you," Axel said, setting the materials down. "I do not wish to disappoint you, Master."

Roxas's gaze softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't get upset over something so trivial; something you do out of habit."  
"Is the carriage here?" Axel asked, all too eager to switch the topic.

"It will be shortly. Come now," Roxas said, holding his hand out. "The night will be over before you know it."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel squirmed a hand slid from his lower back to his ass and Roxas's gaze snapped to the hand once he felt Axel move beside him.

"Hello, Mr. Takeshi. Please remove your hand from my slave's ass," Roxas said calmly as they walked into the main hall of the Hollander mansion.

"Oh, but Mr. Hikaru," the man started. "He's just a dirty slut. There's enough to share."

Axel stared at the balding old man with wide eyes, shuddering internally. The man was huge and pudgy, round in the cheeks…and everywhere else. If Roxas didn't love him…most likely the night would end with him being in the man's bed.

"He is not a _slut_ for you to use," Roxas snapped. "Please remove yourself from my presence or you will find that your business will suddenly be going under."

The man moved away swiftly, surprising Axel with his speed, and began to mingle with some of the other business men at the party. The hall was crowded with guests already but Roxas led him easily towards the coat room where he knew no one would be; after all, they were the last ones there judging by the way they were the only ones pulling up besides Mr. Takeshi.

"I'm sorry, Axel," Roxas murmured. "I'll try and keep you safe."

"Its fine, I'm used to it," Axel said softly, removing Roxas's coat and hanging it dutifully before doing the same with his own.

"I wish-"

"Don't worry," Axel interrupted. "Just relax."

Roxas nodded, gaze hardening considerably until he looked almost emotionless, similar to the time when the two had first met. Axel realized then that the expression was a shield for the blond, a shield to protect him from the cruelty of the world and it was then that he was overcome with the sudden need to protect him. He resisted wrapping a protective arm around him as they emerged back into the hall.

Obediently, he followed Roxas as he exchanged pleasantries with different people, all wealthy of course. It wasn't until an hour later they actually came face to face with the Hollanders. It was then that Axel remembered just who the head of the Hollander household was.

"Oh Roxas, it has been too long," the woman said, grinning maliciously at the blond.

She wore a sleek black dress, far more revealing then anything the other ladies wore but she was different; this woman didn't follow the rules of society. Her high cheek bones were dusted with just the right amount of blush and her lips were puckered in a sultry pout. Green eyes were wide with innocence…a false innocence poisoned long ago by evil. She was the only female head of house in all of the country of Audoro.

"Larxene," Roxas said cordially, a sudden light coming to his eyes and a smirk settling on his lips. "How is the business going?"

"Which one?" she asked, twirling her finger in the long necklace she wore, toying with the topaz gem at the end.

"The one that concerns me, of course," Roxas responded.

"Been better. Only lost one ship this time but still, a ship is a ship. Damn Nilanders," Larxene grumbled.

Axel's ears rose. Nilanders. They belonged to the country of Nilan which was more than ten thousand miles across the world. What could Roxas possibly need from them?

"Was it the ship with the messenger?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. Your messenger boy should be here in two days time. I'll send the letter your way," Larxene told him. "And your little slave boy is listening in."

Roxas turned to look at Axel and then back to Larxene. "That's fine. He's not my slave. I set him free a week ago."

Larxene's eyebrows rose. "Hm. You never cease to amaze me, Roxas. I assume you want me to keep quiet about this."

"Of course," Roxas said. "Now if you excuse me."

"Go ahead. Oh, and you, red head. Take good care of him," Larxene said. "And feel free to stop by if you ever get bored."

"Um, I-"

"Feel free to ignore her," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh you are just no fun," Larxene sniffed, a smile on her face despite the tone. "Bye, bye, now."

"I didn't know you were on close terms with her," Axel said quietly. "I don't really know her though."

"Everyone has heard of Larxene. I'll explain what we were talking about later."

Axel accepted the answer, confident that he would soon know.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

His heart was in his throat as he was pushed into the small closet, a piece of cloth suddenly between his teeth, successfully muffling him as it was tied behind his head. He whimpered as he was knocked to the ground, his knees cracking against the cement of the floor. Somehow, he had known something like this was going to happen. It had happened before, so why was this any different?

"You're going to mine, you little whore," a voice hissed in his ear, holding his arms firmly behind his back as the stink of alcohol burned in his nose.

It had happened unexpectedly. He had been waiting for Roxas near the bathrooms when he had suddenly been dragged around the corner and now lay where he was. Unfortunately, he hadn't even been able to look at who his attacker was.

"That was a dumb move," a voice said as the door was suddenly opened, light spilling into the cramped area. "Get out of here."

"I-"

The weight holding him down and the hands holding his arms was suddenly gone and there was a loud thud and Axel could only imagine what had happened. He spat out the cloth and slowly turned, surprised to see the man from earlier, Takeshi, lying on the ground with Larxene above him. The woman had not hesitated to crouch over his stomach, holding him up to her face by his tie.

"He's not yours so back off, Fatty. And don't expect your business to last much longer," she hissed. She got up quickly then. "Now get out you despicable piece of shit."

By now she had attracted a crowd, people gazing down the hallway in part shock and disgust. They parted and allowed the man to scramble away and finally one man opened his mouth to speak in the silence.

"Did you really just protect a mere slave?"

Larxene's emerald eyes flashed and she sauntered towards the crowd. "If that's what you think Mr. Cooper, I suggest you remove yourself from my presence. To the rest of you, I apologize for the disturbance, please return to the party."

The crowd dispersed after this and Larxene moved into the closet where Axel sat, still in a daze.

"You alright?" she asked, lips set in a grim line.

"Thank you, Mistress," he mumbled, keeping his head down. "I apologize for-"

"Shut up. He was going to rape you. I did the sensible thing. I did the right thing. Nothing to thank me for," she growled. He glanced up to see a smile grow on her face. "But if you really want to thank me, you can give me your body for a few nights."

"I-"

"Kidding," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now go find your little blondie. I'm sure he's worried."

"Of course I am," Roxas snapped, striding into Axel's view.

"Master I-"

"We're going home, Axel. Come on, and don't argue," Roxas said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Larxene. I'll be in touch with you later."

"Of course. It was no problem."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

The ride home was quiet but the moment they were in the house, Roxas suddenly threw his arms around Axel, hugging him tightly. Axel was surprised at the behavior, not totally sure how to respond.

"I'm so sorry I let that happen to you."

"Roxas."

Roxas wouldn't let him say anything else, leaning up and pressing their lips together roughly. Axel was once again surprised but he let it happen, opening his mouth just the slightest and letting Roxas lead the kiss, playing along and moving their tongues together. Roxas's hands were fiddling with the buckles of the jacket and once they were out of the way he pushed the jacket off of his shoulders and onto the ground. Finally, he pulled away, short of breath and staring at the tattoos beneath Axel's green eyes.

"Mine. You're mine," he murmured, stroking the marks gently.

"Yes, Master," Axel agreed softly, understanding then what Roxas needed. Roxas needed to feel as if nothing had changed, needed to feel as if he was in control of something, as if he was in charge and owned him.

Roxas pressed his lips to his collarbone once and then finally the middle of his chest, panting harshly against the skin. "So sorry." He bit lightly at the skin, sucking it between his teeth and then blowing on it harshly, making Axel shiver, before sliding over to his right nipple, sucking at it briefly before moving back up to Axel's lips.

"Roxas, please stop," Axel said against his lips. "I don't want you to do something you'd regret."

Roxas recoiled then, flinching. "Gods. Please…go wait for me in your room, change out of those clothes too."

Axel nodded. "I'll wait for you."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas slid into bed beside Axel, caressing his back lovingly as he held him close. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Axel told him, smiling in the darkness. "I can understand."

"I still did some unacceptable things," Roxas murmured.

"I forgive you."

"You always forgive me."

"It means you can do nothing wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

**So you'll all hate me when you get to the end of this chapter. ^^ Don't hate me too much! I hope you enjoy the next part of the story and its here, for sure, that the plot truly begins to take shape. Things are revealed! Yay! Now enjoy and I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Axel woke nestled in Roxas's arms, surprised that he had not suffered from a single nightmare the night before. In fact, his dreams had been quite pleasant and had involved the small blond. The thought made him realize he was quite hard against Roxas's thigh. Alarmed, he quickly tried to will it away but Roxas was already awake.

"Don't worry," Roxas said, smiling as he opened his cerulean eyes. "Let me help."

Axel was about to say something but Roxas had slid his hand down to gently grip the hard member through the silk of his pants. He wasn't expecting it and ended up gasping out Roxas's name.

"Roxas, don't," he whimpered, voice coated in lust despite his words.

Roxas had buried his face in Axel's neck, nipping the skin and sucking on bits of it softly, enjoying how he could mark the red head. Pleasure zipped through Axel as he subconsciously rocked his hips into the blond's hand, scared despite this that he was reacting this way.

"Please, stop," Axel begged.

"Are you afraid?" Roxas asked, stilling his hand.

"I can't do this now," Axel mumbled. "I don't…I'm too…"

"Too?" Roxas questioned, removing his hand completely in hopes that it would calm the red head down a bit.

"Fragile…right now," Axel finished, nuzzling the blond locks in a way to soothe himself.

"Oh, wow. I am so stupid," Roxas muttered. "I'm being selfish."

"Later, when I've recovered properly from my ordeals from the party," Axel told him, his erection softening.

"Of course. Sorry," Roxas mumbled.

"It is fine, Master. I will indulge in your pleasure later today, happily," Axel said, a seductive tone in his voice. "But I have to go shower."

"I'll look forward to later," Roxas said with a smirk, squeezing once between Axel's legs before letting him go.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So will you explain to me what you and Miss Hollander were talking about?" Axel asked as he dutifully practiced his cursive.

Roxas sat cross legged on the table just above the paper. "I suppose. I did promise after all."

"Thank you."

"Well…let me start out by saying my business isn't all good and pure. I occasionally…hire pirates to deliver my goods to Nilan. I have an alliance with the King there and often supply them with weapons of my own creation," Roxas said, hoping Axel wouldn't fly into a rage. "I use pirates because no one else would dare go to Nilan now and Larxene runs a sort of pirating business, you might say."

"Audoro is at war with Nilan though," Axel said, frowning. "Why would you want to help them?"

"Because I plan to move there," Roxas replied simply.

Axel looked up at him, puzzled. "I have to ask, why?"

"Well, originally it was because I prefer the way they run their country. I have visited them on a number of occasions before Audoro invaded them and am good friend with the King there. But since I bought you…I have a new reason for moving there," Roxas explained.

"And that is?" Axel asked, now very eager.

"You can be free, truly. Our relationship can be out in the open," Roxas told him, a happy light coming to his eyes. "Nekos are a free people over there, they live among humans. It is a beautiful thing."

"I…" Axel started. "I don't know what to say."

"It will be great," Roxas told him, feeling like a foolish school girl. "I promise you, I will take care of you until we can get there."

"These weapons," Axel said. "What are they?"

"Something the world has never seen before," Roxas answered. "Follow me."

Curious, Axel got up and followed Roxas out of the room and down the stairs to the front entrance. He stood between the two winding stair cases and gripped a rough edge in the wood of the wall. The edge wasn't visible to Axel until it was gripped and he watched as Roxas slowly pulled it back, the sound of wheels spinning reaching his ears until finally, a long hallway was revealed.

"This hallway was originally here," Roxas told him, only a little out of breath as he stood before the hallway. "I put this wall here after everyone else died to help conceal my secret weapon."

"Just show it to me," Axel ordered, growing impatient. Now that he was riled up about seeing this new weapon he was all too eager to see it, perhaps too excited.

Roxas led him down the dimly lit hallway, passing by several doors until they reached the middle where he abruptly stopped, digging out a key that was in his pockets. "It's a good thing I have told you, actually," he said as he fit the key in the lock. "I haven't had a chance to work on anything since you got here. I was too worried about hiding it from you."

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Master," Axel said. "I will guard your secrets to my grave."

"I'm glad you think that way, but I would much prefer you live," Roxas told him softly, opening the door and flicking on the lamp. The light flickered but stayed on and a long work table was revealed to Axel.

He crossed the cement floor slowly, staring at the items that lay spread out across the table, trying to guess what was so special about them. They looked like regular old knives, some longer than others, some full length swords.

"I don't see what's so special about them," Axel said quietly.

Roxas stood beside him, staring down at the items. "Pick one up and do not drop it should you become alarmed."

Axel glanced at him with wide green eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Just pick one up, any one," Roxas said. "Make sure it calls to you."

"Calls to me?" Axel asked, now thoroughly puzzled by Roxas's words.

"Yes. You'll know what I mean when you lie your eyes on the perfect weapon," Roxas told him.

Axel nodded and bit his lip as he walked the length of the table, examining every sword, knife, and spear carefully. It wasn't until he reached the end that he felt a sudden feeling whip through him. There, on the very edge, sat two chakrams, obviously metal and pained black, white, and red, spikes decorating the very outside of the round object. He reached a hand forward, gripping the center of the weapon firmly, curling his hands around the center rungs firmly and picking it up.

Roxas stood beside him now, eyes gleaming with some sort of apprehension as he studied the weapon intensely. Axel had to stop a yelp when the whole thing suddenly burst into flame and it was only through Roxas's yelled reminder not to let go that he continued to hold on. As his initial shock died he realized the flames that crackled along the edges were not burning him, in fact, they didn't even feel warm.

"Roxas...what is this?" he breathed, eyes too entranced by the flames that flickered before him to bother looking at the blond.

"Magic, Axel. These weapons call out to the affinity deep within your soul and bring it forth until it manifests into a physical thing to help you fight," Roxas said quietly. "All you have to do to stop it, is command it to, in your head."

Axel swallowed thickly and did as Roxas instructed, watching as the flames flickered and then died. Realization seemed to settle into him then and he dropped the weapon as if it were a hot poker, fear zipping through him.

"Magic. It's magic. Magic is real. I…" Axel trailed off.

"I possess the ability to do things like this," Roxas told him quietly. "Does it scare you?"

Axel turned to look at Roxas and saw fear in the blue eyes and his astonishment died as concern for the blond washed over him. "I will admit I am a bit freaked out, but not of you. If I was scared of you because you are different…I would be a hypocrite."

"Thank you Axel," Roxas breathed, tugging Axel close then and hugging him tightly. "You're the first who has not rejected me for what I can do."

"The first…?" Axel asked quietly, getting the feeling that he was closer to knowing the truth about Roxas's family's deaths. He knew from the beginning that there deaths couldn't have possibly been natural, all dying from the same disease within a month.

"I can't talk about that now," Roxas said. "It's too hard."

"Alright, Master. I will always forgive you, remember that," Axel said quietly, stroking the blond's back.

"I know. That might be a bad thing though."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Xigbar sighed as he headed off of his ship and into the port city of Valince. Sure he had arrived with the important messenger boy but he had lost one of his ships in the process and he was definitely angry.

His black pony tail streamed out behind him as he strode purposefully through the streets, not sparing the small messenger boy that followed behind him a single glance. The boy had surprised him when he had adjusted to life at sea as if he had been living there his whole life, no wobbly legs or sea sickness, but he had proved to be nothing but a burden when they had been pursued by Audoron forces. He couldn't fight or help with getting away.

"Um, sir?" questioned the messenger.

Xigbar didn't spare him a glance back. "What?"

"Will you be waiting for me before you leave?" he asked.

"Only if Roxas Hikaru has more shipments," Xigbar answered briskly, stopping at the gates to the mansion.

He glanced around and confident that they were alone, suddenly backed up before lashing with his foot up towards the lock holding the door close. The messenger's eyes widened as the metal lock suddenly cracked and hit the ground.

"Let's go, Shorty," Xigbar said, still not looking at the other as he pushed the gate open.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas rolled the wall closed again as Axel moved to answer the door which was being knocked on rather loudly. When he realized who it was at the door, he quickly raced over.

"Xigbar, I'm glad you're here," he said, opening the door and ushering the two men inside. "Is this the messenger?"

"Yep! This is him," Xigbar said, grinning widely.

Axel stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at the ragged appearance of the man. His hair was jet black, with a touch of silver here and there, and a long jagged scar creeping up the left side of his jaw. His right eye was covered by an eye patch, giving him the stereotypical pirate look.

The messenger was almost as tall as the man, though he looked younger, maybe only sixteen. His hair was blond and was styled in what appeared to be a mohawk like mullet and his blue eyes, almost the same beautiful shade of cerulean as Roxas, were filled with slight fear and he seemed to be ready to bolt at anytime.

"The letter?" Roxas asked, holding his hand out.

"Right!" The boy quickly dug into his pockets and handed an envelope to Roxas. "Here you go."

"Are there more goods that are going over to the King?" Xigbar drawled, not interested in the least about the letter.

"Yes, of course. Follow me, please. Axel, would you keep the boy company?" Roxas asked, glancing up at him and chewing his lip.

"No problem," Axel said.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas waited until Axel had guided the messenger, Demyx, upstairs before opening the hidden hallway and motioning for Xigbar to follow him.

"Are you stopping by Larxene's?" Roxas asked as he led him down the hallway.

"As always, yes," Xigbar answered. "So, that Neko of yours. He's more than a slave yes? A pleasure slave."

"Yes, and?" Roxas asked, his tone dangerous as he opened the door that led to the weapons room.

"Mind letting me try?"

"No chance in hell I'd let a corrupt pirate like you touch him," Roxas said smoothly as he tucked the letter into his pocket so both his hands were free. "Besides, he's not mine to command."

"Oh, so he's a free man," Xigbar said. "I'll ask him if he wants to come with me then. He looks like he'd be useful to have around."

"He won't go," Roxas said quietly, moving to grab a box from near the wall and beginning to pack the weapons away. "He's staying with me until Nilan wins the war. Then we're moving there. From there…I will give him the choice to pursue whatever future he wishes to have."

"I get the feeling you haven't told him this, yet," Xigbar commented.

"As always, you see right through me. We should stop meeting so often, I'm afraid my true personality is showing," Roxas said dryly.

Xigbar threw his head back and laughed. "It's fine. Just treat the guy right and you'll be fine in the end, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Xigbar. You make things seem a little less bleak," Roxas said with a small smile. He handed the box over to him before picking up another empty one. "I'm thinking of going with you to Nilan next time you come back. This war won't be ending anytime soon."

"With these new shipments, I think it will," Xigbar told him, a grin spreading across his face. "The Audorons are scared shitless."

"Thank you for the vulgar terms," Roxas muttered. "As long as no one knows where they're coming from, I'm happy."

Xigbar's expression grew grim. "Nothing like before will happen again, Roxas. I'll make sure no one knows."

"You may be a corrupt, conniving, murderous, heartless, of a pirate, but I trust you," Roxas said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"You look nervous," Axel commented as he set a tray with four cups of tea on the table up in the study. "Something wrong?"

"I've just never been face to face with a Neko before," Demyx muttered. "Besides my friend….I don't know if they all act the same."

"I am humane," Axel mumbled, sitting down across from the tall blond. "It's not like I'll bite."

"I know. I'm sorry," Demyx said quietly. "So uh, are you free, or something? You didn't call Mr. Hikaru, Master."

"Um, you could say that," Axel told him. "Nobody is supposed to know but I figure I can trust you. Who are you gonna tell?"

"No one!" Demyx cried.

"Calm down," Axel said, snickering. "I trust you."

"So, are you going to move to Nilan?" Demyx asked, calming down enough for his curiosity to take over.

"I hope so. Roxas tells me it's great," Axel said honestly.

"Oh it is. Everyone is open about their relationships. I mean, gay, straight, Nekos with humans, whatever. No one really cares," Demyx told him, smiling happily. "Of course, some nobles get their panties in a twist about it but no one pays attention to them."

"Is it safe to assume this friend of yours is a love interest?" Axel asked, finding he enjoyed this…gossip, with Demyx.

Demyx blushed bright red. "No! He's my best friend!"

"Best friends make the best lovers," Axel told him with a grin.

"Like you would now!" Demyx grumbled.

The good mood was suddenly ruined and Axel glanced down at the table. "No, I suppose I wouldn't. I've never been in love, really. How could I know what it was, if it was laid out in front of me?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I'm bad with words, please understand," Demyx begged.

"It's fine," Axel said.

"We're done," Roxas announced, opening the door and stepping inside. "Xigbar is waiting at the door."

"Right, of course!"

Demyx hurriedly ran from the room, leaving a puzzled Roxas to stare at Axel.

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked, concerned as he sat down beside the red head.

"Just me over-reacting," Axel sighed, quickly drinking down his tea. "No big deal."

"It is if you're upset," Roxas said, wrapping an arm around his waist and shifting closer and gently nibbling his neck. "I love you, you know. There's nothing in the world that could possibly make me change my mind, I hope you know that."

"You can't love me," Axel muttered. "I'm a whore, not capable of love. I don't even know what love is."

"What did he say?" Roxas demanded, continuing to nuzzle Axel's neck gently despite his harsh tone.

"Said I wouldn't know what love is. I guess he's right."

"I love you, let me show you what love is," Roxas said softly.

Axel tiled his head to the side to allow more room for Roxas to work, finding that he was tired of waiting. He wanted the blond and he wanted him now. Roxas nipped and suckled at his neck, running his hand over the clothed chest.

"So beautiful," Roxas whispered. "It wakens a deep craving within me."

"I don't see how," Axel said, groaning softly as Roxas slid the hand down to his crotch.

"You remind me of the fire you wield. Dangerous and beautiful. Tempting," Roxas said, brushing his lips to the front of Axel's neck. "I want you."

"So take me," Axel moaned, easily getting caught up in the passion that Roxas seemed to be radiating.

"Not unless you know I love you," Roxas said, fondling him firmly until he reached full hardness.

"Don't tease me, Master," Axel groaned. "I know you love me."

"Fine. Come with me to the bathroom. I want to explore you further," Roxas said, pulling back and staring into emerald eyes. "I want to do this right for you."

"Have you ever been with a man?" Axle asked.

"No."

"Then you'll need me to guide you," Axel said, slowly getting to his feet and picking Roxas up bridal style at the same time.

"Yes," Roxas agreed, looking up at Axel. "Show me so I can prove my love to you."

Axel ducked his head so he could kiss Roxas, caressing his lips softly, probing at his lips with his tongue. Roxas moaned and tangled his hand in Axel's hair, wrapping his free arm around his neck. He twisted in Axel's grip so he could wrap his legs around Axel's waist, bumping their arousals together and making Axel gasp. Axel grabbed Roxas's ass to support him as the blond began to grind against him, finding that his lust was growing and the words Demyx had said were long forgotten.

"Need you," Roxas panted against his lips.

"Alright, calm down," Axel muttered. "I don't want you to go too fast or screw up."

"Sorry," Roxas said, resting his head in the crook of Axel's neck though his hips continued their seductive movements.

"You're going to have to stop," Axel said, biting back his groans. "I can't help you when you're doing this."

Roxas stilled his hips and calmly allowed Axel to carry him out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. This one was larger than the one Axel had gotten his wound cleaned in and the white porcelain tub was big enough for both of them. As he set Roxas down, he tried to calm his nerves enough for him to think clearly, before reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

"Let me do it," Roxas said, turning the water on to fill the tub before facing the read head.

He closed the distance between them before standing on his tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on the Neko's lips. He drew away before the kiss could deepen, instead using his hands to slide the thin fabric of his shirt up and off. Roxas stared at the well toned chest, trailing his fingers over the skin lightly.

"Last night you played with my nipples. Do that again," Axel instructed.

Roxas flushed. "I wasn't really thinking when I did that."

"So stop thinking," Axel said huskily.

_Easy for you to say,_ Roxas thought, sliding both hands up to gently rub his fingers over the small nubs. When he received a low moan, his confidence grew, so he decided to go with his instincts, moving forward and closing his lips around the hardened flesh.

"Yes, Master, just like that," Axel hissed, threading one hand into soft blond locks, the other turning off the water so it wouldn't over flow.

Roxas released the nipple to look up at him. "Shall we bathe?"

"Of course. Do you wish to disrobe me?' Axel asked, allowing a sultry purr to seep into his voice.

"Yes," Roxas answered, dropping his hands to the front of Axel's soft cotton breeches and undoing the tie.

As Axel stepped out of the last remains of clothing, Roxas's gaze was drawn to the erect member, a blush heating his face. It was longer than he thought and he spoke without thinking.

"Are all Nekos this big?"

Axel chuckled. "No. I'm just well endowed."

Roxas flushed deeper. "I feel really stupid now."

"You're so innocent in this. You act so confident in our sexual endeavors when in reality, you don't know what you're doing. It's endearing, really," Axel said softly, gently stroking his cheek. "Sorry if that came off as insulting."

"I can't get mad at you for telling the truth," Roxas said, beginning to lift his own shirt.

Axel's eyes roved over the revealed skin hungrily. The muscles weren't as developed as Axel's but they were clearly there. HE resisted the urge to reach for the skin and feel it, not wanting to delay Roxas in revealed his full body. As the pants fell and Roxas stepped out of them, Axel slowly dropped to his knees, stroking his hard member once, enjoying the shudder he received.

"Such a pretty cock," Axel said.

Roxas could only stare as Axel took the flushed tip into his mouth, sucking gently as he stroked the rest with one of his hands.

"Oh Axel," Roxas moaned, slipping his hands into Axel's red hair.

Axel let his hands fall away as he steadily took more of Roxas's cock in his mouth, all the while swirling his tongue around it and tasting him thoroughly. Roxas had never received pleasure this way and he found it much better than a hand. As Axel drew back and straightened, a groan of disapproval escaped his lips.

"You taste better than anything else," Axel breathed, kissing his lips once. "Now get in the tub, if you still wish to bathe."

Roxas stepped into the warm water, sinking into it and watching as Axel slipped in as well, curling his tail to fit along beside them. Once he was settled, Roxas moved on top of him, not caring that he was displacing the water and spilling it over the edge, instead concentrating on the way their members brushed past each other, slick from the water. Axel watched as Roxas arched his back, groaning throatily as his eyes closed in pleasure.

"You like that, hm?" Axel cooed, grabbing the nearby shampoo and methodically pushing it into Roxas's locks. "Now relax and just lay on my while I clean you, Master."

Roxas obeyed, resting his head on Axel's shoulder but continuing his grinding against Axel's hips. Axel tried to keep his cool as he finished washing Roxas's hair and rinsed it but finally he couldn't resist anymore and firmly kissed the blond on the lips, pushing him up a bit so that Roxas sat on his lap as their tongues fought.

"Are you sure you want this?" Axel asked as he pulled away, carefully removing Roxas's hands from his neck. They were straying too close to his back.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Roxas asked, snapping his hands back. "I don't want to push you into this."

"I think it's a little too late for me," Axel murmured, his forehead falling to rest on Roxas's shoulder. "I'm already falling for you, Master."

Roxas nibbled his ear lovingly. "That's a good thing, Axel. I want you too. I want to cherish you. I want you to cherish me. I want you. I love you."

Axel clung to him suddenly. "I love you too."

"Do you want to do this now, then?" Roxas asked, sensing doubt within his red haired lover.

"I…know I was so eager to. But I want to go slower," Axel whispered softly. "I apologize for being so…fickle."

"It's fine," Roxas said, stroking the back of Axel's neck, being careful to avoid the tattoos. "I understand, though I'll admit I don't know what to do about this."

He showed Axel what he meant by 'this' by bumping their hips together again. Axel raised his head a little so he could look Roxas in the eyes. "I can help you with that. But no…sex."

"Of course," Roxas murmured, kissing him softly and then gasping as Axel gripped them both beneath the water, pressing their lengths together as he moved his hand. "Gods, Axel."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Axel said, moving his lips to Roxas's neck, nibbling softly as he began to move his hips, encouraging Roxas to do the same.

It didn't take long for either of them to peak, dirtying the water with their seeds. They had been too close as it was and it only took Axel's sinfully skilled touch to push them both over the edge. Roxas panted harshly against Axel's neck, turning to a boneless heap as he recovered from the orgasm.

Axel recovered easier than Roxas and quickly removed them both, drying off Roxas and quickly moving to retrieve clean clothes. When he returned, Roxas had hung up the towels already and was blush profusely.

"I can't believe how I acted," he mumbled.

"No need to be bashful," Axel said, helping him into first his pants and then his shirt. "It was my fault for backing out."

"Let's just agree it wasn't either of our faults," Roxas sighed, amusement in his blue eyes. "Otherwise we could go on forever."

Axel grinned, pulling on his own clothes. "I think you're right. So what now?" The red head found it easy to slip back into their normal routine despite what they had done and he supposed that was a good thing; it meant that he truly was comfortable around the blond.

"What do you think?" Roxas asked. "Back to perfecting your cursive."

"Ah, of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah, it's a short chapter again. Ah well, bear with me. I feel like a failure for this chapter but it's here anyways! Enjoy! I don't own Kingdom Hearts and as always, your reviews are appreciated. **

Marluxia was not a patient man by nature. In fact, his temper ran quite short. So waiting for night to come as he lurked outside the Hollander estate bored him greatly. He had already examined all the plant life nearby and was now just wishing he could go in and murder his target. But no, he was doomed to wait.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Xigbar had passed the boxes to Demyx, preferring to take advantage of the free labor, but now he was sincerely regretting it. As the blond slipped, tripping over a rock, Xigbar could only stare as the boxes fell and broke open, spilling out several weapons. Demyx's mouth dropped open as curious glances started to look over.

"Shit. Run Demyx. Go alert Roxas he needs to get ready to run," Xigbar ordered, ignoring how shouts begun to rise.

As Demyx began to run, Xigbar slowly turned to face the crowd that had started to gather. Xigbar knew very well that the design of the weapons as well as the Hikaru seal on the boxes would be recognized. He also knew that this was the end of Roxas's luck.

"Are those what I think they are?" a man asked gruffly.

"What do you think they are?" Xigbar asked, calmly reaching for two knives.

"That Hikaru man. He made those, just like six years ago. You're taking them to Nilan," the man growled.

Xigbar grinned widely, his yellow eye flashing dangerously. "Right on. I hate to leave, but-"

Xigbar flicked his wrist, plunging one of the knives into the ground with a dull thud. A purple light flashed from it and suddenly, only the shocked crowd was left in the street.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas grumbled as he made his way down the stairs, the fierce and pounding knocking echoing in his ears. Axel leisurely followed after him, his calm disposition vanishing when he saw it was Demyx at the door, flushed and panting from running.

"I'm so sorry!" the blond cried, voice bordering on hysteria. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Just tell me what happened," Roxas ordered sternly, remaining calm even as Axel fidgeted, becoming agitated due to Demyx's distress.

"The town knows what you're doing!" Demyx wailed. "It's all my fault!"

Roxas grew pale and suddenly bolted towards the stair case, axel racing after him without hesitation.

"Roxas, what is it, what do they know?" Axel asked, catching the blond's arm and forcing him to stop.

"My magic, my weapons. I'll explain more later," Roxas growled. "Now go put a few clothes in a sack and join Demyx downstairs. We're going to Nilan."

"What?" Axel released him in his shock.

"Xigbar will protect us. Now hurry."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Finally, something interesting is happening," Marluxia sighed, getting to his feet as a familiar, long haired, blond man crossed the ground between them.

"This is no laughing matter, Marluxia," Vexen snapped, glowering at the pink haired assassin with sharp green eyes. "We'll have to kill the women and Xigbar."

"Xigbar? Xemmy will throw a fit if we do that," Marluxia grumbled. "That man is ugly when he's mad."

"He's aiding the target in escape," Vexen said impatiently.

"Well in that case, I'm afraid we're too late. He would've used those weapons of his to manipulate time and space to whisk him and the pretty princess far away," Marluxia said, snickering.

"This is serious, Marluxia!"

"Yeah, I know. But I don't really care," Marluxia said.

"You are impossible."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas had to stifle a cry as Xigbar suddenly appeared before him, Larxene draped ungracefully over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Roxas hissed as Xigbar dropped Larxene on the ground, unceremoniously.

"Bastard, treat me with respect," Larxene growled.

"I'll be moving us all to my ship. Where's the Neko?"

"He's in the main hall with Demyx," Roxas answered.

"Then let's get going, shall we?" Xigbar briskly walked out the door and let the other two scramble to follow after him.

True to his word, both Axel and Demyx waited in the main hall. Roxas was surprised to see the chakrams from earlier strapped to Axel's back and the red head was staring at him with worried green eyes.

"Roxas…"

"We'll be fine," Roxas told him. "Xigbar has a way to get us straight to the ship."

"You might lose a few limbs but don't worry," Xigbar said, his attempt at lightening the mood failing when he realized that Axel grew even more agitated, his tail lashing back and forth as he began to chew his lip. "Kidding, Neko. Just hold your Roxy if you're scared."

"I'm not scared," Axel protested, leaning into Roxas even as he said it.

"If you insist," Larxene snickered.

Xigbar didn't say anything, instead drawing the knives again. Axel's eyes widened as both the man and the weapons began to glow with a strange purple light. His vision grew blurry as Xigbar threw both knives, one hitting the ground and the other sinking into the ceiling above them and suddenly, he blacked out.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas was surprised Axel has passed out during Xigbar's move but he remembered what had happened to him the first time he had traveled with Xigbar. The pirate had told him the mind couldn't fully register the rip between time and space and overcompensated, shutting the body down so it could adjust. So here he sat, running his hands through Axel's read hair, trying to ignore the rocking of the ship. He had only sailed three times before and it was not enough for him to get over the minor seasickness he felt.

A knock on the door jolted him from his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Captain wants you up top," a gruff voice ordered. "Says it's urgent."

Roxas sighed and lightly kissed Axel's brow before getting to his feet, unsteady at first, before walking into the hall and up the stairs. Xigbar met him at the door, expression worried.

"What is it?" Roxas demanded, ignoring the thrill of fear that raced through him from the man's expression.

"Look to the west," Xigbar ordered, leading him to the edge of the ship and pointing to the horizon.

"Those are Audoron ships, right?" Roxas asked, staring out across the sea at the three looming ships, silhouetted against the setting sun.

"Yeah. This ship is built for speed but…this isn't something I can just ignore," Xigbar said grimly. "I apologize; I exposed your secret."

Xigbar suddenly bent on one knee, bowing his head.

"Stop such foolishness," Roxas said quietly. "There is no need to apologize. Besides, you're a pirate."

"That doesn't mean I am without loyalty for my friends," Xigbar said, rising to his feet. "For now, get below deck. There's a storm coming in from the North and I've heard Nekos are bad during storms."

"Huh?"

"Something about the noise. It startles them…or something," Xigbar said, shrugging. "Don't know if there's any truth in it."

Roxas nodded. "I'll stay close to him then."

"I will protect you," Xigbar said. "I promise."

"And I believe you."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel jolted awake as a shudder raced through him, the rumbling of thunder echoing in his ears. _Damn it. Why now?_

"You're awake," Roxas said, walking inside the room and closing the door softly. "Feeling okay?"

"Leave please," Axel said, glancing up at him without sitting up.

Roxas was caught instantly by glowing green eyes and felt a sudden desire rise within him, stepping closer without understanding why. There was just something about the luminous green eyes that just begged for him to come closer.

"Stop," Axel ordered, ears flattening as he sat up.

Roxas did as he ordered. "What's going on?"

"Thunderstorms cause Nekos to release a scent that draws female Nekos in," Axel said quietly.

"I'm not a girl," Roxas grumbled.

"Your love for me gives it the same effect," Axel told him. "Now leave. If there is at least a wall between us, the scent shouldn't effect you."

"Why though? Why does this happen?" Roxas asked, resisting the urge to move closer.

"Nekos originated from an area where there was a thunder storm _once_ a year. It was the mating date," Axel explained. "I'll tell you more later but for now, leave!"

Roxas nodded, forcing himself to take one painstaking step after another. When he reached the hallway, he slammed the door shut and took a deep, shuddering breath. It was so weird. He had felt so compelled to just pounce on the Neko and ravish him completely.

He stood and headed down the hall a ways, running into the wall after a particularly hard rock before managing to get into one of the other rooms. He fell on the bed and shoved a pillow over his ears. He really wanted to just fall asleep.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Larxene moved to the deck as the storm tossed the ship about, remaining steady as the ship tossed, rain hitting her square in the eyes, wind whipping around her face and turning it red and numb. Xigbar turned from his spot at the wheel, staring at her.

"What the hella you doing up here?" he shouted over the thunder. "I can't have my employer dying on me, get down below!"

"Oh but it's much more fun up here," she told him, moving closer as a bolt of lightning split the sky.

"You're one crazy bitch," he muttered, almost too low for her to hear.

"Those weapons you have, they're from Roxas," she stated. "I have my own as well. I can help move the storm away from us, towards those Audorons."

"Well why the hell didn't you say so earlier you damned bitch!" he shouted, whirling to face her.

She cackled as the lightning crackled in the air, the thunder not even coming close to muffling her voice. "I have fun watching you suffer, Xigbar."

"Why you-"

"I'm paying you, Xiggy," she said with a smile. "Don't insult me."

He watched as she reached into the folds of her coat, pulling out several kunais and spinning them in her hands. Electricity crackled around her hands and she moved across the deck away from him, seemingly gliding as the lightning above their heads began to crack across the sky at higher speeds until eventually; the only sound was a constant roar of thunder above their heads. The lightning that radiated from the knives crawled up her arms and then her shoulders, twirling around her neck, encasing her head, before finally shooting up to meet with the light above their heads.

She suddenly shifted towards the west, throwing one of the knives into the air. The knife, as if being manipulated by some hand, suddenly split through the air, through the rain until it was out of sight. Xigbar knew where it was going. It was racing towards the west and dragging the lightning with it. The sight would undoubtedly shock the Audorons and on top of that, they would soon be dealing with a huge storm. What had been a storm was now a slight drizzle and he mopped his forehead with his damp sleeve.

"You're something," he said, spinning the wheel without looking to get it back on course, roughly anyways.

"I know," she said, grinning. "If Xaldin were here, I could get rid of the rain too but beggars can't be choosers."

"Who said I was begging?" he growled.

"Just deal with it, I have your money," she sniffed.

Then she was gone, disappearing below the deck before he could say anything else. With a grumble he turned back to the front, wondering how he had ever agreed to working for such an insufferable woman.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel sighed as the storm came to end, sometime early that morning. Earlier he had heard Larxene go up above and the thunder had dramatically increased, scaring him at first before it suddenly disappeared. He wasn't quite sure what had happened but he found he didn't really care, if it meant the storm was gone. This didn't mean he trusted Roxas being near him; the scent could've possibly been still wafting off of him. But now that it was morning, he figured it would be safe. Apparently Roxas did too for no sooner had he thought this, Roxas was stepping into the room.

He wasn't surprised when Roxas crossed the room and hugged him tightly. He knew the words before the blond spoke them.

"I missed you last night. I wanted to be with you and it felt weird to sleep alone," he mumbled into Axel's neck.

"I know," Axel said. "Me too." _That's how I knew what you were going to say._

"I was thinking last night," Roxas started, shifting a bit in Axel's lap. "I haven't met your family. I don't think we'll be able…to."

"I know. I've spent seven years getting adjusted to the fact that I would never see them again. It isn't too big of a let down, to be honest. Does that make me heartless?" Axel asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Roxas said, nuzzling his neck like a cat. "Everything about you is perfect."

"I wouldn't go that far," Axel said with a laugh.

"Then you're stupid," Roxas told him, kissing his neck. "Now let's go eat, alright?"

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! An update! Happy late Valentine's Day everyone! This would've been posted last night but I was at a crazy dance that my school had. Was very fun, if anyone cared to know. But more importantly, here's the chapter. Enjoy! I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

The ships were out of sight, Roxas realized as he and Axel sat near the rear end of the ship, staring out at the horizon behind them. It was good news and made it so he could rest a little easier knowing that the Audorons couldn't catch up with them.

"So, tell me more about these thunderstorms," Roxas said, leaning against Axel.

"Well, I don't know a lot about the land Nekos came from, I'm too young. But from what I've been told, it was a desert like area somewhere far to the south in a different country," Axel said.

"The only country I know of in the south that has a desert…isn't actually a country," Roxas said. "It used to be but it's all in ruins now and we call it the Wasteland."

"That's it," Axel said, nodding his head. "Before it became the Wasteland it was the country of Inslin. Then the humans came and the Nekos fled up to the north, leaving their regal cities behind. The humans took over and made their own cities only to abandon them as well and follow the Nekos up. They enslaved out people and now, here we are."

"I apologize for-"

"Don't bother. One day, the Nekos will regain their former glory and travel back to their country and rebuild their cities, even if we're hopeless now. I think that will change," Axel said, voice determined.

Roxas gazed up at him and straightened. "I'd like to help make it happen."

Axel looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think you might be the only one brave enough to rally support," Roxas told him. "From my limited experience with other Nekos, your kind comes across as timid."

"Only because we've been suppressed for so long," Axel said, turning his gaze back out to sea. "Uh…Roxas, look down."

Roxas looked down, eyes widening when he saw that the water was slowly freezing over. His gaze snapped back to the horizon and he realized that the water had frozen over back there as well causing alarm to rise within him. Magic. It was magic. Someone had his powers…or someone had stolen his weapons.

"What the hell!" Xigbar shouted. "You, what are you seeing!"

Roxas got to his feet and looked up to where a sailor stood in the crows nest.

"Looks like we've got two people crossing the ice, pretty fast too, Captain!" the man shouted.

"God damn it! Can't we thaw this ice somehow?" Xigbar growled.

Roxas rushed to Xigbar's side, Axel following behind him. By now, the ship had stopped moving, frozen in place. Xigbar was red in the face and his yellow eye was flashing angrily as he slammed his fist down onto the wood.

"Someone has my weapons," Roxas said quietly.

"Vexen and Marluxia," Xigbar muttered lowly. "They are Nilan's personal assassins. Larxene pissed Nilan off somehow and they're after her. Why do you think she's with us?"

"This is getting more and more complicated. Is there a way we can stop them?" Roxas asked.

"We can kill them," Xigbar said. "But we'd only piss of Nilan and that would be worse."

"Or you can let me deal with them," Larxene said, emerging from below ship. "I can fight alone you know."

"Vexen and Marluxia would kill you in seconds," Xigbar told her.

"Let me fight then…" Axel said quietly. "I'm a Neko…I'm trained in our ways of fighting and my affinity is fire as well. I can use Roxas's weapons and-"

"Absolutely not," Roxas ordered.

"I want to help," Axel said, anger springing to his eyes. "I know you care about me but I can take care of myself. You saw what I did that night!"

Roxas reeled back in shock. "You knew I was watching?"

"Of course I did. Why did you think I split that metal?"

"You were angry…"

"And I wanted to scare you," Axel admitted.

"You split metal?" Xigbar asked.

"With my claws, yes," Axel said. "Nekos are much stronger than humans but we don't have the will to stand up against you. Now let me fight. With Larxene and I, I'm sure we can win."

"And how would you win? By killing them? Xigbar just said you can't do that," Roxas said.

"We'll smack them around a bit then," Larxene said, a grin on her face. "Show them we're not to be messed with."

"Or we could burn the ice away," Xigbar suggested.

"That would drain him too much," Roxas sighed.

"Then fight them it is," Axel said.

"Shall we go greet our friends then?" Larxene asked. "I'll take care of him Roxas, don't worry."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Looks like they're coming to us," Marluxia said, watching as two figures slowly approached them over the ice. "And looks like one of them is our target."

"And a Neko," Vexen sniffed, disgusted. "They think they can take us down with a measly half human beast?"

"Let's go show them what we're made of then, ice princess," Marluxia snickered, stopping and holding out his hand.

A scythe appeared in his hand and he turned to Vexen, smirking. Vexen just sighed.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel held in his fear as they came face to face with their opponents. The first man held a large pink scythe in his hand, pink hair framing his face. Despite the girlish colors, he radiated masculinity in his features, a strong jaw, broad shoulders, his muscles easily visible from the tight black clothing he wore.

The man beside him looked bored, and slightly frustrated, as he glared at Larxene with green eyes. His cheeks were gaunt, almost as if he never ate, and his skin was deathly pale, matching the long blond hair that flowed to his shoulders. In one hand, he held a large blue shield like object with what appeared to be icicles along the top of it. This was most definitely the man who controlled the ice.

"You've given us quite some trouble, princess," Marluxia cooed, tilting his head to the side and giving her a smile. "Now why don't you just lie down and let me kill you, I'll make it quick."

"Yeah right, Marluxia," Larxene sniffed. "There's no way that's going to happen, and there's no way I'm going back there either!"

"Oh but Xemmy misses you," Marluxia said. "And I do too."

"Right, sure," Larxene growled, her hands sparkling with electricity as the kunais appeared in her hands. "Let's dance."

"With pleasure!"

The two threw themselves at each other, completely disregarding Axel and Vexen. The two stared at each other, neither appearing eager to fight.

"So, Neko. You actually think you can hurt me?" Vexen sighed, ignoring the sound of metal screeching against metal to his left.

"Yes," Axel said quietly, reaching for the chakrams strapped to his back. He stopped then, deciding it would be better to try and fight with weapons he had trained with all his life instead of something he had never used.

Vexen watched as the red haired Neko pulled off his shoes, standing easily on the ice with his bare feet, seemingly unaffected. He decided he had waited long enough and attacked, waving one hand and sending several ice needles directly at the Neko. Axel sprung to the left, batting the needles aside with the claws that had suddenly appeared on his hands. He lunged then, taking Vexen by surprise and swiping one of his hands across Vexen's cheek.

Vexen noticed as his cheek was sliced open that the claws were coming from the Neko's knuckles, not his fingers. Soon after this realization, pain hit him and he backed away, summoning some of the ice beneath him to strike up, hitting the Neko square in the chest. Axel cried out in pain before pushing himself off the column of ice, steadying himself before lashing forward with one clawed foot. His claws sliced through it and he kicked two of the chunks, sending them spiraling towards the blond man.

Vexen neatly blocked them with his shield and put more distance between them, concentrating hard as he did so, forcing more of the ice to surge upwards, striking wherever Axel stood, even as he ran. Axel steadily made his way closer to him, dodging each column of ice neatly. When he was only several feet away, he raced forward, taking Vexen by surprise and breaking his concentration. He grabbed at the top of the shield, ignoring its freezing touch and vaulting over it, flipping above Vexen's head. He spun and lashed his heel into the man's head, making him stumble forward. He landed in a crouch before whipping his foot out and hitting Vexen's shins, causing him to trip and fall onto his knees.

Meanwhile, Larxene dodged the wild slices of the scythe. The battle, she knew, would most likely end in a stalemate. The two had sparred too much back when she had fought for the army of Nilan and they had one another's moves memorized. Either that, or the loser would be the one who collapsed from blood loss first. She wasn't sure which was more probable.

She let out a hiss of pain when the scythe nicked her shoulder and sent several kunais at the pink haired man in retaliation. Only one of them managed to hit, sinking into his left shoulder. Quickly, she forced the electricity within the weapon to charge up and release, shocking the man successfully and causing him to fall to his knees. She lunged forward then, ramming her knee into his nose and forcing him onto his back. Ruthlessly, she flicked her wrist and sent two more kunais into either of his shoulders, shocking him again as blood flowed from his wounds and nose and onto the ice, staining it red.

Angrily, she shoved her heel onto one of the kunais, sinking it in further, delighting in the way the man cried out. His scythe had skidded away from him by now, leaving him unarmed. She was so caught up in her pleasure of hurting the man, she didn't see him reach for the kunai in his other shoulder, yanking it out before sinking into her calf.

"Bastard," she growled, shoving once more with her heel before springing away, stumbling a little from the pain.

She reached down and ripped the kunai out, tossing it away and throwing several more at Marluxia. He rolled and snatched up his scythe, springing forward again and hooking the long blade around her back, jerking it to the left and slicing open her back. Instead of crying out in pain, she growled low in her throat, electricity sparking around her arms now as well. She was oblivious to most pain when she fought and that was what made her such a deadly enemy.

Marluxia glanced away to spare a quick glance at Vexen only to see Vexen being held to the ground, Axel's hand at his throat. He launched himself away from Larxene, plunging his scythe instead into Axel's back, using it to throw him off Vexen and onto the ground. Larxene was distracted by Axel's pain then and rushed to his side as Marluxia hauled Vexen up, vision beginning to blur from blood loss.

"Vexen, get us out of here," he hissed. "Now, while they're distracted."

Vexen nodded, summoning the ice once again the engulf them both. By the time Larxene turned to look at them, they had already disappeared beneath the ice.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"I thought you said you'd take care of him," Roxas growled as he stitched up Axel's wound.

The red head had been brought back to the ship, unconscious and bleeding heavily from a large and gaping wound in his back. Xigbar had made a sleeping potion up to keep the Neko unconscious while Roxas tended to his wounds but it didn't make matters any better; Axel was still in danger from dying of blood loss.

"I'm sorry! I tried!" Larxene snapped. "Marluxia and Vexen are tough opponents, Roxas. Marluxia is the deadlier of the two so I attacked him. He was concerned with Vexen's safety though and when Axel had him pinned he decided to ignore me and help him."

"Just leave Larxene," Roxas grumbled, threading the needle through Axel's flesh. He was lucky the red head was unconscious; if he wasn't the feel of the needle in his tattoos would send him into a rut. He was nervous of what would happen when he awoke. That tattoo activated if he was in pain and he would be in constant pain until the wound healed.

"Let me know if you need more of the potion," Larxene sighed, leaving the room.

Roxas finished the stitching and gently bandaged his back, tugging the shirt down over it and kissing his neck. He could only sit here by his side and wait for him to wake; if anyone was going to be able to control the Neko, it would be him.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas ended up falling asleep at some point only to be awakened moments later by a sharp nip at his neck. Shocked, his eyes flew open to see that Axel had woken and had him effectively pinned to the bed, nibbling at his neck and grinding their hips together. He fought down his own arousal and pulled Axel away from his neck. Fear replaced his arousal quickly as he realized what was going on.

"Axel, stop," he said softly, pressing the Neko's head to his shoulder and holding him gently.

"I can't," Axel panted, continuing his grinding against Roxas's thigh. "I'm so sorry."

"Will it help if you're asleep?" Roxas asked, a little surprised that Axel still had the self control he did. From the way Axel had described it, he had been expecting something much worse.

"Yeah," Axel managed to get out, going back to kissing his neck, unable to help himself. "So delicious, Roxas."

Roxas moved slightly to the right, reaching out his hand and grabbing the bottle of liquid, shoving it in Axel's hand. "Drink."

Axel did as he ordered, knowing it was the only thing that could stop him, before collapsing suddenly on the blond. Roxas sighed, resisting the urge to stroke the other's back for fear of waking him. Slowly, he managed to squeeze out from underneath him and pull the covers up over the Neko, stroking his hair once before darting out of the room, intent on finding Xigbar for another potion.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"That Neko was stronger than I expected," Vexen said as he and Marluxia sat holed up in their quarters on one of the Audoron ships. The ship had been easy to take over. All they had to do was hold the Captain hostage after displaying their power. But now that they were injured, they appeared weak and Vexen was intent on healing them both as quickly as possible.

"Obviously you haven't ow-read up enough on them," Marluxia said.

Vexen removed his fingers from Marluxia's nose. "You'll be fine, I think. It's not broken, but it will ache."

"So I've noticed," Marluxia grumbled. "Hand me a roll of bandages."

Vexen stood up from his sitting position on the bed, snatching a roll of white bandages and tossing them at Marluxia. The pink haired man caught them and quickly set to work bandaging his other wounds as Vexen looked on. When he was done, Vexen moved across the space between them, pushing Marluxia down and climbing on top of him.

"I hate seeing you hurt," Vexen said quietly into his ear.

"I know. I feel the same."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas was almost lulled into sleep at the gentle rocking of the ship, running his hands through Axel's hair soothingly as the Neko sweated. The sweating had started sometime during the middle of the night though he remained asleep though it was no doubt restless. It worried him but he didn't dare awake the red head, afraid he wouldn't be able to control him if he did.

"Roxas…don't leave me…don't…"

The mumbling startled Roxas out of his thoughts and he looked at Axel, thinking that he had woken up. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of Axel's eyes tightly closed, brows furrowed together as a gasp escaped him. He couldn't take it; he had to wake Axel up.

"Axel, it's okay," he said, shaking the Neko lightly. "I'm right here, I won't leave."

"Roxas."

The single word was filled with such relief, Roxas was almost scared. What could've possibly gotten Axel worked up so much that the furthest thing from his mind was the rut?

"What is it?" Roxas asked quietly.

"You died. He killed you. He split your chest open and there was blood everywhere. Your eyes…they disappeared and all I saw was swirling black mist. It scared me. You were gone…" Axel whispered, holding him closer, almost swallowing him in his grasp.

"I'm here," Roxas said soothingly. "It's alright."

Several minutes passed and Axel shuddered in his grip, hands clutching his shoulders hard enough to bruise but he didn't care; Axel needed him.

"I am okay…" Axel said quietly in his ear. "The rut has died away…"

"That's good," Roxas said, pressing his lips to Axel's neck once and resting his forehead there. "Who was it? Who killed me?"

"Marluxia," Axel answered. "I won't let him go near you."

Roxas just pressed closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's shorter but it's here, yes? Enjoy the next chapter of Enslaved and thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are amazing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Demyx jolted awake when he heard a knock on his door, surprised. "Yes?"

"It's Xigbar. I have food."

"Um…come on in then," Demyx said, sitting up fully as his nerves buzzed. Had Xigbar changed his mind? Maybe he hated him now? What if he decided to sell Demyx? Or hurt him, or beat him?

Xigbar opened the door and moved to his bed, setting a bowl in his lap with a spoon. He then pulled up a chair and sat down beside him, staring into his own bowl but not eating it, too overwhelmed in thought.

"I'm sorry," Demyx mumbled after taking a sip of his soup. "I shouldn't have told you."

"I'm glad you did," Xigbar said quietly. "Just trying to sort things out. Not everyday you find out that something that was a myth is true."

"Thank you," Demyx said.

"I want you to know that if you ever need help, you can count on me. And to prove it, I want you to take this," Xigbar told him, suddenly pulling out one of his knives and dropping it on the bed. "Throw it into the air if you ever need my help. The other one will react to it and teleport me to where you are."

Demyx stared at him in shock, the other man avoiding his gaze completely. "But…why?"

"You're a merman. If people find out, you'll be in trouble. I don't want that," Xigbar said.

"Whatever happened to calling me a brat?"

"Captain! We have enemy ships approaching!" a voice shouted.

"Shit!" Xigbar cursed, slamming his food down on the dresser. "We'll talk later."

He raced out of the room and Demyx quickly set his food down as well, changing into something more decent before racing to the deck. Xigbar was standing at the north end of the ship, staring out over the sea at the two battle ships that were sailing towards them. They were Audoron ships as well.

"What's going on? I thought we outran them," Demyx said.

Xigbar jumped at first when he heard Demyx's voice. "They're battle ships, Demyx. That means they're fighting for control of the seas near Nilan. Also, we're a pirate ship, which means we're a threat that they need to eliminate."

"Let me help then," Demyx said, glancing up at him.

"How?" Xigbar demanded. "You sure as hell can't fight and this ship doesn't stand a chance against two others."

"I'm a merman," Demyx said softly. "The ocean is my home and it listens to me."

Xigbar's eye widened in realization. "You can control ocean currents, can't you?"

"A little bit. I haven't practiced but I can slow them down a bit, at the very least, and give us time to get away," Demyx told him. "If I told you sooner I could've saved us from those ships on our way to Audoro. Sorry."

"Don't worry about that. But if you slow them down, how will you catch up with us? They're several miles away right now," Xigbar said.

"I'm fast," Demyx said with a grin. "Just don't let the crew see me, alright?"

"Fine. Go."

Demyx glanced around quickly, and after assuring himself that no one was looking, flipped over the railing.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Xigbar says there are enemy ships in sight," Axel said as he handed a bowl of soup to Roxas.

"Great, just what we need," Roxas muttered.

"They're battleships, not the ones from before. He also said he's got a plan to get us out of it," Axel told him. "Won't tell me what it is but he's pretty confident that we'll be okay, from what I can tell."

"Then I'll trust him," Roxas said.

They both ate in silence after that, enjoying one another's company instead. When they were finished, Axel put there bowls on the dresser and moved to the bed again, enveloping Roxas in a loving hug.

"Thank you for taking care of me," he said quietly.

Roxas kissed his fore head and then his lips, keeping it slow and unhurried as Axel began to explore his mouth with his tongue, running a hand through the red locks. When they broke away, Axel hugged him once more before standing.

"So, I'm assuming I'm not allowed to stop my cursive practicing," he said.

"Why, of course not," Roxas said, grinning. "Let's set to work."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Demyx moved through the water like a dart, feeling the cool wetness slide over his skin with something close to pleasure. It felt so natural to be in the cool depths of the water, bathing in it, swimming in it. He almost lost himself in the dizzying experience and had to refocus on what he was supposed to be doing.

It didn't take long for him to reach the other ships. His speed surprised even himself sometimes but he found he couldn't complain. If he could be a help to Xigbar, then he was okay. He didn't know how he had grown so close to the man it just seemed that after he revealed his secret he suddenly wanted to grow closer to the man, know everything about him…but that wasn't what he should concentrate on now.

He slowed down when he was within a mile of the two ships hovering in the water as he began to concentrate. The water currents around him slowly picked up, spinning around him faster and faster. When they were at a decent speed, he threw his arms forward, pointing at both of the ships. The currents shot ahead and Demyx watched as the ships suddenly stalled before being pushed back, the force of his currents beating that of the wind.

They were being pushed slowly, but it was something and Demyx knew that that little bit would be enough for him to help Xigbar. Hopefully, it would go unnoticed by the crew and they would think they were merely outracing the ships due to their own speed.

After only a few minutes of swimming, he arrived back at Xigbar's ship, hovering underwater near the back in hopes that Xigbar would have enough sense to come find him. When a rope dropped down into the water, he grabbed it, pulling himself hand over hand up the side of the ship, hoping his tail would dry out by the time he reached the top. Xigbar was nervously looking around when he reached the top and every second it took for the tail to fade was agonizing for them both, neither daring to speak for fear of attracting unwanted attention.

When it was finally over, Xigbar tossed a change of clothes at him.

"There you go. And good job. They're already getting smaller," Xigbar said quietly as the messenger changed.

"The currents will only move that way for so long, it should be enough though. And if it isn't I can go back again," Demyx told him.

"I think you are a godsend, honestly," Xigbar said, grinning down at him. "I think I would like having you on my ship more often."

Demyx flushed, unable to help himself. "I would like that…"

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Are you well enough yet?" Vexen asked.

"Yes. Thank Xemmy for giving us those weird pills," Marluxia said, rolling his shoulders one at a time. "I feel pretty good."

"So how are we going to go about attacking them then?" Vexen asked, pacing their small cabin. "Obviously the last strategy didn't work."

"Well these guys are going to hunt down Roxas to the end of the world so all we have to do is stay on the ship and make sure they do what we want them to. When we reach Nilan, we can regroup with the others and track Larxene down. It'll be easier on our own territory," Marluxia said.

"True. It's taking too long though. Xemnas is going to be angry," Vexen said, obviously frustrated.

"Calm down. As long as the job gets done he doesn't care. It took forever for us to find Larxene anyways, he can wait a little longer," Marluxia said dismissively.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

In an unspoken agreement, both Xigbar and Demyx met at the back of the ship, late that night. The moon wasn't full, but close to it, and its light was enough for both of them to se by.

"Hey, Xigbar," Demyx asked quietly, after several minutes of them both staring out to sea.

"Yeah, kid?"  
"Do you feel it?"

Curious, Xigbar turned to look at him. "Feel what?"

"The connection. Maybe I'm the only one," Demyx mumbled, being careful not to look Xigbar in the eye. "I just feel the need to know you, if that makes sense."

"Ah. Yes, I feel it," Xigbar admitted. "But you wouldn't like who I am, kid. Not many people do."

"I'm not a kid," Demyx said.

"I call 'em as I see 'em. You look like a kid so that's what I'll call you."

"Fine. Just tell me. Who exactly are you?" Demyx asked. "I won't be mad or scared; if I was, that'd make me a hypocrite."

"I guess it's only fair then," Xigbar said, opting to look at the moon in case Demyx decided to try and look him in the eye. "Ever heard of Organization XIII?"

"They're the group of hired assassins that roam from country to country," Demyx answered. "They'll change sides depending on how much money they're going to be paid."

"I'm number II in that group. Or maybe not. I deserted them. Xemnas, the leader, let me. But he still wants me alive, just in case I ever change my mind. Larxene ran away without permission, as weird as it sounds. I kept her whereabouts hidden and kept her safe, acting under the disguise of a pirate. Now that they know I'm protecting her though, Xemnas's desire for me to live might disappear," Xigbar explained. He looked at Demyx, no longer afraid to met his eyes. "Confused yet?"

"Why did Larxene leave?" Demyx asked.

"That's not my secret to tell," Xigbar sighed.

"Then what about you?"

"That's enough for tonight," Xigbar said. "It should satisfy your curiosity."

Getting the message, Demyx smiled sweetly, putting the pirate at ease immediately. "Yeah, that's enough for one night."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel awoke to the sound of Roxas whimper in his sleep. Startled, he moved to awaken the blond, only stopping when Roxas spoke in his sleep.

"Nami…not you too. I don't…don't leave me Nami…Namine…NAMINE!"

Roxas woke without Axel after this, sitting up abruptly and staring at the wall, panting heavily as his eyes began to refocus.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Axel asked softly.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep," Roxas said sternly, laying back down and turning away from Axel. "Just a nightmare, no big deal."

"You can talk to me about it," Axle told him quietly, stroking Roxas's shoulder. "It's not like I'll tell anyone or something."  
"Go back to sleep, Axel," Roxas ordered, his tone growing harsh.

Axel sighed and lay down again, enveloping Roxas in a tight grasp and burying his face in the blond's neck. He trusted that eventually, when he was ready, Roxas would tell him just what was wrong.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Sora, come on," Riku hissed, holding out his hand.

"I'm coming, take the bread first," Sora ordered, shoving the food into the silver haired teen's hand.

Riku shoved it into the room, glancing down the alleyway and reaching back down for his brunette friend. Sora grabbed it, trusting Riku to hold his weight as he leapt up and dug his heels into the sand wall, scrabbling up the wall with the help of his friend before tumbling in through the window.

"That was a good run," Sora said, glancing across the empty room to where his sister sat.

Kairi glanced up. "Yeah. It was. This should last us a good week or so," she said, pointing to where the food Riku and Sora had gathered lay.

Besides the loaf of bread there were several apples, a few beans. For them, it was heaven. Sora leaned against the wall and sighed tiredly. All the running wore him out, especially since had hadn't eaten in three days, but he knew Riku was going through the same thing, and he felt a pang of jealousy, knowing that the older teen wouldn't let the hunger affect him.

He had been living with Riku since he was eight. His mother had dumped him and his sister Kairi in the streets of Valiance for fear that the disease that had been sweeping over their city would soon spread to her kids. Riku and his mother had found them, half delirious with the disease that had overtaken them despite their mother's 'efforts', if they could be called that, and had nursed them back to health. Two years later, when Sora and Kairi were ten, Riku's mother had gotten enough money gathered together to pay for three tickets to the capital city of Nilan and sent them there, in hopes that they could find a better life.

Of course, this had failed. Sora was convinced that mothers were just horrible at taking care of children. But at least he had Riku and Kairi. They were his family, both by blood and by friendship. He couldn't ask for anymore. Real family was overrated in his mind, outside of Kairi anyways. What had they ever done for him? Little did he know his opinion was about to change.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas woke before Axel and quickly pulled himself out of the red head's grasp. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially since Axel knew he had been having a nightmare last night. He didn't want to face him.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked quietly, shocking Roxas into stillness, hand on the door knob.

"I…"

"Fine. I'll be here, if you need me," Axel said, not facing him.

Roxas swallowed thickly, staring at Axel's back and feeling regret rise up within him. "I need you, Axel. I need you to help me."

Axel sat up, turning slightly. "Then don't run away."

Roxas stepped forward, slowly moving back towards the bed and falling into Axel's arms, resting his face in Axel's neck. Axel comfortingly stroked his back, letting Roxas sit in silence as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I…killed my family," Roxas finally said. "On accident, before I knew I had the power to do so. I wished them dead and it happened."

Axel struggled not to react, not wanting to frighten Roxas or push him away. He didn't want to jump to conclusions so instead, he kept silent, as hard as it was, and let Roxas continue.

"They discovered I could use magic, the biggest taboo of all, in Audoro. They found out when I did. I had gotten angry at my little cousin and one of the vases from across the room had ended up moving above his head and shattering. Once my family knew, they grew angry and my dad used every excuse to beat me," Roxas said quietly. "It stayed a secret for a long time. And then I met Larxene. She had just arrived in Valiance from Nilan. I had been to Nilan once and I decided that I wanted to help Nilan win the war. I knew what the people in Audoro were like, and I knew the ones in Nilan were better. So Larxene supplied me with weapons and after some experimentation, I was able to put magic into them.

"Of course, my parents found out about this when I was sneaking them out to Larxene to ship to Nilan. They told everyone and for the longest time, people showed up at the mansion, wanting to get inside to kill me. It was around that time that I began to hate them. I…I wished them all dead. I wanted them to die, I couldn't stand their cruelty. I didn't mean for…her to die…"

Axel's grip tightened when he felt Roxas began to shudder from suppressed sobs. He found he couldn't be upset for what Roxas had done. To him, it was as if they had done the same thing for the same reasons; killing to break free. He had killed his masters in hope to find a new life, Roxas had killed his family in order to break free and start over, even if he had made mistakes in doing so.

"Who is Namine?" Axel asked.

"My sister. Twin sister," Roxas told him, wiping at his eyes while keeping his face hidden.

"You made mistakes," Axel started. "But I don't think any less of you for it."

"Thank you."

**That's enough plot twists for one chapter, I think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is a bit longer and a bit less confusing…or maybe more confusing. I have no idea. It makes sense to me! ^^ Well, enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

"We're landing soon, aren't we?" Demyx asked, standing next to Xigbar. Land was in sight after all.

"Yes, we are. Give or take another two hours," Xigbar told him. "Why?"

"Just curious," Demyx said.

"You don't wish to get to land just yet, do you?" Xigbar guessed, glancing sidelong at him and flashing him a grin. "Don't worry, if you stay with me, you'll be back to sea soon enough."

"Really?" Demyx asked, eyes widening with realization. "You'll take me with you again?"

"Well, now that I know you, I don't think you're completely useless-"

"Hey!"

"But," Xigbar continued. "Don't you want to visit your family before going out to sea again? I have no idea how long I will be, seeing as how I no longer need to ship goods from Audoro to Nilan. Plus I'll probably be on the run from Xemnas while pirating."

"So let's visit my family and then go again," Demyx said. "I don't care if there's danger. I want to be with you. I feel safe around you. I know you'll protect me."

Xigbar looked away, out back in front of him. "That's good. I think."

It amazed him out innocent Demyx seemed to be, despite the age he claimed to be. Perhaps it was something to do with how the merpeople matured. They probably retrained child like qualities until a later age. He was beginning to wonder if his need to know the other man went beyond simple friendship.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel grabbed his pack after strapping the chakrams to his back, picking up Roxas's as well. They had docked five minutes ago and were just now getting ready to get off. When they reached the deck, Xigbar was waiting for them, holding one of the boxes with the weapons, Demyx holding the other, Larxene standing between them both.

"Demyx and I are going to drop these off to have them shipped to the capitol and then we're leaving. Larxene is doing whatever she can to stay under the radar. You two might want to go to the capitol as well, for business purposes," Xigbar said, leading the way down the gangplank.

"That would be a good idea," Roxas agreed. "You're welcome to come with us, Larxene."

"I think I might," Larxene said, throwing an arm nonchalantly around the smaller blond's shoulders.

As they entered the crowded market place of the port town, Axel realized happily that both humans and Nekos walked among each other freely. Neither looked at the other with contempt, there were no baleful glances thrown at another. To him, it was heaven.

"I told you," Roxas said quietly. "Everything is better here, even with the war. This is…one of the only towns unaffected by the war. Most of it is being fought in the North."

"Oh…I've never…experienced a war," Axel said.

"Then where the hell did you learn those moves?" Larxene demanded. "I'm impressed and surprised you didn't stop that Cooper guy at my party."

"Uh, all Nekos learn how to fight, just in case we're attacked by another tribe, however unlikely it is. And I didn't attack him because he's a human…I'm not supposed to hurt humans," Axel said, flushing a little. "Well…that's how I saw it then."

"But now you're as good as everyone else, get used to it," Larxene told him, winking as she pulled away from Roxas.

_I think I will._

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

As it turned out, Larxene ended up returning to the ship with Xigbar for her own reasons. Axel suspected it was because she felt safer with the man that had saved her life, even if she didn't want to admit it. So here he was riding on a horse behind Roxas alongside the caravan that was heading for the capitol.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's hard to imagine that this country is being torn up by war," Axel admitted.

"It's all far north," Roxas assured him. "The capitol is west and that's where we're going. Nilan forces won't let anyone get close to the capitol."

"Still, people are dying," Axel mumbled into his shoulder.

"You're too kind. I don't see how you were able to kill," Roxas said.

"Hate is powerful. I guess it is the emotion that fuels this war. That is how people can stand killing others. As long as you convince yourself that the other person is wrong, killing is possible," Axel muttered. "I hate it."

"You hate death. Everyone does," Roxas sighed. "It's a cruel fact of life. Perhaps it is natural. We are all made to die, as horrible as it sounds."

"Makes life seem pointless," Axel admitted.

"Not at all. It just makes you treasure life a bit more."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Uh, Larxene, can I talk to you?"

Larxene glanced at the door and set her book down on the dresser so she could sit up properly on her bed. "Sure, I guess."

Demyx opened the door and walked inside, closing it quietly behind him but staying near it, a little intimidated by the fiery woman. She snickered and motioned him to come closer.

"Don't be afraid, I don't bight," she said as Demyx grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. "Now what do you want?"

"Uh well…Xigbar told me you were apart of Organization XIII at some point…don't be mad at him, I asked," Demyx said. "I was just wondering…why you left if all."

"I don't care if you ask. Do you really want to know?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Yes," Demyx answered firmly. "I do."

"Well, you know the Organization is just a bunch of hired cutthroats, right?" Larxene asked, leaning back against the wall and stretching her legs so her heels ended up on Demyx's knees.

Demyx nodded, trying not to shift nervously.

"So where do you think Xigbar and I got our weapons?" Larxene asked.

Thrown off by the random question, Demyx struggled to answer. "R-Roxas?"  
"Wrong," Larxene said with a smirk. "We made them. Everyone in Organization XIII has magic. We aren't human and anyone else who has magic isn't either."

Demyx's eyes widened. "Aren't…human?"  
"Nope. We don't have hearts," Larxene sighed. "We were never children. We just existed. I didn't like that. So after awhile, I decided I had to get answers and I left. I'm still searching, to be honest. I can't believe that what I feel isn't real."

"What do you mean by not real?" Demyx asked, growing more and more confused.

"By hearts I mean emotions. Well, physically too. But we can't feel either. They're just echoes of some past life. That's what I'm trying to find out. Just what these past lives are," Larxene told him, meeting his gaze to show she wasn't lying.

"But…how do you know what you feel isn't real?" Demyx wondered. "It just seems so sad."

"Xemnas told us. Xemnas doesn't lie. He knows everything. I think he knows more than he's letting on, too. Another reason why I left. Couldn't stand the guy," Larxene said.

"You said anyone who has magic isn't human," Demyx started. "What about Roxas?"

"Roxas," Larxene said. "I have no idea. He was obviously a kid, he didn't just appear like we did. I don't know. Something must've happened to him when he was younger. I don't know. I really don't. Sorry."

"So…Xigbar…his emotions aren't real?" Demyx asked, frowning.

"I can't say for sure. I said Xemnas doesn't lie. But I think…he might be wrong. Not lying, exactly, just wrong. So, I'll find out on my own. I think Xigbar's pretty sure of himself and what he thinks. You'd have to ask him," Larxene told him. "Did that help at all, Shorty?"

"A little, yes. Thank you," Demyx said, smiling. "Can I…talk to you again if I want to?"

"You don't have to ask," Larxene snorted. "But hey, I thought you worked for the Nilan King. You were a messenger, right?"

"Um, yeah. I'm actually just some guy they picked off the street," Demyx told her, blushing. "They were in a hurry."

Larxene threw her head back and laughed, narrowly missing hitting it on the wall behind her. "And yet people still have faith in governments. Heh. Idiots."

Demyx frowned again. "I-"

"Not you. You don't follow the King blindly. Well…at least I don't think you do. Did he pay you?" Larxene asked.

"Three thousand gold," Demyx answered, grinning.

"Good job," Larxene said, grinning as well. "Way to rip him off though."

"He has money to throw around I guess," Demyx said with a shrug.

"I think I like you," Larxene smirked.

"Good, I think. I'll see you around, later, I guess," Demyx said, getting to his feet and moving the chair so Larxene still had a foot rest.

"See ya."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Roxas and that damned Neko are heading for the capitol now. The guy says they left just an hour ago," Vexen said as he met Marluxia in one of the numerous alleyways of the port city.

The Audoron ship they had hitched a ride on had ended up being captured and all of its occupants thrown in jail save the two assassins; they had snuck off much earlier.

"Well the ship that brought them in left soon after they did," Marluxia sighed. "I have no idea who Larxene would go with though."

"We should just take a ship and follow Xigbar's," Vexen suggested, leaning against the stone wall. "Even if we don't know who Larxene is with, Xigbar is also on our list of people to eliminate; well at least now he is. We have no business with Roxas anyways."

"Outside your revenge," Marluxia added with a smirk.

Vexen's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to look past that. Just don't bring it up again."

"Whatever, my Ice Princess," Marluxia snickered. "Anyways, we don't even know where Xigbar is headed. There's no way we can catch him."

"So we'll head back to the capitol where Xemnas is," Vexen said. "And perhaps kill a Neko on the way."

Marluxia rolled his eyes.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Something doesn't seem quite right," Axel said quietly, sitting up in the saddle.

"Hm?" Roxas asked, glancing back at him.

"Look at the horses," Axel said, gesturing to the horses pulling the caravan.

The pair's ears were flattened and every once in awhile a muscle would twitch. "I don't see the big deal."

"They sense something, like me," Axel muttered. "I'm going to get down."

Roxas frowned but didn't protest, bringing the horse to a halt as Axel slid off. They caught up easily with the caravan but now Roxas could tell what Axel was talking about. There was a strange tension in the air and a prickling on his neck.

He yanked on the reins when he heard the unsheathing of swords and quickly moved closer to the caravan. The man sitting at the front had stopped as well but he didn't look like he would be any help as a group of bandits began to surround them.

Axel took the chakrams off his back and handed them to Roxas, stepping to the front of the caravan and locking eyes with the lead bandit, ears pressed flat to his head.

"Aw, look at this. The big kitty wants to play," the man sneered, spitting on the ground.

"Not a cat," Axel growled.

"Just step aside and let us raid the caravan, nice and easy," the man ordered. "You're out numbered.

"No."

"Axel," Roxas started warningly.

"Neither of you two can fight, allow me to fight for you, Master," Axel said quietly, in his anger forgetting that he was no longer a slave.

"Oh, I see now. You're from Audoro. Then I guess it would be good if we killed you," the man said, grinning widely. "The King would reward us."

"That's enough," Axel snapped, kicking off his shoes and letting his claws emerge. "I'll show you the might of a big _kitty_."

He lunged, tackling the lead man to the ground and slipping his claws easily into his throat, standing swiftly and lashing out behind him with his foot, cutting one of the men in the stomach before spinning and kicking him full in the face. The man crashed to the ground and Axel whirled around again, crouching down to duck a sword swipe before shifting onto one leg and lashing the other up, hitting his enemy full in the stomach before twisting and sending him to the ground as well.

In no time at all, the other five bandits were taken care of, lying in a heap on the side of the road. A fine sheen of sweat coated Axel's skin and he wiped at his brow with his wrist, panting lightly. The claws retracted and he quickly slipped into his shoes, turning to face Roxas and the caravan driver.

"I can take care of myself, Roxas. I promise," he said quietly, moving to get on the horse behind him.

"You are one hell of a Neko," the man commented as they started up again.

"Uh, thanks, I think," Axel mumbled.

"So I take it you don't like being called a cat," Roxas commented lightly.

"An old master called me kitty a lot," Axel said as a way of explanation.

"Oh…I see."

"Please don't worry about me too much," Axel said. "I can take care of myself just fine. You should worry about yourself instead."

"I know. I can't help it though. I love you."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

That night, Axel had a nightmare again, the first one in a long time. It was of his master, the one who had called him a cat. It was the same as any of the others; being held down, tortured, and then taken against his will, over and over and over again.

"I'm here," Roxas whispered soothingly, holding the shivering Neko close as they huddled under the blankets in their tent. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"Make them go away," Axel murmured. "Make them go away. The shadows and the demons. They made me a bad person. I'm tainted. I can't stand it. I-"

"You are not tainted," Roxas hissed. "Don't ever think that."

"But…" Axel trailed off, forcing himself to think clearly, shaking off the haze of his nightmare. "Sorry, I don't know what I was saying."

"Do you really think that?" Roxas asked softly. "Do you really think you're tainted?"

Axel swallowed thickly and then nodded. "I can't help it. I've been soiled so many times…"

"You're still pure," Roxas said quietly, tilting Axel's face up so they could look one another in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing on this planet. You are gorgeous and make me wonder if there is anything better in the world. You are not soiled, you are not tainted, you are not corrupted. You are perfect."

"How can you-"

Roxas silenced him with a kiss, not wanting to hear Axel berate himself further. Axel gave over submissively, accepting it, though Roxas could tell he was still upset. He let the kiss linger for a few more heartbeats before pulling away.

"You are beautiful, Axel." He shifted, rolling so he could straddle Axel's hips. "Let me show you."

"Here?" Axel breathed, eyes widening.

"I'm not going that far," Roxas told him. "Now help me cushion you more."

After some more shifting, Axel was comfortably resting on three layers of blankets, Roxas on top of him, licking at his throat. Roxas had ordered for him not to move, saying he wanted to explore Axel better this time.

He stripped Axel of his shirt and set to work on his chest, suckling one of his nipples while his fingers toyed with the other. It didn't take long for Axel to get hard as Roxas explored his chest thoroughly, finding all his weak spots and the spots that made him gasp out Roxas's name. It was odd for him to be the one being pleasured and not the other way around. Usually he was concentrated on the other's pleasure to worry with his own; besides, his usual bed partners were often repulsive.

Roxas was undoing his pants now, sliding them down slim legs and moving them to the side. He began to kiss Axel's thighs, ignoring the stiff arousal. Axel didn't mind; he didn't want to push the other into anything, even though he was supposed to be concentrating on himself for once. He couldn't hold back a groan when Roxas nipped his inner thigh, the slight pain causing him to arch his back. Roxas moved a little higher and to Axel's surprise, began to kiss the hardened length.

"Roxas, you don't-"

"I want to give you pleasure," Roxas said softly, his breath hitting the flushed flesh of Axel's cock.

"I just don't want you to push yourself," Axel mumbled.

"Stop thinking about me," Roxas said, ending the talking by taking the head into his mouth, sucking experimentally.

Axel groaned, tossing his head back and then shoving his knuckles into his mouth to muffle his cries. He didn't want to alert the other person traveling with them of what they were doing. Roxas's tongue flicked at the slit briefly before taking in a bit more, still keeping up the gently sucking motion before slipping a hand down to grasp the rest of his member, pumping slowly.

Roxas found that it wasn't awkward for him even though it was his first time every attempting something like it with someone. He found tasting Axel strangely arousing and couldn't help but moan softly as he began to bob his head, brushing his own arousal against Axel's leg through his pants. Axel responded with a shudder, slipping a hand down to gently grab at Roxas's hair, not pulling or tugging, just keeping his hand there. The skin beneath his hand was silky smooth and he twirled his tongue around the tip of it, tasting the pre-come.

"Roxas…" Axel breathed. "I'm getting close…"

Roxas was going to pull back. But he suddenly realized he wanted to taste Axel, wanted to taste all of him, wanted _him_. He sucked a bit harder, gripped a little tighter and suddenly, the Neko's cock bucked, shooting his creamy fluid into Roxas's mouth and throat. It wasn't totally unexpected and Roxas was able to swallow easily, thoroughly tasting it and finding that he liked it very much.

As he pulled away, letting the tip go with a soft pop, Axel spoke. "I warned you. Sorry."

"I wanted to taste you," Roxas admitted, licking his lips as he moved to stretch fully out on top of the red head. He tugged on one of the ears lightly and kissed Axel lovingly.

Axel could taste himself on the blond's tongue and found it arousing, moving their tongues together a bit more so he could taste better. He reached down with his hand, squeezing Roxas's member through his pants and causing the blond to arch his back, pulling his lips away and baring his throat. Axel nipped at the skin, massaging him slowly before undoing his pants, sliding them down and placing them off in the corner, bringing Roxas fully down on him.

Roxas moved his hips against Axel's, brushing his hardness against Axel's growing arousal. Axel wrapped his hand around them both like he had done before, rubbing them against each other sensually. Roxas panted harshly into Axel's neck as he rested his head on the Neko's shoulder. Was it possible to get so much pleasure from just a touch? He supposed the fact that it was Axel touching him that made the experience so much better.

"You're so beautiful, Roxas," Axel murmured into his ear, fighting back his own groans as he began to move his hips in time with his pumping hand.

"You are too," Roxas told him quietly, gasping as the friction brought him closer to the edge.

Axel turned his head slightly, engaging the blond in a kiss as he brought them both over the edge with his hand, feeling Roxas groan against his lips. As they slowly came down from their high, Axel reached blindly for their bag, taking out one of the used shirts and wiping their stomachs off with it. Roxas was already close to sleeping against him, and once he was done, Axel maneuvered them carefully so that they were beneath two of the covers. Then he pressed a little closer, pressing his lips to Roxas's forehead before drifting into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's short but here…wow I seem to be saying that a lot. But hey, it's right before exams, cut me some slack! That and I've been obsessed with new video games…but still! Enjoy the next chapter and I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

"You said they lived in Rithven?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx nodded from where he stood next to Xigbar, leaning against the railing. Another crew member was making sure the ship stayed on course. "Yep. They live right on the coast line and have a mile wide section of the beach."

"Do you think they'd mind if we docked there?" Xigbar asked, glancing at the shorter man.

"Well, I don't think so. But at least Rithven is to the south and not the north," Demyx told him.

"Yeah. They've stayed pretty free of fighting, being that far down," Xigbar commented. "Which is good of course."

"Oh and um, something else I should warn you about before we get there," Demyx said. "They don't look very old but they aren't merpeople or something. They just…they found me when they were really young and they'd been living on their own for awhile."

Xigbar's eyebrows rose. "How young?"

"Fourteen," Demyx said.

"And they were living together? Alone?" He was surprised but he supposed he shouldn't be. Everyone had their reasons for doing things.

"They love each other very much," Demyx said, gazing out at the seat. "Especially since they've been together so long."

"What are their names?" Xigbar asked. "You never told me."

"Oh. Well…their names are Zack and Cloud. Zexion lives with them too…he's only twenty though," Demyx told him.

"Ah, so they're gay," Xigbar commented. "Not that it's bad or something."

Demyx smiled lightly, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. "I know you don't think that way, Xigbar. You're too nice to be like that."

Xigbar swallowed and looked away, finding it too hard to look at the adorable upturned face. He was growing far too attracted to the other man, despite how they were most likely the same age, unless Demyx was older. It just felt wrong for him to fall for him.

"Is something wrong?"

Great, now he was concerned and he would look even cuter. "I'm fine. Just thinking. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

"Um…okay. I'll just go, if it makes you feel more comfortable," Demyx said, sensing that what he said was right.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Sorry, kid."

"Don't worry."

Xigbar knew that Demyx was at the very least thirty two years old, the same as him. That didn't help calm his fears of being attracted to someone who looked so young, much less date them.

"Hey Xiggy. Just passed the messenger boy," Larxene commented, suddenly appearing beside him. "Looked pretty sad. What'd you do to him?"

Xigbar looked at her, a frown on his face. "I'm attracted to Demyx."

Larxene's eyes widened. "Isn't he like, sixteen?"

"Talk to him about it. He's not," Xigbar muttered. "But he just looks so young."

"I see. Well if he's of legal age, what's the problem? I know you're gay so that's not it," Larxene said. "Whatever, I'll talk to him. I hope you realize he's attracted to you too. God knows why."

"Bitch."

Larxene just smirked. "And proud of it. You know I love you. Just trying to repay you for all the things you've helped me with."

"No problem."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Vexen, don't bother with it," Marluxia hissed, gripping Vexen's arm tightly.

The tent that hid Roxas and Axel from the view of the night as in sight and though the pair of assassins had planned on walking on by, Vexen's desire for revenge had gotten the better of him.

"Just let me kill him," Vexen hissed. "I'll be quick."

"Fine. But use a knife or something. Your ice will give us away," Marluxia snapped, releasing the blond. "And don't let them see your face."

"I'm not stupid!"

Vexen reeled away from Marluxia and stalked towards the tent.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel sat up, his ears twitching as they picked up the sound of twigs snapping and seconds later, Vexen's scent entered his nose. He quickly grabbed his pants and tugged them on. _For an assassin, he sucks,_ he thought, shaking Roxas awake.

"Get yourself clothed," Axel ordered. "Someone's coming."

Roxas obeyed without question, being sure to keep quiet as he did so. Axel listened carefully, noticing that the footsteps had stopped. Seconds later, his delicate ears picked up the sense of something whistling through the air and without a second thought, he threw Roxas to the ground, moving to block him from whatever it was that was now tearing through the flimsy material of the tent.

A heartbeat later, pain registered in his back. Axel threw his head back, a feral growl escaping his throat as his limbs began to tingle, a strange sensation racing through his blood, hotter and hotter. He twisted his arm back, tail lashing back and forth, and ripped the knife out, staring at the hole in the tent with smoldering green eyes. He crouched down, stalking forward like the cat he appeared to be. He moved through the hole silently and Roxas could only stare in shock.

He watched as Axel rose to his feet just outside the tent. With a flick of his wrist the knife was spiraling through the trees and when he heard a muffled cry, he had no doubt Axel had hit whoever had decided to attack them. By now the old man who had the caravan had woken and was rousing the horses, forcing them begin moving. Roxas swallowed thickly as he realized that the old man was making a break for it without them.

Suddenly, he realized the truth of the matter. A knife had hit Axel in the back. Tattoos…were all over his back.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, get back in here now. Whoever it is won't be coming back!"

Axel stood straight, nose sniffing at the air as his tail sliced threw the air in his agitation. Roxas was right, Vexen was fleeing, and quickly too. He could still catch him if he tried…

A hand snapped around his wrist, jerking him back and forcing him into the tent. Axel whipped around, pinning Roxas to the ground, green eyes glowing in the dark as he glowered down at Roxas. Roxas swallowed thickly, realizing he had just put himself in an even worse position.

"Axel, think clearly, please," Roxas begged softly. "Not here."

Axel was done thinking, thinking was over-rated, especially right now when lust was shining clearly in his eyes. He moved down and bit Roxas's neck harshly, enough to call forth several drops of blood.

"You are mine," he hissed.

Roxas thought past the pain and continued to insist on sanity. "Axel, you're bleeding. Your old wound might've reopened, let me check."

"Fine," Axel growled, anger evident in his voice.

He let Roxas up, sitting back on his feet and watching as Roxas found one of their lamps and lit it. Roxas looked back at Axel, startled at how much rage was in the Neko's eyes. He moved behind Axel, grabbing some rolled up bandages, examining the bleeding wound. Thankfully, the other one hadn't opened and the new one was more towards his left shoulder. He carefully bandaged it, unable to stop his trembling. This was different than last time Axel had been like this; he wouldn't be denied any longer.

Axel turned and pushed Roxas to the ground, gently, surprising Roxas. Their lips met softly, despite the fiery passion that was radiating off of the red head, his tail flicking back and forth. His arousal pressed into Roxas's thigh, the kiss growing more heated as Axel's tongue invaded his mouth. Roxas couldn't help but whimper, feeling so unbelievably weak, so dominated, so scared. He didn't want to be claimed when Axel was like this.

"Axel please," he whispered as Axel moved to his neck, suckling gently. "I don't want this. I can't now. I'm not ready."

"It's going to be now," Axel growled.

"Axe…" Roxas said, voice a bit stronger. "Stop."

Axel bit his neck harshly, again, a silent reply that he was _not_ stopping.

"At least let me take control! I've never bottomed before," Roxas hissed.

Axel froze, even in his lust induced haze realizing he couldn't take Roxas when he was a virgin, at least in that way. He pulled away, sitting up though remaining perched on Roxas's hips.

"Anything, Mater. Just get rid of this yearning," Axel whispered, voice husky.

Roxas surprised at how quickly Axel personality changed, falling into the submissive role easily. He slid out from beneath Axel, raising up on his knees and pressing his lips to the Neko's. He could tell that the red head was trying to hold back, trying not to dominate the kiss and shove him down so he could ravish his body. In any other situation, Roxas was sure he would let him but for his first time…he couldn't do it.

Axel was stroking his back now, hands diving beneath the fabric of his shirt and tracing the curve of his spine as their tongues danced. He rotated his hips into Roxas's, letting him know just how aroused he was. He made sure to relax himself as much as possible as Roxas pushed him to the ground, swallowing thickly to keep himself calm. Axel knew through his lust that he wanted his first time with Roxas to be special.

Roxas kissed at his throat lovingly, hands wandering over his naked chest, just drifting, feeling him, reminding himself of who Axel was. Axel's tail had grown still but his breath was heaving from the effort of not to attack Roxas and gain control and Roxas appreciated the effort.

"You're amazing, Axel," he said quietly in the red hair's ear. "You didn't hesitate to save me and even now…you're doing this for me."

"You forget…Roxas," Axel said, breathing roughly. "I have done this for so many people."

"I am not them," Roxas said sternly, moving to look Axel in the eyes. "I love you."

Axel swallowed again, heart thudding, and not just from the rut. "I love you too…Roxas."

Roxas smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss him only to have Axel stop him. "And that's why…I have to…resist."

"Axel."

"I want you so much right now. But…you're right. I can't force you into this and I can't…stand…being near you right now…want you so bad," Axel murmured, eyes drooping. "I should go sleep outside."

"But-"

"I can't do this to you, even if I bottom. Our first time…should be special…even if you are in control," Axel said, tail flicking as he tried to keep his actions in check.

"Thank you."

Axel moved quickly, suddenly disappearing from beneath Roxas and hovering at the hole in the tent. "Wrap up and keep warm. I'll be out here until morning. The rut will go away on the ride to the capitol."

"I love you Axel," Roxas said, moving closer again. "One last good night kiss?"

Axel looked torn briefly before pressing his lips to Roxas's quickly, but softly. "I love you too, my blond angel."

Roxas smiled and watched as the Neko darted out of the tent. He killed the fire in the lamp and then wrapped up in the blankets, catching the sweet scent of Axel still on them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, the reason this is so late is because I have been freakishly sick for the past week, roughly. I've missed a bunch of school and took my exams with a 102 temperature, which only got worse over the weekend. But here I am and I'm back to writing so things will be kicking in again. So sorry about the delay. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and enjoy.**

Axel let his claws rip through another tree, carving out a large hole. This movement barely soothed his need of violence but he supposed it was a start; after all, it distracted him from the other things on his mind. Roxas in particular. He didn't know how long he could do it for, resist the urge of Roxas. He could smell the sweet scent of his master, even from where he now stood.

He was able to comfort himself with the fact that he was able to keep himself relatively sane in the situation, enough to allow Roxas's first time be special, not something fueled by crazed lust.

But that meant he would be here for the next who knew how many hours, and tear a part trees in order to stave off the lust and anger. But he would do anything for Roxas, even if it meant he was worse off. As long as Roxas was okay, it didn't matter.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Are you satisfied now?" Marluxia grumbled, yanking tightly on the bandages that he was using to properly bind Vexen's wound.

"Yes actually," Vexen replied, hissing in slight pain as Marluxia jerked even harder on the white cloth, squeezing the injury painfully. "Just hurting him and sending him into a god damned rut is enough for me."  
"Your anger scares me sometimes," Marluxia said, gazing at the flickering lamp in the corner of their tent as Vexen grabbed his shirt and yanked it on over his head. "I worry that it will be the death of you."

"My death shouldn't matter to you," Vexen said quietly.

"You know why it does," Marluxia snapped.

"Yes. But it shouldn't. You shouldn't love me and I shouldn't love you," Vexen sighed, rubbing a hand over tired eyes.

"It's too late for me to change my feelings now. We'll just have to deal with it," Marluxia said. "And when the time comes, when the rest discover what we have been hiding-"

"Then we run," Vexen finished.

"And never look back."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Morning came, unbidden by both human and Neko. Roxas was grateful to see that Axel was in better control but was warned away with a gaze.

"I'm in better control but it doesn't mean I can resist you completely. Don't test me," Axel said, swinging up onto his horse.

He had packed the ruined tent, insisting that if they didn't make it to the capitol by nightfall it would still give them some shelter, how ever meager. Roxas kept a suitable distance away from the Neko as they rode but that didn't keep him from talking.

"Who was that, that attacked us? Do you know?" he asked.

"Vexen. I smelled him before he attacked," Axel told him, ears back in irritation. "He's bad at sneak attacks."

"They shouldn't be attacking us in the first place," Roxas hissed angrily. "They work for Nilan and I'm an ally of theirs."

"That doesn't mean I am," Axel started. "I mean, Vexen attacked me. Only me. If they were after you, they definitely would've attacked straight on. It's probably just some foolish grudge against me for what I did to Vexen. They can attack me because technically, I'm not an ally of Nilan."

"I now question why I didn't see this," Roxas commented.

Axel cracked a tentative smile. "I could be wrong. But if I'm right, I highly doubt he'll attack us again. I'm pretty sure after what I did this time, he won't want to challenge me again."

"that's good. I'm still going to be talking to the King about this though. I won't stand for Vexen getting away with hurting you again," Roxas said firmly.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Axel said with a shrug.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

It was noon before Xigbar saw Demyx again. According to Larxene, he had been holed up in his room, refusing to come out. After the blond skipped lunch, Xigbar decided he had had enough and stormed to his cabin.

"Open up before I break down the god damned door," he growled.

"Come in then," Demyx called, voice tired.

Xigbar tried the door. It was locked. "Nice try, now unlock it."

"I can't! I can't stand up," Demyx said.

"Har, har. Open the damn door."

"I'm telling the truth I'm too sick to stand up," Demyx said, voice pitiful.

Xigbar sighed and pulled out one of the knives, activating its power and teleporting himself into the room. At first, Demyx was nowhere to be seen, and then Xigbar realized he was huddled under the covers of his bed in a small ball.

"You're serious?!"

"Yes!" Demyx cried, voice slightly muffled by the blanket. "I'm sick and it hurts to move."

"Well let me see what's wrong," Xigbar said, voice softening a bit from sympathy.

"I know what it is," Demyx told him, peeking his head out of the covers. His dirty blond hair was mussed and his blue eyes were clouded with exhaustion. "Sometimes I get really weak if I'm not in the water. It strikes at random times, Zexion says it's because I should be in the water _all_ the time. I'll be better in a few hours though"

Xigbar sighed, resisting the urge to throw his hands up in the air in irritation. "Alright then. I'll stay here and make sure you're okay. There's something I want to talk about anyways."

Demyx began to sit up and then winced, collapsing back on the bed. "Uh, okay then. I'd get you a chair but I can't move."

"It's the thought that counts I suppose," Xigbar mused, grabbing one of the chairs and sliding it over towards Demyx's bed. "Now. I've been thinking about somethings and Larxene told me something very interesting."

"Larxene's crazy, don't listen to her!" Demyx yelped, eyes growing wide and all tiredness vanishing.

Xigbar chuckled. "You just confirmed what she said was true. You really should learn to think before you speak."

"Oh, just get it over with already," Demyx grumbled, turning away from him so he wouldn't have to look the other man in the eye. "Tell me that you don't return my feelings and you think it's endearing but it's making your ego swell way too much because you're already way too over confident and-"

"Now if I didn't return your feelings that is what I would say," Xigbar said with a chuckle. "But I actually like you very much, Demyx, I just feel like a dirty old man because you look so young."

Demyx suddenly twisted around, staring up at him with his wide cerulean eyes, tentative hope in them. "You mean it?"

"Yes, Demyx. I do," Xigbar said. "Though I don't know why you're attracted to me in the first place."

"Because you're brave and smart and you don't do anything half-assed and you hate lazy people and you make me laugh and there's so much more I want to know about you compared to what you've told me so far and-"

"Remember that thing you said about my ego swelling?" Xigbar asked, laughing lightly.

Demyx blushed. "Oh right. Whoops."

Xigbar reached forward and ruffled his hair. Demyx pouted at him and tried futilely to fix it with one hand, only serving to mess it up more than it was.

"So what does this mean now?" Demyx asked, finally giving up and turning his gaze up to Xigbar. "Are we together or something?"

"Well usually, when two people find themselves in our situation they date, yes," Xigbar said, smirking a bit.

"Yeah but most people aren't mermaids with a lost memory, now are they?" Demyx snickered. "But yeah. Okay. I can do that."

Xigbar sighed, glad that it had gone over so well. "Well that's good for me to know. And now I feel pretty damn awkward. So if you're okay, I'm heading up top to get some air."

"I'm fine," Demyx said with a nod. "Bye, bye."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So you and Demmy got together finally?"

Xigbar jumped when he heard Larxene's voice right behind him and it was only through the woman's quick movements he didn't end up tumbling over the edge.

"God damn, stop sneaking up on me you crazy bitch!" Xigbar snarled. "And how the hell do you know that?"

Larxene smirked, green eyes bright with mirth. "I'm good at eavesdropping you know."

"And I'm good at killing people," Xigbar retorted. "Especially eavesdroppers."

"Oh I'm so terrified," Larxene said in mock horror. "But on a more serious note, Demyx told me about his merman powers or whatever. He told me when I asked him what he thought of you. I didn't even have to ask."

"I still feel like a dirty old man," Xigbar grumbled, turning to lean against the rail and stare out at the sea.

"But that's because you are!" Larxene told him, her laugh letting him know she was joking. "Seriously though, you know how it works. When people are attracted to each other they mind as well get together. No one knows how much longer we have to live."

Xigbar shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. With all this war shit that's going on, we could be dead tomorrow."

"I'm not talking about the military, those guys are weaklings," Larxene said, waving her hand dismissively. "I mean the Organization. Marluxia and Vexen are probably heading to the capitol to regroup and knowing Vexen, he's probably still steamed about being beaten by a Neko."

Xigbar straightened with realization. "Shit."

"Calm down," Larxene ordered, leaning on the rail beside him. "That Neko can take care of himself. Besides, Roxas is an ally of Nilan and if he complains, the whole Organization is screwed unless Xemnas punishes Vexen."

"Less trouble for us then," Xigbar said with a shrug, relaxing a bit.

"So, these guardians of Demyx's," Larxene started. "Think they're cute?"

Xigbar rolled his visible eye. "They're _gay_."

"Doesn't mean I can't uh…watch," she said, snickering at Xigbar's disgusted expression. "Kidding Xiggy. Kinda."

"I worry for you sometimes," Xigbar sighed.

"Aw, you don't need to. I'm already corrupted," Larxene said with a smirk. "I'll be below deck if you need me."

Xigbar watched her go and then turned his gaze back out to the sea. Something felt off and he couldn't tell what. After Larxene brought up the Organization…

"Hey, John!" Xigbar called up to the crewman in the crow's nest. "Anything behind us?"

The man turned and checked before shaking his head no. Xigbar sighed. _Must be nerves._


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, here it is. The next chapter to Enslaved. Important little note/question at the end of this chapter. So without further ado, here's the chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Roxas searched his pockets as the gate guarding the capitol loomed closer, looking for the ring with the Hikaru symbol on it. Axel reined in his horse when he realized Roxas falling behind, trotting back to where he was.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, staying a safe distance of three feet away from the blond.

"The Hikaru ring. I can't get to the King without it," Roxas answered. "Here we go."

"Can I see?" Axel asked.

Roxas tossed the ring to the Neko and Axel snatched it out of the air. He turned it in his finger tips, examining the symbol. Two keys were carved into the gold surface, both crossing near the center.

"Any real reason for the keys?" Axel asked, brushing his thumb over the indention.

"No idea. The symbol has been in our family for over a century. No one ever told me what it meant and I killed everyone…else," Roxas mumbled, looking down.

"Heads up, Roxy," Axel said.

Roxas glanced up at him. "Roxy?" He barely managed to catch the ring Axel threw him without falling off of his horse.

"Just trying to cheer you up a bit," Axel said with a grin.

"Uh, thanks," Roxas said, a small smile touching his lips. "You've seemed better lately." He tapped his hells against the horse's sides so the two could continue.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Well, you've been more confident. Less…timid…"

"Timid?" Axel raised a fine red eyebrow.

"Maybe that isn't the right word. Less obedient and more…in control," Roxas said, voice thoughtful. "And not in a bad way or something. A good way."

"Well that might because no one owns me anymore. That's the first time in seven years."

"I'm glad I could change it all for you, Axel," Roxas said, giving him another smile.

"No one is allowed inside the gates of the capitol without permission from the King," the guard stated calmly, staring at Roxas levelly.

"Is this permission enough?" Roxas asked, displaying the ring clearly.

The man's eyes widened. "I apologize for not recognizing you Master Hikaru. Please go inside. Head straight for the castle and show the ring to the guards there," the man said, stepping aside and triggering the gate to open.

Axel smirked at how the man stumbled over himself. It showed how much power Roxas had in the country of Nilan, even though he hadn't lived there for the majority of his life. He was surprised when the gates opened and displayed to him were the bustling streets of the capitol of Nilan, a city named after the country itself; Nilan city.

There seemed to be shop stands everywhere, any number of things being sold from carpets and furniture to food and weapons. Large apartment like buildings lined the bustling streets; windows pressed closely together suggesting that most of them were small apartments. The most shocking thing to see, for Axel at least, was how the Nekos mingled with the humans as if they were equals, even more so than in the port town they had first arrived in.

"I've never seen a city so big," Axel commented over the shouting voices and talking.

"This is only the first section. The castle way up there is the center. The city sprawls all the way around it," Roxas told him.

"Wow."

Roxas smiled and dismounted from his horse, motion for Axel to do the same. "It's easier to lead the horse rather than ride it through these big crowds," he said.

Axel just nodded and followed after him.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Sora stared at the blond man, watching as he got down off his horse. Riku joined him, following his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" the silver haired teen ask, aquamarine eyes hard.

"That guy," Sora said, pointing as the man moved through the crowd. "Doesn't he look kinda like me? He looks real familiar…"

"Don't be an idiot. All I care about is the fact that he's got a fancy looking ring," Riku said. "You stay here, I'll go steal it off of him."

Sora glanced down at the man's hand and saw that he was loosely holding in between two fingers. "Wait Riku!"

But the silver haired teen was already darting through the crowds, heading to cut off the man and his horse. Sora quickly took off after him, hoping that they weren't getting in over their heads with something stupid. The man looked so familiar and he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he should know, something he _had_ to know and had forgotten.

Riku stopped directly in front of the blond haired man, causing him to stop and stair at the teen ruffian with calculating blue eyes. The Neko behind him glared at Riku, as if he sensed malicious intent. As Sora moved to join him, Riku fixed him with a quick stare, ordering him to stay behind. Instantly, Sora realized what Riku wanted. He wanted him to sneak up and grab the ring, or at least get some of their supplies.

Sora decided the latter would be easier and moved behind the horses, creeping closer as Riku began to talk to the blond man. His hand moved under the flap of one of the bags and he stared at the back of the Neko's head, praying that he wouldn't be noticed. Almost as if on cue, the moment he thought this he was knocked onto his back, pinned to the ground by the Neko.

The crowd around them stopped and stared at the small teen pinned to the ground beneath the angry red headed Neko.

"Axel!" the blond shouted, racing towards them and ignoring Riku completely. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping a little thief," the Neko, Axel, growled, glaring down at Sora with smoldering green eyes. "What did you steal?"

"Nothing!" Sora answered quickly, I didn't get a chance to grab anything!"

"Sora," Riku hissed, moving quickly towards them. "Call your damn animal off."

The blond fixed Riku with a cold blue stare. "He's not an animal. You shouldn't try to steal things, fool. Axel, relax."

Axel stood up and the crowd began to move away, obviously thinking the drama was over. Sora got to his feet, dusting himself off to the best of his ability as Riku moved to his side quickly.

"Come on Sora, let's go," Riku ordered.

"Let's go too, Axel."

"Roxas! They tried to steal our stuff!" Axel protested.

"Roxas?" Sora glanced up at the blond man, staring at him. "Why is there something so familiar about that name?"

Sora stared into the blue eyes, so like his own, trying to discern what was so recognizable about the man. Roxas was staring at him as well with an equally puzzling expression, as if he too felt some connection. Sora's eyes shifted to the ring in the man's hand and he looked at it.

"Can…can I see that?" Sora asked.

"No way," Axel answered. "You'll run away with it."

"No. Just let me look at it, you can hold it, I promise I won't take it," Sora begged, eyes wide. "Please."

Roxas held it out, displaying the image clearly. Sora stared it intensely, examining the two keys that criss crossed in the middle. Then suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through his head and he stumbled back, eyes squeezing shut as hot white pain lanced up his spine and collected in his head.

"Sora!"

He felt Riku's arms wrap tightly around him and heard Roxas give a similar shout before he suddenly blacked out.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

(Sora flashback)

"Mom? Why are we going to go see Namine?" Sora asked, gripping his mother's hand tightly.

Kairi was on the other side of their mom, holding her other hand and she looked over at Sora, eyes questioning.

"Just to play, you haven't seen each other in awhile," the brunette woman replied tightly as she led them up to the front of the mansion and shook her hand free of Sora's so she could rap her knuckles on the door.

A Neko servant answered the door and let them inside. "You are here to see Mistress Namine, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," their mother said.

"Follow me then." The Neko bowed and headed for the stairs.

Sora glanced around boredly as they were led up the stairs and then down a dim hallway towards the end. The Neko turned in left when he opened the door to one of the rooms and his mother led the two twins inside. Namine sat on the bed, staring out the window. The white covers were pulled up to her waist and a sketchbook lay on her lap, scattered colored pencils lying on the bed. She turned when she heard them come in, tucking her blond hair behind one ear.

"Hello, Sora, Kairi," she said, giving them each a small smile. "Are you sure this is what you want, Auntie?"

Sora looked up at his mother with questioning blue eyes. "What's she talking about?"

"Yes, this is what I want." Sora frowned when he realized he was being ignored.

Namine's expression grew sad as she gazed at the smaller children. "Lock the door on your way out."

Sora knew something was wrong then, even with his young age of seven. "Mom, what's going on?"

His mother was gone though, striding out the door and after locking it, slamming it behind herself. Sora reached his hand out to Kairi, instinctively wanting to protect her as he stared at Namine warily.

"I'm so sorry," Namine murmured. "But it's for the best."

She opened the sketchbook and started drawing and Kairi pressed closer to Sora.

"Sora…" she mumbled. "I…"

"I'll protect you," Sora said firmly, wrapping his arms around Kairi tightly.

He suddenly felt the ground shift and looked down in shock, surprised to see that a strange white film like substance was beginning to bubble up from the ground, becoming a solid wall and moving up until it was at their waists.

"Sora…" Kairi whimpered, clutching his arm in terror.

Sora was forced away as the wall separated them and then began to wrap around him, closing him in a shell like area. Kairi stood on the other side, hands pressed tightly to the clear substance as tears began to run down her cheeks. She mouthed his name before slipping down to her knees and then falling over on her side, eyes closed. Before he could shout her name, he too fell to the ground.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

(End Sora Flashback, Being Roxas Flashback)

"Namine, another two of them died," Roxas said quietly, closing the door behind him.

Namine sat up slowly, wincing as she did so and leaned against her headboard. "I'm sorry Roxas. Who was it this time?" she asked softly.

"Sora and Kairi," he murmured, sitting down at the foot of her bed. "I'm so sorry for all of this. I shouldn't have brought this upon my family and you…you're sick too. It'll take you soon too. I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

Namine's ears began to shimmer as she stared at her brother and she reached a hand out to gently cradle his cheek. He covered her cold hand with his own and looked up at her, the depth of his regret shining strong enough to make the tears spill down her face.

"Oh Roxas. I'm sorry. I…can't let you live with the guilt. Sora and Kairi aren't dead," Namine whispered. "I erased their memories and our Aunt took them away."

Roxas's eyes widened. "You what?"

"You're not the only one with magical powers, Roxas," Namine said softly, removing her hand and grabbing her sketchbook and pencil.

Roxas stood up. "Namine, what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, but one day, I hope you can meet Sora. But until then, you can't remember him and you can't remember what I've told you," she whispered, not looking at him, instead looking down at the paper where there was already a shape beginning to show.

"Namine you can't do this," Roxas said.

"Don't make me regret telling you," she continued. "One day, you'll remember. I promise. But until then, sleep."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

(Flash backs over)

Roxas woke up slowly. He was lying in a bed and he could sense someone lying on it beside him. He shoved the new information that had been crammed into his head away as he turned to look at whoever was lying in the bed beside him. It was the street rat from before, Sora.

Blue eyes opened slowly and met his and the two of them stared at each other, realization settling over both of them though their expression didn't change.

"You're my cousin," Sora said quietly. "You killed our family."

Roxas nodded. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not."

"What about Kairi?"

"She's fine. Where are we?"

"You're in the castle," Axel answered, suddenly grabbing their attention.

"Axel," Roxas said, jolting up and looking towards the door. "I didn't hear you come in."

Axel gave him a grin and walked over. "I'm stealthy I guess. That Riku kid is out in the hall and he brought some girl with him. I got us in here using your ring. But uh…are you okay?"

"He's my cousin," Roxas said simply, pointing a thumb at Sora.

"And you found this out…how?"

"Uh, apparently my sister erased my memory before I died," Roxas told him, frowning a bit. "She had magic, like me. And she never told me. She did say that I would one day remember and maybe meeting Sora was what did it."

"She erased my memory too," Sora said. "So Kairi and I wouldn't remember what was happening to our family and hate…Roxas."

"I'm sorry," Roxas said, turning to look at the teen that looked so much like him.

"Don't worry. It's…it's no big deal," Sora told him, a wide smile splitting his face. "And anyways, it doesn't matter now. I mean, I'm in a castle now and I'm related to…well someone who is special enough to get in here. Kairi and I don't have to live in the streets anymore! Well…assuming you'll take care of me."

Roxas didn't hesitate to nod. "Of course. You can stay with us."

"So uh…is he a servant?" Sora asked, pointing at Axel. "No offense or something."

"No. He's not," Roxas answered, getting to his feet only to stumble a bit from dizziness. Axel caught him easily before springing away, mindful of the fact that he was still in a rut, even though his worry put him in better control. "He's a close companion."

"Oh…can…can I see Kairi and Riku now?" Sora asked.

"Of course. We'll send them in. Don't leave this room though," Roxas said sternly. "I have to go meet with the King. And if you see anyone in a black cloak, stay away, understood?"

Sora nodded, looking puzzled. "Sure, whatever you say."

**So I have two questions for people who review. Did you remember Sora and was I too abrupt with the plot? Drop a review to let me know please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I got this done relatively fast considering. Google Docs is the best thing ever. Heh. But yeah. I had some of this already written awhile ago so I'm kinda cheating but it's something. Thankfully, updates should begin to get faster over time. I hope. Thanks for all the support. Sorry if the formatting is a bit weird this time around. I apologize for not being able to answer all your reviews personally.**

Marluxia stared at Vexen nervously, watching to see if the man would give himself away as Roxas and the Neko stepped into the throne room, making their way down the long room until they stood before the king.

"Greetings, your Highness," Roxas said, bowing down to the man who sat in the throne.

Axel followed his example and when they stood again, he stared at the man with wide eyes. Marluxia watched as the Neko began to fidget as Roxas talked to the man, confused by the fear that was suddenly in his eyes. He followed the red head's gaze to make sure it wasn't Vexen he was looking at; it wasn't. It was the king.

There was nothing really odd about the king, in Marluxia's opinion. He was old but his hair stayed blond as it cascaded down to his shoulders. He always wore red robes and when he walked, he was always very slow, refusing the aide of a cane. The only things that were truly different were the orange colored eyes that seemed to stare into one's soul. They had never bothered him before but he supposed to anyone who had never met the man it would bug them. But make them fear him? There had to be something else. Not that he really cared. What was the Neko to him?

"Xemnas," the king suddenly spoke. "I suggest you keep your subordinates in better check."

The silver haired leader of the organization nodded firmly, turning his stern gaze to Vexen who shifted uncomfortable beside him.

"I will make sure to do that, King DiZ."

"Well, if that is all, you may go," DiZ said, nodding. "We may talk strategic matters later, Roxas."

"Of course Your Highness," Roxas said. "Come on Axel."

The Neko grabbed Roxas's arm and with a last lingering look at the King, exited the room.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"What was that about?" Roxas asked quietly as they began walking down the hall. He found it strange that Axel was clinging to him like a small child, especially considering his condition.

"I don't think I should tell you," Axel replied, chewing his bottom lip in concentration.

"Don't be stupid. Something has you wound up. Was it Vexen?" Roxas asked. He had noticed the fierce glare that the blond man had been giving not only Axel but him as well.

"No. He doesn't bug me at all. He's a pathetic excuse for a human being," Axel grumbled.

"Then what is it?"

"It's better if you don't know," Axel muttered.

"It's better if I don't know? If I don't, you'll end up hurt," Roxas said.

"I don't want to ruin anyone's reputation," Axel told him quietly.

Roxas stopped, grabbing Axel abruptly and shoving him into the wall. "Bullshit. I don't give a damn about someone's reputation. If it's got you so worked up that you can ignore the rut, it's obviously serious. Now tell me."

"The King of Nilan was a friend of a past owner," Axel blurted, eyes squeezing shut. "He used me, twice, and gave my master the idea for my tattoos. He put the magic in them to make them work."

Roxas pulled away, eyes growing cold. "Don't you dare lie to me. You're just delirious from the rut. DiZ is kind to let us be here and protect us. Don't offend him like that."

Axel stared at Roxas, green eyes wide with disbelief. "You don't believe me?"

"DiZ is old and there's no way he would abuse a Neko when he fought so hard for their rights," Roxas growled, eyes narrowed.

Axel didn't want to cry. But he did. Tears welled up and began to fall and he fell to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest, ears pressing back and tail wrapping around himself protectively. Roxas stared down at him, mind torn. He couldn't bring himself to fully believe Axel but would the Neko really act this way if he wasn't sure? No…he wouldn't.

Roxas got down on his knees before Axel, cupping his face in one hand and wiping the tears away with the other. Axel tried to tug away but Roxas held him in place firmly.

"Stop crying and listen. I don't know what to believe. DiZ has been in my life for years, raising me. I can't just suddenly believe he's done the things you claim he has. Give me time to think it over," he said quietly.

Axel suddenly hugged him, overwhelmed by his willingness to believe him, crying into his neck. Roxas held him gently and that was how Riku found them when he went out to see where they were.

"So he isn't your slave, he's your lover," the silver haired teen said calmly.

"Not a word to Sora or Kairi," Roxas said. "I don't know how they would take it yet."

"Neither do I. But I have to tell you something before you talk to them again," Riku said, completely ignoring Axel's crying figure. "I am their family. You are nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"You don't intimidate me, child," Roxas said, eyes cold. "I am not an evil person. I did not want them to die. I would never kill them now that I have found them. You might not believe me now, but you will, eventually."

Riku snorted. "Whatever."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Xigbar knew he should've gone with his first instinct. Overnight, a ship had appeared on the horizon, with no flag to claim its alliance. That could only mean it was from the organization.

"Larxene, they're following us," Xigbar said.

"congrats, you heard me coming up behind you for once," Larxene said dryly.

"Shut up whore," Xigbar growled.

"Pedo!"

"He's thirty two dammit!" Xigbar snapped. "Now let's focus on the problem at hand."

"Send lover boy to change the water currents," Larxene said, folding her arms across her chest. "Then we can outrun them no problem."

"I am not sending Demyx anywhere near them, besides, he's sick," Xigbar told her.

"What's he sick of?" Larxene asked curiously.

"Been out of the water for too long…damn you woman!" Xigbar shouted.

Larxene laughed. "All the more reason for him to turn the currents. He won't be sick and he'll help us out."

"You see everyone only as a tool, don't you?" Xigbar asked.

Larxene shrugged. "Does it matter? Now hurry up and make your decision. Xaldin is on that ship."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you think they gained so much ground so quickly?" Larxene asked.

"Dammit. I'll go talk to him."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"I can do it," Demyx told him, sitting up. "Just get me to the water and I'll take care of everything."  
Xigbar ruffled Demyx's hair. "Be careful and make sure you have my knife with you."  
Demyx nodded and pulled the knife out from beneath the sheets. "I uh, always have it on me now."  
Xigbar laughed. "I see that. Now let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

Demyx flicked his tail as he split through the water. He had felt better almost as soon as he had touched the water, his energy returning all at once. As he approached the other ship, he gathered the water around him, waiting until it built up to the capacity he could hold with his magic. Then, he sent it towards the ship.

He focused and quickly began channeling more water through him so that a steady stream pushing into the ship. To his surprise, the ship barely slowed. Demyx frowned and pushed more water into the ship, ignoring how it continued to grow closer and closer, concentrating only on slowing it down. He didn't realize his mistake until he glanced up towards the surface and saw a spear hurtling down towards him. Quickly, he moved forward, a little too fast, and smacked against the hull of the ship.

As his vision grew spotty, he tightened his grip on the knife and shoved it into the wood. The last things he saw were a bright flash of purple light and a net floating down towards him.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"I knew this would happen. God dammit Larxene!" Xigbar hissed.

"You can't blame me. He agreed to it," Larxene protested.

"Whatever. You're coming with me to save him," Xigbar ordered. "No objections. Alright?"

"They'll kill me if they see me! You know that Xigbar! I'm wanted by the Organization!" Larxene said, eyes sparking.

"Don't give a damn about that."

"Xig-"

He cut her off when a blinding flash of purple lit the area.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Demyx woke slowly, his mind registerig the pain long before his vision returned. His head ached and he was chained to the wall, thick metal braces wrapped around his ankels and wrisits. This wasn't good, obviously.

His eyes flickered around the dimly lit room. He was in a small enclosed area and the door across from him had no window for him to see out of. Worst of all, his sickness seemed to have returned.

_Please Xigbar. I don't want to be alone here,_ Demyx thought desperately.

There was the sound of the door being unlocked and he tensed. He was surprised to see Xigbar there, a stern glance ordering him to be quiet. He only caught a glimpse of Larxene before the door was latched shut, silently.

"Thank god you're okay," Xigbar breathed, his visible yellow eye showing his relief. "But just to be sure...I'll have to check something. Xaldin has been known to make other people into...what we are. I don't know how he does it, neither does Xemnas but he can...so I just have to check, alright?"

As he spoke, he pick locked the locks holding him to the wall. Once Demyx was standing again, though swaying a bit, he pressed two fingers to Demyx's neck, feeling for his pulse.

"Demyx..."

Demyx closed his eyes. "It's gone isn't it? My heart?"

"Demyx, I'm sorry," Xigbar said, voice cracking. "I never meant for this to happen. I should've gotten here sooner," Xigbar murmured, pressing his forehead into the wall.

Demyx didn't say anything, instead wrapping his arms around Xigbar's torso and pressing his face into Xigbar's shoulder. The only sign that he was crying, was the light shake of his shoulders.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Larxene hated that she had guard duty. Especially since Xaldin was now striding towards her, a rather creepy grin on his face. She knew coming here was a bad idea, seeing as how the Organization was eager to remove her head from her shoulders.

"Hello little witch," Xaldin said, flipping the long dreadlocks over one shoulder.

_Forgot he was so gay. He shouldn't be so obvious about these things, Larxene thought.  
_

"Hey Xiggy!" she called, pulling out several kunais as a spear materialized in Xaldin's hand. "Reunions are fun and all but I kinda wanna leave now!"

Xigbar jerked the door open right as Xaldin hurled the spear at Larxene. Thanks to his quick thinking, Larxene didn't have to worry. Xigbar threw a knife and the spear disappeared in a blinding flash.

"Ah, so there's more. Long time no see, Xigbar," Xaldin called. "Did you like what I did to your little friend?"

Xigbar's visible eye grew cold. "You die here."

"Xigbar. A fight now is a really bad idea," Larxene said. "It's too closed in and we probably attracted the attention of the crew already."

"Already forgot that I can run a whole ship by myself? I'm hurt," Xaldin said.

"So it's just you?" Xigbar asked as Demyx moved to stand behind Larxene.

This ended up being a bad idea because suddenly, an arm wrapped around his waist, the cool metal of a knife dancing lightly over his neck.

"And me of course," the man who held him said.

"So the Superior sent his lapdog to attack us," Xigbar said, voice dry, not turning around.

"Be careful waht you say. I have your little bitch," the man hissed.

Xigbar whipped around, his single eye glowering at the man. Demyx twisted in his grip to look at his captor. The man had yellow eyes and even though they weren't focused on him, he couldn't help but feel terrified. The eyes were full of mocking hatred, yet somehow remained emotionless at the same time. The expression confused him. Light blue hair reached the top of Demyx's head but he was more focused on the X shaped scar that marred the man's face.

Overall, the man just creeped him out.

"Demyx, don't worry. It won't hurt a bit."

"What?"

Xigbar didn't answer, drawing a knife and flinging it with a flick of his wrist. Demyx felt it sink into his chest and his eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. Xigbar had _stabbed_ him. This was all he had time to think because the next moment he was in his cabin in Xigbar's ship.

"God dammit!" Demyx cursed. "I could've helped! I wanted to, I don't need protecting! I...have to help."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

The fight exploded as soon as Demyx disappeared. Saix lunged forward, his large claymore appearing out of thin air. Instead of dancing back like anyone else would do, Larxene met his attack, jumping right at him and punching him squarely in the jaw, taking him by surprise and snapping his head back. It didn't throw him off for long and he whipped his foot into her stomach.

She stood her ground and drew a kunai, electricity sparking along the metal. Saix jerked away and brought the claymore up to block the attack. Larxene grinned and suddenly vanished, appearing behind him and slashing the knife into the man's back. He stumbled and then whilred around, slamming the claymore into her side. She hit the wall, hard, her ribs throbbing. Definitely bruised but not broken. She was suddenly thankful for the fact that she wasn't human.

Larxene rolled to the side as Saix swung the claymore again. It smashed through the wall and she knew then that the ship would go down before she finished their fight. She stole a glance to Xigbar and saw that he was gone, probably up to the main deck so he could have room to fight Xaldin. She leapt to her feet and raced towards the stairs, very much aware of Saix running behind her.

She was lucky. The stairs led right to the main deck where Xigbar and Saldin were both fighting furiously in the air. Beams of purple light seemed to shoot every which way as Xaldin moved through the air, six spears spiraling around him, deflecting and attacking all at once. She didn't have time to consider them much longer though because Saix had attacked again, nearly taking her head off with the huge weapon.

Swiftly, she reached into the folds of her cloak to draw three kunais for each hand, gripping them tightly as she rolled across the wooden deck, painfully aware of how the claymore smashed into the wood barely an inch behind her. She leapt to her feet a few meters before she reached the main mast before racing towards it, using her momentum to carry her part way up it.

Saix swung the claymore towards her and she pushed off from the huge pole, slicing through the air before sinking three of the kunais into Saix's shoulder, her momentum forcing her to let go of them and fly over his head. She quickly charged them full of electricity and watched Saix stumble, using the claymore for support. Something in her hesitated in delivering the final blow and that hesitation cost her the chance. The next moment, Saix ripped the kunais out with an angry growl, tossing them over the ships edge as a red glow began to radiate from him.

"Shit," she hissed, reaching for more kunais.

Everyone in the Organization knew that Saix in Berserk mode was not good. As he turned to face her, she felt a zip of fear course through her before shoving it down and hardening her gaze, meeting the feral yellow eyes. His feet scarcely touched the ground as he raced towards her, lightning fast. She barely managed to duck under the mighty swing of the claymore and shoved her fist, which was laced by her kunais, directly into his stomach.

His only reactions were to growl angrily and kick her in the gut, sending her backwards before moving towards her again. She stumbled to her feet but the next instant, pain filled her vision as the claymore smashed into her side, sending her into the air. She hit the railing of the ship and abruptly coughed up blood, her vision growing spotty as she stared down at the thrashing sea.

The next second, she was tumbling down into the water, hitting it with an abrupt smack before the cold overcame her. Struggling for breath, she urged her body to obey her and carry her to the surface. Surprise overcame her when an arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her to the top.

"I wasn't going to let you two fight all alone," Demyx told her. "Now stay here."

"Wha-"

She was surprised to find that the water beneath her was suddenly solid and she could lie down on it. Gratefully she did, watching as Demyx moved his hands and created a foaming tower of water, suddenly using it to swim up so he was at level with the ship. Somehow, he made it to the deck and transformed back into a human. Demyx was glad he had brought along a cloak, one he had stolen from Larxene's closet to be exact.

He quickly tugged it on and then ducked to dodge the claymore that was suddenly swung at his head. Demyx wondered then why he had decided to come and fight. He had never fought in his life before and he could only improvise using his powers…which he had little practice with.

_Well, stress is the best way to force me to learn things I guess,_ he thought.

Demyx attempted to summon the water like he did when he was trying to stall the ship, darting around the deck to avoid being hit by Saix's jerky movements. It was a lot tougher, seeing as how there was a lot of wood separating him from the water.

_Why am I trying to summon the water up? I'll destroy the ship. Let's try this!_

Demyx called the water from the right side of the ship, shocked at the strong reaction he got. The water shot up and suddenly blasted Xaldin out of the air, slamming him against the deck. Quickly, Demyx moved his hands to channel the water towards Saix, using it to pin the man to the ground. Unfortunately, after this, he had no idea how to stop it. The water continued to flow and he fell to his knees, energy draining out of him abruptly. The water flow ceased after this and he grabbed the railing to pull himself up as Xigbar landed on the deck.

"Demyx," he started. "I told you to get away. I provided you with a way to leave."

"I won't let you fight alone," Demyx said stubbornly.

Saix glared at the two men, hefting the large claymore over one shoulder.

"Still gonna fight?" Xigbar asked.

Saix wavered, his glare intensifying nonetheless. "Of course. I shall not return empty handed to my superior though I'll be fighting alone." He gestured behind Xigbar and Demyx to where Xaldin lay, unmoving. Small wisps of a black smoke like substance drifted off of him and into the air.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked.

"He's fading," Xigbar said quietly, keeping his eye focused on Saix. "We Nobodies don't die. We fade."

Demyx tore his glance away from Xaldin and turned back to Saix. His gaze widened when he saw a portal appearing behind the man, a dark bubbling mass moving up to the height of the blue haired man. A hand reached out and seized Saix's arm, pulling him into the darkness abruptly.

Silence resonated in the area. Finally, Demyx spoke.

"What just happened?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my god I wrote almost all of this today. Insanity, yes? Please enjoy and review! Also, be expecting a rather random straight oneshot soon. Just thought I'd let you all know, if you're interested. Enjoy. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sorry for the funky format, if it's different then what you're used to. I'm still not back to writing normally. **

Sora couldn't remember the last time he had bathed in hot water, let alone seen running water. It was a nice change. It had taken awhile to rub all the dirt and grime off from living in the streets but now he felt better than he had in a long time.

He stepped out of the bathroom and into the connecting bathroom toweling his hair dry. Kairi was lying on the bed sleeping, already clean from her own bath. Riku sat beside her head, brushing his hands through her hair, fixing Sora with an aquamarine gaze, a soft smile on his lips.

"Your hair is still perfectly spiked," Riku commented. "I really wonder sometimes."

Sora grinned, tossing the towel back into the bathroom. "I don't know how it does that. It's just that way naturally. So did you talk to Roxas?"

"Yeah. He's gay," Riku said, gauging Sora's reaction carefully. "With that Neko."

Sora tilted his head to the side. "Alright? I don't really care, Riku."

Riku's eyes flashed briefly but he recovered before Sora could notice. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No," Sora said, shrugging. "Why should it? You know I'm very open to these things. I grew up in Audoro, so did you. Sure, that had a lot of influence on what I thought of Nekos for awhile but living here in Nilan changed that."

"You're just looking for a reason to make us hate Roxas," Kairi said quietly, eyes still closed. "Please understand, he's our blood family. While it is frightening to be informed of this and startling, Sora and I are trying to adjust as best we can."

"Admittingly it isn't hard," Sora said, a small smile touching his lips. "I like the warm water and feeling clean for once in my life."

Riku got off the bed and moved towards the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a bath." The door slammed shut behind him and Sora frowned, worried.

Kairi opened her eyes, slightly misted with sleep. "Don't worry Sora. He still loves us. He's just a little jealous."

Sora sighed. "I know, Kairi. I just hate how he's trying to make me chose between him and someone else."

Kairi held her hand out to him. "Come here. You need sleep, we all do. Riku can join us when he's done. Who knows what will happen tomorrow?"

Smiling gently, Sora took her hand and climbed onto the bed. The three of them were used to sleeping beside each other and they knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep without being in the others presence. Eventually, Kairi realized, they would have to break that habit but for now, she didn't want to be without them.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Axel avoided Roxas after they had taken their showers, separate of course. He didn't make any movement towards the bed as Roxas climbed into it, instead sitting on a chair near the window. His tail was flickering in slight irritation but he didn't want to do anything that might've angered Roxas further after their conversation. He didn't want to cause more problems. After ten minutes of this, Roxas coughed.

"Are you coming to bed, Axel?"

"I'm fine here, Master," Axel replied, his gaze remaining fixated on the scenery outside in the night air.

"Axel, you're pouting like a little kid. Just because I don't believe you, yet, doesn't mean I don't love you," Roxas sighed, rubbing his forehead in mental exhaustion. "Please Axel?"

Axel turned to face him, emerald eyes guarded but he slunk off the chair, making his way towards Roxas and nimbly climbing under the covers. Despite this, he still didn't move any closer to Roxas, remaining stubbornly on the edge of the bed, almost as though being this close to Roxas burned him. Roxas knew that by now, the rut was over, and because of this, he took the chance of moving forward and wrapping a tender arm around Axel's waist. Axel flinched but Roxas pulled him closer, pressing his lips to the Neko's neck as the arm around his waist slid up, his fingers dipping below his pants, just a bit.

"Roxas..." he mumbled, unable to resist moving into the hand, just a little. "I..."

Roxas nipped his ear. "Mine, Axel."

Axel groaned softly as he began to grow hard, the warmth of Roxas's pumping hand making it impossible to resist him. Yet he did. He tugged himself away, fighting his primal desire and moving so he was almost completely off the bed.

"Roxas please," he begged, still not facing him. "I don't want to."

Roxas sighed and then pulled him back, not moving to grab Axel's now softening arousal and entice it to hardness again. "I'm sorry, Axel. I'll restrain myself until you feel comfortable again."

Axel didn't snuggle closer like he usually did. Instead, he remained completely still, not wanting to give Roxas the satisfaction of being forgiven. He was still hurt from how Roxas didn't believe him and even though he knew the blond had his reasons, it didn't stop the pain and it didn't stop the anger. Maybe it was foolish to be punishimg him by not receiving his comfort, maybe it was foolish of him to not want Roxas to touch him if he wasn't trusted. He had gone through life with people he had never trusted touching him every night but with Roxas...with Roxas he had a choice and he was going to use that choice.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

After quickly examining the contents of the ship, Xigbar decided there was nothing of value to take and moved to where Demyx stood waiting for him on the deck. He had already moved Larxene onto the deck as well though she wasn't of much use, battered and bruised, barely able to stand on her own.

"So, can you get us back to my ship?" Xigbar asked.

"Um, yeah that should be fine," Demyx said, leaning over the edge of the ship. He unzipped the cloak and then nimbly jumped over the edge, disappearing beneath the surf in a matter of seconds. Moments, later, he resurfaced.

Before long, he had created a stairway made out of water and with Xigbar's help, both Larxene and himself were able to descend to the choppy water below them. Demyx was swimming slowly ahead of them, forcing the water currents upwards until a small path of ice was knifing towards Xigbar's ship. He was panting from the effort, never having tried to cool the water before, plus the swift water currents making it hard to keep the water solid for very long. He supposed that it was only determination to keep Xigbar alive that gave him the strength to close the distance between the Organization's ship and Xigbar's. By the time he boosted them up to the back of the deck, he was closed to passing out himself. Xigbar threw a rope over the edge and using the remaining energy, he tugged himself up the side of the ship, hand over hand until he was just near the top. The older man hauled him all the way onto the ship where Demyx collapsed, energy spent.

Larxene passed Xigbar the cloak and the man quickly wrapped Demyx in it before picking him up.

"Can you get to your cabin and take care of yourself?" Xigbar asked, the question directed at Larxene.

"Yeah, no problem," Larxene said, standing a bit straighter. She hobbled away and Xigbar quickly ducked below deck to his cabin room, much bigger than Demyx's.

He laid the now sleeping merman on the bed before grabbing a towel and a change of clothes from the wardrobe. He toweled Demyx off softly so as not to wake him and then reclothed him. As a second thought, he changed his own clothes and washed up quickly to get the stench of blood and sweat off of himself. Finally, he climbed into bed beside Demyx, wrapping an arm around the sleeping man's waist and pulling him close before drifting into the sweet realm of sleep.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So Xaldin is dead?" DiZ inquired.

Xemnas nodded, orange eyes emotionless, just like the man's who stood across from him. "A friend of the Hikaru's killed him. Perhaps you should consider eliminating him."

DiZ shifted in his throne, leaning on one hand and closing his eyes as he thought. "I don't know. We'll see how it turns out, I think. If worst comes to worst, I believe I am set. That last shipment of weapons will finish off the war with Audoro and then we can turn our attentions to him."

"I should also inform you that the reason Hikaru's friend killed Xaldin in the first place was due to an Organization XII matter. I still find it very wise to eliminate Hikaru, for strategic reasons."

DiZ's eyes opened. "Really? I sense there is something else."

Xemnas's expression betrayed nothing. "Nothing that I would hide from you. I can't hide anything from you."

"Of course not."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Roxas woke to see that Axel was already gone. It wasn't hard to find him though. He was in the courtyard below their room, moving through drills in the early morning light, his movements carrying him back and forth across the dirt area. Roxas frowned but didn't say antyhing, instead going about getting ready. He believed a talk with DiZ was in order.

By the time he was done, Axel had returned, sweating lightly, but looking better than he had the night before.

"Feeling better?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Axel answered.

"I'm going to go talk to DiZ. You are free to come with me, if you wish," Roxas told him, eyes calculating what the Neko's response would be.

"I think I will pass on that," Axel replied coolly. "I am in need of a shower and you are obviously all ready to go."

"I can wait."

"No, that's perfectly okay," Axel said, moving past him into the bathroom. Just as he was about to close the door, he spoke. "Let me know how it goes, _Roxas_."

Then he slammed the door, leaving Roxas to flinch and resist the urge to hang his head.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"You wished to speak with me," DiZ said as Roxas made his way down the expansive throne room.

"Yes. In private, if we could," Roxas told him, finally coming to stop before him.

DiZ waved a hand at his guards without looking at them. "That is perfectly alright. Now, what is it that troubles you so, Roxas Hikaru?"

_How can this man possibly be capable of such cruelty? _Roxas thought. "I need to ask you something very serious and I need you to be completely honest. I won't judge you in anyway, I can promise you that. You have been a father to me DiZ but in order to prevent further problems, I need to know the truth."

"What is it?" DiZ asked, pressing him to ask his question.

"Did you ever sleep with Axel and if so did you place the tattoos on his back?" Roxas asked, gaze growing hard as he spoke, the mask slipping into place to keep his emotions in check and unidentified.

DiZ stared at him for a long moment, as if trying to see past the mask and see what Roxas was feeling, but finding that impossible, decided to answer instead. "Yes. It was six years ago. I apologize sincerely for my actions, Roxas. I apologize if I have caused you any pain and only wish that I could take it back."

"Can you?" Roxas asked, anger sparking through him, barely held in check by the carefully controlled facade.  
DiZ noticed Roxas made no word to accept his apology and forgive him. "Can I what?"

"Take it back," Roxas growled, unable to hold the anger back and letting bits of it seep through. "Can you get rid of those tattoos and the power they hold over him."

DiZ stared at him calmly. "I could attempt it, yes. Whether or not it would fail or cause something to go wrong, I cannot tell you."

Roxas returned the gaze, eyes alight with blue fire. "I will return later with my decision on whether or not I can risk that."

"Do you forgive me, Roxas?" DiZ asked quietly.

Roxas turned around and walked, slowly and deliberately, down the long throne room until he reached the large doors. He opened one and stepped through, letting it slam shut behind him. DiZ had his answer.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Demyx yawned as he woke, stretching and finding it nearly impossible with his limbs tangled in Xigbar's. He blushed heatedly at their close proximity and didn't move further, not wanting to wake the man. Unforutnately, Xigbar had already woken and was looking at him with a lazy yellow eye.

"Good morning, Demyx," he said. "Feeling better?"

Demyx only nodded for fear that if he answered it would come out in a squeak which was something he definitely didn't want. When he felt he could answer with out his voice raising a few octaves, he said. "My energy has returned completely."

"That's good because we're going to be arriving sometime this afternoon," Xigbar said, making no move to untangle himself. Instead, he ducked his head so he could kiss the top of Demyx's head, nuzzling the blond locks affectionately.

Demyx blushed harder. "Um...that's good."

"Embarrassed?" Xigbar asked, smiling fondly into his hair.

"I am very predictable, aren't I?" Demyx grumbled.

Xigbar pulled away slightly and pulled Demyx into a sitting position, moving to do the same. "Not really. You're just red as a tomato."

Demyx pouted and suddenly he found his lips covered by Xigbar's. His eyes widened before slipping close as Xigbar pressed their lips more firmly together, smoothing out the pout completely before pulling away, eye sparking with amusement.

"Don't pout. It's cute but it'll give you wrinkles," Xigbar told him, tapping his nose.

Demyx wished very much that he didn't have the capability to blush as yet another heated flush engulfed his face. "I-" His voice squeaked and he groaned, hiding his face in his hands as Xigbar threw his head back and laughed.

He twirled an arm around the blond's waist and pulled him down on top of him. "Relax, little one. It's perfectly fine. In fact, I find it rather flattering that I cause such reactions out of you."

"People find it fun to make fun of me, don't they?" Demyx mumbled into his chest, his light tone showing he wasn't serious, not completely.

"If you're making out, stop!" Larxene ordered from the hallway.

"What do you want, woman?" Xigbar shouted.

"For you to get your lazy ass moving! Not you, Demyx. You're fine. But Xigbar's the captain. Get moving!"

"Crazy bitch."


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, apologies for odd formatting. But uh, yeah. Enjoy. There will be more yaoiness soon, I promise you all! And some possible fire emblem ficlets if anyone is interested. ^^ I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Axel was sitting on the bed waiting for him when Roxas returned, his gaze smoldering. _DiZ probably lied through his teeth,_ he thought, watching as Roxas made his way over to him and sat down in front of him. _And he probably believed him. _

"I'm so sorry," Roxas said quietly, looking down at his lap. "DiZ admitted to doing those things to you and I...I'm so sorry for not believing you. Can you forgive me?"

Axel's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. Diz had told him the truth? Roxas was asking for _his_ forgiveness? He felt he had done Axel wrong? _Of course he does. Dammit, he loves me and I keep pretending he doesn't. I don't think I deserve but hell, if anyone does its me._ Axel grabbed Roxas abruptly in a hug, holding him tightly.

"Yes, I forgive you. I'll always forgive you if you want me to," he murmured.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel and kissed his neck once. "Thank you Axel. I wouldn't be able to live if you hated me. I've had you for too long to be able to live without you."

"You flatter me too much," Axel said, his tone joking. "I'm sorry for treating you badly."

"I deserved it," Roxas mumbled, shifting to sit on Axel's lap. Then he pulled away so he could look into Axel's eyes. "I have some good news too. DiZ says he'll get rid of your tattoos, if you want him to. It's dangerous but...if you want to try, we can."

Axel's eyes widened again. "Get rid of them? You mean...I would never be...affected by them again? I wouldn't..." To be free truly forever was a rather temtping treat, a piece of heaven he wondered if he could really get. "What...danger are we talking about?"

"I'm not totally sure. We could ask," Roxas told him. "But it's up to you."

"You should know my answer," Axel said, grinning. "But only...if I know what the danger is. I'll admit I'm nervous about it being DiZ to do the work but...if you trust him."

"I...think we can. Plus, I know those tattoos make you miserable and I want you to be happy. I'm sorry I screw up all the time," Roxas mumbled, frowning.

"I've told you over and over again, Roxas. You are forgiven," Axel said. He leaned forward, gently caressing his lips. Roxas responded eagerly but didn't let it go any farther, pulling away and resting his forehead against Axel's.

"I don't deserve you, Axel."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"I'm gonna swim ahead and let them know who we are," Demyx said.

He stood on the deck with Xigbar, staring at the docks that they were nearing. Xigbar nodded his approval of the idea. "Yeah. Don't want them thinking we're pirates or something."

"But you are," Demyx said, grinning.

Xigbar ruffled his hair. "Get out of here kid."

Demyx leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before moving over the starboard side and jumping off the edge, disappearing in moments. Larxene suddenly grabbed Xigbar's shoulders, distracting him.

"Hey, old man. How's it going?" she asked, leaning her head on one of his shoulders. She blew in his ear and he shoved her away, irritated.

"Well, it was fine until you showed up," he grumbled.

"Ouch. I'm hurt," she said, moving to stand in front of him.

"Feeling better?" he asked. "You took quite a beating."

Larxene waved her hand dismissively. "I'm out of practice, I'll admit it. But honestly, I'm stronger than every member in that Organization and you know it."

"You were stronger. Not anymore. While you were busy not training, they were," Xigbar muttered. "And I've done the same so its no fault of yours."

"Yeah but you're unscratched," Larxene said. "Yes, I am admitting I'm weaker than you."

"Well Xaldin is weaker than Saix. Saix is a monster and you know that. I actually regret leaving you to him," Xigbar said, frowning.

"Don't get all wishy washy on me," she grumbled, looking down. "It makes me feel wanted."

Xigbar laughed. "And of course, we can't have that."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever. I'll talk to you more after we dock."

"Yeah, yeah, alright," he said.

Larxene flounced away, stopping to tug on his ponytail once before disappearing down below.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Demyx, you're back."

Demyx looked at Zexion, smiling a little as he tested his friend's reaction. The slate haired teen didn't wear his emotions on display, instead staring at Demyx intently as they stood on the beach, a lazy wind brushing past them.

"Yeah...I missed you," he said plainly.

Zexion surprised him then, suddenly hugging him tightly. It was uncharacteristic for the teen to do such a move, usually resenting any physical contact with a deep hatred so Demyx took advantage of it, holding his best friend close.

"Sorry I was gone for so long. It was unexpected."

"We sent you on a two day trip to the capitol. You haven't been here for more than two weeks," Zexion muttered in his ear. "Cloud and Zack are pissed."

"So should I prepare myself for their-"

"Demyx get your ass in here right now!"

Zexion smirked as he pulled away, glancing back towards the house where Cloud stood on the porch. The thirty year old man was tall with a head of blond hair that was spiked in such a way that it looked a bit like Roxas's. Beside him stood another man with equally spiky hair, though his was black and styled more so the spikes were towards the back.

"Zack's gonna kill me," Demyx gulped.

Zexion snorted. "Yeah he is. Whose ship is that?"

"Uh, I'll explain to all of you. Let's go."

The two moved up the beach towards the house, climbing the stairs and onto the wooden porch. Both men were well muscled, and they both showed it by wearing slim clothing usually consisting of a tight short sleeved shirt and shorts, then again, given the climate of the area, it felt like summer all year round.

"Demyx, where were you?" the blond, Cloud, demanded, arms folded over his chest.

"And why the hell didn't you send a message?" Zack added.

Demyx winced. "I'm sorry. What happened was uh...while I was at the capitol some soldiers grabbed me off the street and ordered that I go on a courier mission to uh...Audoro," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"They sent you to Audoro?" Cloud demanded, blue eyes sparking angrily.

"It was the King's orders!" Demyx squeaked, hating how his voice jumped three octaves.

"Still, you aren't qualified. What do think they're doing, barging into a civilian's life and sending them on missions into enemy territory," Cloud hissed.

"Calm down Cloud. You know Demyx is capable of handling himself," Zack sighed, putting a patient hand on the other's shoulder. "So who are your friends?" He nodded towards the ship that was growing closer and beginning to dock.

"Uh, well, I had to take a message to Roxas Hikaru and the captain of the ship I was on is Xigbar. We're um...more than friends now," he mumbled, shuffling his feet. "And there's more complicated stuff that I can't really get into with out Xigbar's permission."

Cloud raised a fine blond eyebrow. "You have a lot of explaining to do. A lot has happened, hasn't it?"

"Yeah...just a little..." Demyx winced again.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Sora knocked on Roxas's door tentatively, only opening it when Roxas gave the soft admission. The red haired Neko was sitting on the windsill, stariing out the window and Roxas sat on the bed, staring at the Neko. Sora closed the door and moved to sit on the bed.

"Hey, uh, Roxas?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" Roxas turned to look at him.

Sora stared down at his hands, wringing them nervously. "Riku told me something that I wanted to confirm."

Roxas's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sora, reminding himself that it was the burnette's fault and not to get angry. Sora raised his head, worrying his bottom lip.

"Are you and Axel uh...together?" he asked, voice still quiet.

Roxas sighed. "Yes and I told Riku not to say anything. I didn't know how you would handle it."

"I thought so. He said it in a way that meant to do harm...I can tell. I'm sorry he doesn't like you Roxas! I do! And so does Kairi. We want to know you but Riku is-"

"Just jealous," Axel said from where he sat, not looking at either of them. "He has every right to be but he should go spouting our secrets."

"I'm sorry he's like that," Sora said, voice mournful.

"It isn't your fault," Roxas said, ruffling his brown hair. "Just talk to him."

"Roxas giving advice on relationships?" Axel asked, teasing.

Sora laughed as Roxas scowled. "I take it you had some problems?"  
"Just a few," Roxas sighed.

"Riku and I are family and we have been forever. I guess you're right about him being jealous of me...finding my true family. I wish he knew I would never leave him though," Sora said with a frown.

"Cut him some slack, for a bit, I suppose," Roxas said. _Am I really saying that? I've grown soft..._

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Axel commented, as if reading the blond's mind. "Not that I'm complaining. Though I would like to smack that silver haired twerp around a bit."

Sora laughed. "Don't do that. He's really nice once you get to know him."

"Let's see if he gives us the chance."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Well, that certainly is a lot to take in." Cloud's voice was quiet, almost inaudible as Zack sighed loudly from where he sat on the couch next to him.

Demyx hung his head, scratching the back of his neck. "I"m sorry."

"It's nothing to apologize for," Zack said quickly, blue eyes brightening. "It's just we've been worried sick about you."

Cloud titled his head, blue eyes studying him carefully. "Are you sure nothing else happened on that fight on the ship?" he asked.

Demyx glanced at Xigbar briefly before shaking his head. "Nothing. Just got scraped up a bit," he answered. "That's all. Xigbar and Larxene were there."

Larxene spoke up from where she sat on the other side of him. "That isn't neccesarily true. I was lying half unconcious on the water."

Demyx laughed. "Still. But uh, you aren't bothered that I'm with Xigbar?" he asked, chewing his bottom lip uncertainly.

"Demyx, we're gay for godsake," Zack said, rolling his eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Demyx cried, shaking his head quickly. "I meant, the age gap."

"Technically, you're thirty two Demyx," Cloud sighed. "If not older. It's okay with us."

Demyx breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's good."

"Now Xigbar," Zack said as he turned to look at the other man. Mischief gleamed in his eyes. "What exactly are your intentions with my son?"

"Zack!" Demyx yelped, mortified.

Xigbar chuckled. "My intentions are that of what yours are to that Cloud of yours."

Cloud blushed, looking down. Demyx stared at Xigbar with wide eyes, sure that the man had just brought death down upon him with his words. Instead, Zack laughed.

"That's what I thought. Now, Zexion, why don't you go show these guys where they'll be staying while Cloud and I whip up something to eat," Zack said.

The slate haired boy nodded and stood up, motioning soundlessly for the three to follow him. As they headed up the to the second floor of the large house, Larxene looked back at the two men.

"No sex in the kitchen! Unless I'm watching!"

"Larxene!" Demyx groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

**It has been way too long, almost a month. I apologize so much, I just wasn't inspired for this story. But the inspiration is back so yay! I have a new plot idea so that helps too. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and enjoy! Leave reviews cuz you know you want to!**

"I am ashamed to know her," Demyx mumbled after Zexion had showed he and Xigbar to Demyx's room.

"Larxene?" Xigbar asked, looking around at his room, shutting the door in the process.

"Yes! How could she say those things to my parents!" he squealed, quite aware that he sounded like a small child. "I mean come on, she needs some decency!"

"She's a Nobody, through and through," Xigbar told him. "She doesn't care how others view her, to all extents. She just doesn't care. If it bugs you that much though, I suggest you talk to her."

Demyx flopped down on his bed and groaned into a pillow. "I don't want to offend her," he mumbled, voice muffled. "She's done so much for me and she cares about me enough to protect me and I'll be asking her to change."

Xigbar sat down beside him and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Calm down. She does care for you and sense she does, she won't have a problem restraining her brash and rude nature around your parents."

"You sure?" Demyx turned his head to look at Xigbar with questioning blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," Xigbar sighed, grabbing his shoulders and tugging him up so that they were sitting face to face. "Now cheer up and don't mope. It's really not in your nature to be sad."

Demyx pouted but finally nodded. "Yeah, I know."

A tentative knock at the door stopped Xigbar from speaking.

"Yeah?" Demyx called.

"It's Zexion. Can I talk to you, in private?" a voice called back.

"Do you mind?" Demyx asked Xigbar quietly.

Xigbar shook his head and ruffled Demyx's hair. "Not at all," he said, standing up and heading for the door and opening it. Zexion looked at him with his visible lilac eye and watched as he entered the hallway before stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"Hey, Zexy," Demyx said, grinning. "What do you want to talk about?"

Zexion didn't answer right away, gazing at him with his unreadable expression before grabbing a chair from Demyx's desk and moving it so it was right in front of the blond before sitting in front of him. "I want to know why I'm not good enough."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"So are we going to go through with it or not?" Axel asked as he and Roxas ate in one of the numerous studies of the castle.

"Go through with what?" Roxas asked, looking up at him, a spoon of soup half way to his mouth.

"Getting my tattoos removed," Axel said. "Are we going to?"

"Well," Roxas said, placing the spoon back down and looking him in the eyes. "We should ask for the exact complications that may occur and consider those before we do anything."

Axel swallowed thickly and worried his bottom lip as his ears flattened against his head. "I...don't care what the complications are. I want them gone, Roxas."

"But you could die or...something," Roxas said, frowning. "Really, Axel, at least consider-"

"No. I won't. I want them gone and I don't care what I have to go through," Axel said firmly, emerald eyes smoldering with defiance, almost as if he thought Roxas would argue further with him.

"If you feel that passionately about it," Roxas said. "Then I won't stop you. I just want you to know I'm concerned and want the best for you."

"I appreciate it. I really do, Roxas," Axel said quietly, staring down at his lap. "But I really want them gone and I want this choice to be my own. I'm not used to making my own choices and I want to be."

"I understand, well, I'm trying to. I never have been in your situation obviously and-"

"Roxas," Axel said, laughing lightly. "I forgive you, it's alright."

"Sorry. I freaked out a bit there, didn't I?" Roxas mused, voice sheepish. "I just don't want to upset you again like I did before."

"Do you...still feel guilty about that?" Axel asked quietly.

"How can I not?" Roxas sighed. "I hurt you and even though you forgive me, I cannot help but feel guilty for it."

Axel stood up and grabbed Roxas's hand, tugging him up to stand before him before wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing their foreheads together. "You don't need to feel bad about it. Half of that was just me being an ass," Axel mumbled, brushing thier noses together. Roxas's gaze looked down when he felt Axel's tail flick against his leg before looking back into his stunning green eyes.

"Still-"

"Shut up."

Axel pressed their lips together and effectively silenced Roxas. Roxas's eyes widened briefly before sliding shut as Axel's tongue bravely snuck between his lips and caressed his. Deciding it was time to assert his dominance, Roxas fought back and effectively took control over the kiss, but before it could get further, there was a knock on the door. Roxas pulled away abruptly and called that it was okay to come in.

To their surprise, the silver haired devil, also known as Riku, stormed inside, aquamarine eyes smoldering. "What the hell did you say to Sora?"

"Excuse me?" Axel asked, moving to stand between Roxas and the teen.

"I said what did you say to Sora?" Riku repeated.

"We merely told him to be patient with you," Roxas said from behind Axel. "He does love you, he just doesn't realize it."

"What are you talking about?" Riku demanded, eyes guarded.

"Don't play dumb," Roxas said, rolling his eyes before meeting Riku's. "You love Sora, don't you? But you don't want to admit it and you don't want people to know so you pretend to hate those that are in a homosexual relationship."

Riku backed away from them. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough. You're just like me, almost," Roxas continued. "You don't want to admit you're in love. I loved Axel the moment I saw him but I didn't say anything for the longest time. You're only going to hurt a possible relationship if you keep it all bottled up."

"I don't need advice from people like you," Riku sneered, growing angry in seconds.

"People like me?" Roxas asked, tone amused.

"Yeah, people who kill their own families," Riku continued, smirking when he saw hurt flash in the blond's eyes briefly before vanishing.

"Why is it that you care more about that than Kairi and Sora?" Axel asked, voice calm and quiet. "They have gotten over it, you should to. It is pointless to strike out at those trying to help you. Despite what a jerk you are, we trust Sora on his word that you are actually a good person though you're making it very hard for us to believe him."

Riku, having nothing else to say in response, quickly left the room.

"He's hot headed," Axel grumbled, turning to face Roxas.

"No, just a teen."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Whoever cooked this is really good," Larxene commented as she unceremoniously stuffed her face with the grilled fish. "My servants never made anything this good."

"Um, thank you," Cloud mumbled, staring down at his plate.

The six of them sat around the kitchen table eating the food Cloud had carefully prepared for all of them. However, Demyx was not eating it, instead choosing the freshly boiled broccoli and other assorted vegetables. The odd family of men had adjusted easily to Demyx's diet though Xigbar still couldn't really wrap his mind around why Demyx wouldn't eat fish; after all, what else was there to eat in the sea? Of course, when he asked the merman this, Demyx had replied with several meals that he somehow remembered from before he washed up on the shore, proving him wrong.

"Seriously," Larxene continued. "Great stuff. Guess gay men cook well. You should take lessons Xiggy, your cooking sucks."

"Shut up, woman," Xigbar growled, glaring at her.

Zack laughed. "I'm sure your cooking is fine, Xigbar. We just don't exactly have a woman figure around the house all the time so someone had to pick up the cooking."  
"You said all the time," Larxene said. "Does that imply there is a woman around the house sometimes?"

"Yep!" Zack said. "Cloud's best friend, who happens to be a girl by the name of Tifa."

"She's as crazy as you," Zexion commented dryly, not looking up from his food.

"I like you," Larxene said. "You have guts talking to me like that."

"But you are crazy, Larxene," Demyx teased, deciding to join in on the fun.

"Okay, all of you shut it," Larxene ordered.

The doorbell rang, effectively silencing further conversation and Zack quickly stood to answer it, disappearing into the main room. He returned seconds later with a woman. Her brown hair was just below her shoulders and she had delicate brown eyes and features though one could tell by her well displayed arms that she could pack a punch. Unfortunately, Xigbar wasn't paying much attention to that, his gaze being drawn to the rather large bosom of the woman.

"Hi Tifa!" Demyx said, waving excitedly.

"Demyx Fair, do you have any idea how much you worried me you little blond twerp!" the woman shouted, eyes suddenly sparking. "You had Cloud and Zack worried sick!"

Demyx winced. "I'm sorry Tifa, really. I would've told them if I could but they didn't give me a chance!"

The woman smiled then, quickly shifting moods. "Oh it's fine, sweetie. Just needed to make sure I scared you a bit."

"That's mean," Demyx pouted.

"Would you care to join us for dinner?" Cloud asked, standing up to get another plate if she said yes.

"Oh sit down Cloud, I can get the food myself. I don't mind if I do," she said, moving towards the kitchen area and quickly helping herself to some food before plopping down right between Larxene and Xigbar. "So who are you two?"

"That's Demyx's new boyfriend," Zack said, pointing to Xigbar. "And she's Larxene."

"Hello, Demyx's new boyfriend, my name is Tifa," Tifa said, holding her hand out to shake.

Xigbar did so, surprised at the bone crushing strength of her grip. "My name is Xigbar."

"Ah, I see. Take care of my Dem-Dem," Tifa said, smiling sweetly.

"Dem-Dem," Larxene snorted. "I am totally calling you that from now on."

"No you may not," Tifa said coolly, smirking at her. "That's my nickname for Dem-Dem and mine only."

Larxene resisted the urge to glare. Who did this woman think she was? "Yes of course."


	18. Chapter 18

**This thing is longer, but the formatting is still weird I think so my apologies. Enjoy the next chapter and I am on a total roll with this story. Sadly, we are nearing the end. Okay that's a lie, still about half way, maybe a little less. So enjoy and please review. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

"Larxene and Tifa aren't getting along too well," Demyx sighed as he and Xigbar settled down for the night.

Xigbar pulled back the covers and let Demyx crawl beneath them before moving in beside him, flicking on the bedside lamp and leaning against the headboard. "Well," he said as Demyx snuggled up to his chest. "I think it's because Larxene isn't used to having another powerful female around her. She's used to bossing everyone around and that Tifa girl put her in her place."

"Well I hope they stop," Demyx mumbled.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Xigbar said, moving a hand into Demyx's hair and running his fingers through it. "What did you and Zexion talk about?"

Demyx stiffened in his grasp. "Um...well..."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

(Demyx Flashback here)

"Um...what?" Demyx stared at Zexion with wide blue eyes.

"Why am I not good enough?" Zexion repeated quietly, his single lilac eye piercing Demyx's soul.

"Look, uh, Zexion. I've never really viewed you as a love interest," Demyx started, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, trying not to fidget under the slate-haired teen's strong gaze. "Seriously, I saw you in diapers, Zexion. I don't really find you that attractive. Okay that's a lie, I do, but it just doesn't feel right and I view you too much like a brother to date you."

"But I can be good, I promise," Zexion said, voice hurt. "I mean, what's so great about Xigbar?"

Demyx's eyes narrowed. "Hey now. That isn't fair. Don't go picking on Xigbar because I love him. He's very special to me Zexion and he makes sure I stay safe and happy."

"Really? Then why do you look so sad?" Zexion demanded sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Demyx asked, growing nervous. Leave it to Zexion to pick up on the small details.

"You look sad," Zexion continued. "You look like you lost something and if you did, how can being with this Xigbar guy be any good for you?"

"Oh Zexy," Demyx sighed, holding his arms out for a hug. "I'm so sorry but...I can't tell you."

Zexion accepted the hug and held the smaller but older man close. "What do you mean?"

"It's something I just can't tell you, Zexion. Don't worry, I'm not in any real danger and I am going to adjust to it just fine. I'm just learning to deal with it right now," Demyx sighed, resting his chin on Zexion's shoulder. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Just...stay safe, okay? And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," Zexion muttered into Demyx's ear. He kissed Demyx's cheek softly and pulled away. "Good luck with your relationship."

"Thanks Zexy. It means a lot to me."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Your heart, you miss it," Xigbar said quietly, moving his hand down to the empty space of Demyx's chest, not feeling the steady beat that had been there not too long ago. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this Demyx."

"It's okay, Xigbar," Demyx said quietly, closing his eyes. "Honest. I'm growing to adjust. I just have to pretend what I feel is real, it isn't so bad."

"I still got you wrapped up in a lot more problems then you deserve," Xigbar sighed.

"Stop being so depressing," Demyx sighed, looking up at him. "I feel a little empty but I'll be fine in the end. I've got you after all." He smiled happily. "Really, Xigbar. That's all I really need."

Xigbar smiled and ruffled the blond hair, snickering inwardly at the pout he got for it. "So how long do you want to stay here?"

"However long you want to," Demyx told him. "I plan on going with you for the rest of your pirating days. I need to make sure you are safe."

Xigbar frowned. "There's something I've been thinking about doing and I wanted to run it by you."

"Oh, alright. What is it?" Demyx asked.

"I want to go back to the capital and kill Xemnas and everyone else in the organization," Xigbar said quietly. "Larxene is going with me."

Demyx sat up and stared at him with wide blue eyes. "Are you insane? They almost killed you guys! And there was only two of them! Xigbar you can't!"

Xigbar sighed tiredly, closing his eye. "They're only going to keep chasing after us, especially since you are now like them; they'll want to recruit you. I refuse to let that happen. So instead, I'll kill them all."

"Xigbar..." Demyx said softly.

"Please don't object, Demyx," Xigbar said, opening his eye to look at him. "I want to do this and so does Larxene. They aren't going about finding their hearts the right way and they'll only cause harm. Besides, I feel nervous with Roxas so close to them. I said I'd protect him and I let him walk straight into danger."

"When will we leave?" Demyx said, seemingly resigned to the fact that Xigbar wouldn't change his mind.

"Two days time," Xigbar said. "At least that's what Larxene and I were planning."

"Can I tell Cloud and Zack what we're going to do?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, of course," Xigbar told him.

"They might want to come," Demyx continued. "They can fight and I don't think they'll like me going off alone. Well I'll be with you but you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. We'll see Demyx. We'll talk about it more later."

Demyx laid back down against Xigbar's chest. "Alright. I'm sleepy anyways."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So is it safe to assume you are going through with erasing the tattoos?" DiZ asked as Axel and Roxas stepped into his chambers.

"Well, yes," Roxas answered. "But I still want to know what could happen."

DiZ sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, he could die because they have been ingrained in his muscles and hooked to his brain. He could end up mentally incapacitated. He could also end up in a permanent rut."

"And the chances of this are?" Roxas asked.  
Axel took the information silently.

"Nearly 100%," DiZ replied. "I have never attempted like this before."

"you'll do it right," Roxas said firmly. "I have to believe that."

DiZ pointed to the bed, ignoring Roxas's statement. "Like there, Axel, on your stomach. Roxas, you will have to leave unfortunately."

Roxas nodded knowingly; he had guessed that was how it would work. DiZ wouldn't want any distractions and if he was there pacing around that would most definitely be one.

"Good luck," Roxas mumured softly, looking at the red head.

He quickly pecked Axel on the lips before pulling away, wanting to leave before he was too afraid to dare move from Axel's side. Axel let him leave, beleving that he would find it impossible to go through with the operation if he thought about the possible consequences.

After Roxas left, he turned and obeyed DiZ's earlier order. "Let's get this over with."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Kairi got off the bed upon hearing someone knock on the door, opening it to reveal a flustered blond, Roxas.

"Oh, hi, Roxy," she said, beaming happily.

"Don't call me that," he sighed. "Is Sora here?"

Kairi shook her head. "No, he's with Riku in the other room. They're playing chess even though they both suck at it. Sora barely remembers the rules and Riku has never played before." She giggled and then opened the door wider. "You're more than welcome to come in."

"Don't mind if I do," Roxas said, stepping into the room even as his nerves sung as his worry for Axel spiked.

Kairi moved to the bed and hopped up on it, watching Roxas as he moved to sit in the nearby chair. "So why're you up so late?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Roxas replied, smirking at Kairi's pout, so much like Namine's it was scary. They could've been twins, just like he and Sora could.

"Well I can't sleep unless Sora and Riku are with me," she explained, swinging her legs and looking at her knees. "This skirt is too short."

Roxas laughed at the abrupt change of subject. "Not used to being a proper lady yet, are you?"

Kairi frowned at her short purple skirt. "no. There's too many places a knife can cut me. Pants give me _some_ protection at least."

"Take it up with the seamstress, not me," Roxas said, raising a fine eyebrow. "If she gives you troulbe, I'll take you to the market and buy you some boy's clothes."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You would?" she asked, excited at the thought.

"Yes. I can't have you uncomfortable while under my care," he said. "It wouldn't be right."

"Would you do the same for Riku?"

"I don't know why I would have to unless he's a crossdresser," Roxas said, curious as to why she was asking but not questioning it.

Kairi peeled into her laughter, her joy coaxing Roxas into a tentative relaxation.

"Well, I suppose I should go check on that chess game," Roxas said. "I don't want them to kill one another in frustration."

"No!" Kairi squeaked, wincing. "It's not a chess game!"

Roxas cocked his head to the side. "Then what is it?"

"Um...well...you see. Sora confessed to Riku that he loved him and Riku admitted the same and then they went to the room and I haven't seen them since and I don't want you to walk in on something bad because Sora would get upset and you would be flustered and Riku would use it as another reason to hate you," she said quickly, blushing furiously.

Roxas blinked a few times, slowly digesting her words. "Oh...I...I see. That is a chess game I wouldn't mind playing."

"Roxas!"

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

DiZ wiped his brow to keep the sweat from running into his eyes. More than two hours had passed. Two painstakingly long hours and he wasn't even half way done. There had been several close calls when he had nearly severed important nerve endings and it was only through quick thinking he was able to avoid disaster.

"I can make your job a whole lot easier, if you wish," a cool voice said.

"No, Xemnas," DiZ sighed, knowing who it was without even looking.

"I told you I wanted Roxas dead. Your other option is to let me remove Axel's heart and claim him as my own member for the Organization," Xemnas said, tone dangerous.

DiZ stood, bringing his magic out of Axel's body. "Alright. Go for it."

Xemnas grinned, orange eyes glowing with malicious delight. "I knew you'd see things my way."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Roxas knew something was wrong when he received no answer upon knocking on DiZ's door. He opened it, fear pumping through his viens and his eyes fell upon the pool of blood on the floor which was certainly not there before. His eyes slowly traced the stream of blood to its source. There was DiZ, strung upside down from the ceiling by his feet, his neck carved apart. His blond hair was soaked and matted with the leaking blood that continued to flow to the ground, even as Roxas stared in shock.

"Oh my god..." Roxas breathed, stepping back. He had to get away. Someone had taken Axel and killed DiZ which meant he and the others were undoubtedly next.

He didn't remember ever running so fast in his life as he made his way through the winding halls of the palace, throwing open Kairi's door upon reaching it without even knocking, startling her. The auburn haired girl stared at him with wide eyes but before she could speak, Roxas interrupted.

"Get Sora and Riku, now. Get to the stables after that and wati for me, and for the love of god, don't let anyone see you!" he ordered.

Fearfully, Kairi scrambled off the bed and hurried to obey. Roxas darted out of the room and leaned against the hallway door, panting heavily. He wasn't sad that DiZ had died, though the murder was shocking and scared him to no end. No, he was more worried by how Axelw as missing and whoever killed DiZ was probably after him as well. So where could he find Axel?

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Axel groaned as he woke up, a powerful ache in the center of his shoulders making himw ant to groan again. He opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to try and clear them so they wouldn't blur.

"I see you're awake," said a cool voice.

The dim lights allowed Axel to see a shadowed and hooded figure across from where he hung against the wall, his feet just a few inches off the ground so all the pressure was on his arms and shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" Axel demanded. He clenched his stomach muscles to assist in pulling his legs up and placing his feet against the wall to relieve some of the pressure on his shoulders.

"I am Xemnas and you are the newest member of my Organization."

"You have no idea who I am," Axel growled. He braced his feet firmly and began to flex his arm and thigh muscles, pushing forward as he tried to dislodge himself from the chains that stuck him to the wall. Before Xemnas could move, he had pulled free, the sound of metal wrenching and bending echoing around the small, dungeon like room.

He collapsed on the ground but quickly stood, glaring at the hooded figure.

"I'd rather die before I join you," he hissed, tail lashing back and forth as his claws appeared. "Now what the hell am I doing here?"  
Xemnas chuckled, a low haunting sound that made Axel's hairs stand on end. "I made you like me. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?" Axel asked warily.

"Listen carefully."

Axel's gaze didn't leave him but he sharpened his hearing, listening closely. He was met with silence.

"My hearbeat. It isn't there," he said softly.

"No one in my Organization has one. We lost ours. That is why we do what we have done," Xemnas told him gravely.

"Who took it?" Axel asked, voice dangerous as he jumped straight from shock to anger.

"DiZ. I told him not to but he wouldn't listen. I killed him for you," Xemnas said.

"You...I won't forgive you. Roxas trusted him and I can't believe he would do that," Axel whispered.

"He gave them to you in the first place, what makes you think he wouldn't do this?" Xemnas asked.

"It doesn't matter. I won't work with you, or your slaves. And you wouldn't be happy with that which leaves only the option of fighting to the death, doesn't it?"

Xemnas tossed his hood back to reveal the mane of twisted silver hair. "If you insist."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Demyx woke, fear racing through him as he tried to comprehend the feeling that was washing over him. "Xigbar. Gods, Xigbar, wake up!"

Xigbar mumbled incoherant words and managed to light the lantern they used as a lamp before turning to face Demyx. "What is it, Demyx?"

"We should go now. I feel like something is wrong. We should go now and try to help," Demyx said, sitting up as panic began to rise within his chest.

"Calm down," Xigbar ordered sharply, sitting up as well. "If they're in danger, I'm sure they'll come to us. If we leave now it'll be impossible to find them."

"But Xig-"

"Demyx," Xigbar said, patting Demyx's cheek. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

Demyx frowned, unconvinced. Xigbar sighed before settling his lips over the blonds, pushing him down and gently laying on top of him, cutting off any more argument. He pulled away an inch so he could speak again.

"It'll be fine. Go to sleep."

He moved to the side and wrapped his arm tenderly around Demyx's waist and eventually, the blond drifted off to sleep.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Axel hid his surprise well as two swords seemingly appeared out of nowhere in Xemnas's hands. This was the head of the most powerful Organization in both Audoro and Nilan; there was nothing to be surprised about. Even with this in mind, he couldn't help but widen his eyes as the swords suddenly flashed and began glowing with mysterious red light.

"Would you like to use your chakrams? They're there, in the corner," Xemnas said, gesturing with one of his swords.

"I'll pass," Axel said, crouching low before springing, taking Xemnas completely by surprise. He had already found the man's weakness; he had never fought a Neko before so he wasn't used to their techniques. But he knew this advantage would only last several minutes, at the most, so he had to beat him now and he'd have to beat him fast.

Axel backed away while Xemnas was down and yanked his shirt off, twisting to see if there were any tattoos left on his back from DiZ's work. Despite how faint they usually were, they were glowing with the remnants of DiZ's magic. He shifted his gaze to Xemnas who was now getting to his feet, dusting himself off nonchalantly. Axel took a deep breath and jammed his thumb into the remaining tattoo.


	19. Chapter 19

**The next few chapters will be harder to update and will take longer due to certain issues. My apologies again. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and reviews are loved. **

Roxas took off again upon realizing where Axel would be. The dungeons. It was perfect because no one went down there and no one questioned it when people were dragged down to it.

Roxas managed to get to the entrance before he was met with a locked door, unable to continue on. He sighed, gazing down the hall he had come from and seeing that yes, it was still empty. There was something that Roxas often kept a secret from others and rarely acknowledged it himself. It was one of the skills everyone in his family had, though as far as he knew, only three people besides himself knew they had it; the original Hikaru's and his uncle. The reason there were keys on the house rings were because the Hikaru line had the ability to unlock any door or chest. It was the reason Roxas believed he had magic; his powers exceeded those of his family members. But he never liked facing this fact, wanting to believe it was something else, and there was no way he would ever explain it to anyone else; it would spell doom for his entire family, for everyone would want the power if they knew.

He took off his ring, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Quickly, in hopes he wouldn't be caught, he pressed the ring into the lock, the resulting bright flash blinding him momentarily. The metal door opened with only a small push after that and he slipped through before heading down the stairs to find Axel.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

A red curtain seemed to drop over Axel's vision as his anger heightened, shoving common sense and coherant thought aside. Depending on the emotions leading up to the rut, it could either be an anger based rut or an arousal based rut, violent and dangerous either way.

Axel leapt forward, darting beneath Xemnas's guard so he was close and directly before the man, staring him in the eye. He sunk his claws into the man's shoulders, piercing the leather so he could firmly hold him place as his knee slammed into his gut. Xemnas was hardly affected until Axel darted back again and slashed his single heel claw across his chest, spilling bright blood onto the ground. Axel was already behind him by the time Xemnas was reacting and he ripped his front claws into the man's back, forcing more crimson to stain the ground. Bloodlust had clouded his mind and though the desire to kill was still there, the desire to cause sheer, raw pain was stronger.

Xemnas whipped around as Axel moved in for another attack, using both glowing sabers to block Axel's claws and in the process, cutting them off. A feral howl escaped Axel's lips and he suddenly tackled the silver haired man like before, causing shooting pain throughout Xemnas's body because of the wounds from only moments ago.

He crossed the swords in an X to stop Axel, who was now using his teeth to attack, driven into a crazy frenzy due to the pain that was now pulsing through him from his severed claws. Xemnas grunted as Axel grabbed his wrists, blood dripping from the holes that used to contain his claws, and forced his own swords that he had been using as his guard towards his neck. His defense had been turned into his enemy's offense.

There wasn't any quick way he could get out of this. He had left the tattoos so he could control Axel; he had used his swords as a guard to save his life. Both had been used against him. Quickly, he opened a portal and dropped through, closing it and leaving Axel on the dungeon floor alone.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Roxas didn't hesitate to use the ring to unlock the door upon realizing that the small prison room contained Axel. The red head was crumpled on the floor among a pool of blood though it didn't appear that there were any wounds on him.

"Axel," he called, trying to keep the tone of his voice firm instead of shaking with fear.

"Go away," Axel said hoarsely, curling up tighter upon the ground. "DiZ didn't get rid of the tattoos and I had to fight Xemnas and used the tattoos."

Roxas was breaking. Everything had happened so quickly and now there was this, on top of it all. It was hard, trying not to show this weakness, especially in front of an arousal-crazed Axel who would take advantage of him without even wanting to. He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to remain calm even as he began walking closer.

"Axel, we have to go. The rest of the Organization is still here. Kairi and the others are waiting for us in the stables. We'll get away from here and you'll be okay, I promise."

"I'm broken...please leave."

Roxas felt his heart clench at Axel's words, not sure what Axel was trying to tell him. "What do you mean, Axel? I love you, nothing will change that."

"But I don't love you," Axel breathed, not facing him. "I can't. I don't have a heart."

"What do you mean? Of course you have a heart," Roxas said, anxiety rushing through him.

"No..." Axel murmured. "DiZ or Xemnas...they got rid of it. I don't know who..."

Roxas shut his eyes. It was too much. He couldn't do a damn thing to help anyone and for all he knew, Sora and the other two were only in more danger now that he had sent them out alone. He just couldn't take it anymore and before he could even try to fight it, he fell to his knees. Roxas didn't move as he heard Axel stir and rise to his feet, slowly walking over to him before kneeling beside him. It was then that the blood stained holes on Axel's knuckles came into his vision and he grabbed the Neko's hands, not caring about the rut for one moment when he saw that Axel was in pain. Axel shuddered but remained in control as Roxas checked him over.

"What happened?" he asked softly, brushing a finger over the holes, testing the sensativity.

Axel jerked and then stilled. "Xemnas cut them off. They'll grow back in a year or so."

Roxas swallowed thickly and then abruptly hugged Axel, still not giving a thought to Axel's condition, wanting to hold the Neko even if it was a stupid idea. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into all of this..."

"If you hadn't bought me, I'd be in worse condition," Axel murmured, pressing closer as his arousal began to flare. He nipped Roxas's neck and closed his eyes, pushing Roxas back slightly.

"Axel, not now. Later, I promise," Roxas breathed, stroking the Neko's shoulders and holding back a soft moan as Axel continued to nip and suck at his neck. "We have to get away first and then we can, alright?"

Axel nodded into his neck, panting softly. "Let's go, quickly."

He stood and quickly moved away from Roxas, grabbing the chakrams out of the corner and holding them losely in both of his hands, not bothering with his shirt; his skin was too heated and he was sure that even in the coolness of the night he wouldn't feel it.

Roxas headed for the door, glancing back at him. "Stay as far away as you need to but don't fall behind, alright?"

Axel nodded and followed after him.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"What is taking them so long?" Riku hissed.

He and Sora had successfully knocked out the stable hands and guards as well as knabbed five horses out of their stalls. They didn't bother with saddles or reins, having no idea how to do either.

"He has to find Axel, have some patience," Kairi sighed, staring worriedly up at the looming castle.

"Yeah, Riku," Sora agreed, leaning against the wooden stall of a sleeping horse. "Just be patient."

Riku glared at Sora but his gaze softened when Sora pouted, arms folded across his chest. "Okay, fine. But if they aren't here in five minutes, we are leaving, got it?"  
"And going where?" Kairi snapped, glancing at him. "We don't know this country at all, at least Roxas does. We've lived in the city our entire life, one city."

Riku sighed and closed his eyes, refusing to argue further.

"Nice work," Roxas commented, darting through the door as well.

"What took so long?" Riku demanded.

"Don't give me crap right now," Roxas snapped, snatching the mane of one of the horses and swinging up onto its back, thankful for the horse riding lessons he had been forced to take when he was younger.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"I'm in a rut," Axel said gruffly. "As in I'm very violent among other things."

Sora struggled onto his horse and forced Axel, jerking the mane to turn the horse with him. "What's that mean?"

"It means he wants to screw anything that moves," Riku sneered.

"Riku!" Kairi barked, jumping off her horse and striding over to the silver haired teen. "I don't care if you are one of my best friends! I don't care if Sora loves you! Stop being a dick!" With these last words, her small hand whipped across Riku's face, the anger on her delicate face seeming so out of place.

Riku glared at her. "You-"

"Shut up," Kairi ordered. "I am sick of you being so mean towards Roxas and Axel who have been nothing but nice to you. You are such a judgmental brat!"

Roxas glanced at Axel, identical looks of surprise on their faces. Kairi contained a lot of power and anger beneath the small frame.

"So," Kairi continued. "Just get on the horse and let's go."

Riku swallowed thickly and then hurried to obey.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"This is most troubling," Xemnas murmured.

"What sir?" Saix asked, standing behind Xemnas who was now sitting at a desk in his room.

"If you recall the order we all came to be, you will notice something," Xemnas said. "Please list it."

"You, then me. Xigbar, Larxene, Vexen, Marluxia, Xaldin, Lexaeus."

"Correct. You feel what I do, yes?" Xemnas continued.

"I have learned to ignore you echoes of emotions for your privacy, sir," Saix said.

"Let me draw your attention to something else. Vexen and Marluxia are a couple despite their efforts to hide it. When Larxene left, so did Xigbar. Xaldin was Lexaeus's best friend. Lexaeus has been hallucinating since his death," Xemnas said.

"So it is safe to assume they all have a similar connectioln due to their order," Saix said, meeting Xemnas's eyes as realizaqtion dawned on him.

"Correct. Which means Demyx and Axel will now have that connection," Xemnas told him. "Which means Demyx has felt Axel's distress whether he realizes what its from or not and they are now doubtlessly on their way here."

"So what do you wish to do?" Saix asked.

"Order Lexaeus, Vexen, and Marluxia to intercept them by sea, the route Xigbar will obviously want to take," Xemnas ordered. "I don't care if Lexaeus is in no condition to fight, he's going. Also, give Vexen the instructions on how to rid someone of their heart. We need as many people on our side as we can get. You and I are going to leave this place and follow after Axel and the others. We'll kill them off and be done with it."

"Yes, sir."


	20. Chapter 20

"Where is the nearest city?" Sora asked as he raced beside Roxas.

"Only a few miles away. It's another port city so we can buy passage on a ship. We'll head further south and then I'll try to contact Xigbar," Roxas told him, ducking as his horse sped beneath a low hanging branch. "We'll have to sell the horses if we want money."

"You're talking to professional pick pockets," Riku drawled from the behind him. "We'll get you your money."

"I'd rather make my money honestly," Roxas said, glancing back at him.

"Because stealing a horse and then selling it is so much better," Riku said as he rolled his eyes.

Roxas sighed and turned back around.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"You are not going anywhere without us," Cloud said firmly, standing in front of the door Demyx was trying to walk out of.

"You suck at sneaking out," Zack commented.

"Cloud, Zack, I'm sorry, but please, I have to go now," Demyx begged, glancing at Xigbar for help.

"I'll keep him safe," Xigbar promised.

"We know how to protect him," Larxene piped up, wanting to add in her two cents.

"Hah, I don't think so," a cool voice interjected from behind them.  
Larxene whirled around to face Tifa who was gazing at her with cool garnet eyes. She resisted the urge to punch the lady's face in, knowing that her fierce protection for Demyx would run deeper than this women's, even if she had heart. Larxene refused to believe she was inferior to the woman.

"Take Tifa and we'll let you go. That's my one condition," Zack said, daring Demyx to disagree.

"Me too," a voice said.

Demyx turned to see Zexion standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at them with a single piercing lilac eye.

"Zexion, absolutely not," Cloud said. "I absolutely refuse to let you go and put yourself in danger."

"I want to help Demyx in anyway I can," Zexion said softly, his voice strangely cold, the tone making Demyx frown from uneasiness. "Besides, even if you forbid me to go, you must realize I will find a way."

Zack sighed, "We mind as well let him go. Tifa will be with them the entire time."

Cloud frowned and then nodded. "Alright. Get over here, both of you."

"God, you're such a mother hen," Tifa sighed as Cloud embraced both Zexion and Demyx tightly.

"You'll understand when you have children of your own," Cloud said.

"Dude, you didn't even give birth to them," Larxene scoffed.

"That doesn't mean anything. I raised them so I love them just as much as any parent," Cloud said firmly.

"Yeah, Larxene. Don't be so inconsiderate," Xigbar scolded, punching her shoulder lightly.

She just glared at him while Tifa spoke up.

"Well let's go already!"

"You're all crazy bitches," Xigbar grumbled.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Roxas entered the shady bar alone, leaving the other four to sell the horses while he found a ship to spirit them away from the city. He knew being subtle would be a good way to find a trustworthy ride but he also knew he had no time for such methods.

"I need a fast ship and I need it now," Roxas demanded, voice loud enough to carry over the noise of laughter and talking.

He knew better than to offer money right away, other wise countless men, good and bad, would demand he use them and not have a care in the world if he lived for died.

"An' who er you t' barge in her' and demand a ship, hm?"

Roxas didn't even bother looking at the obviously drunk man, knowing he would only see a man who epitomized all that was pathetic and pitiful. However, it seemed the man wanted attention as he stumbled in front of Roxas, locking clear blue eyes with clear blue eyes. The man wasn't drunk, only pretending to be so.

"I am in dire need to get to a port further south and I have no munny. I am asking for help from the kindness of someone's good heart," Roxas said.

"Then I'm yer man! Pay me 'n beer and I'll be happy!" the man said jovially.

The crowd laughed and Roxas smirked at the man's cleverness, not doubting for a second that the man was pick pocketing unsuspecting victims while they laughed at his so called stupidity. He dragged the man outside quickly, studying him now that he had the chance.

He had short light blond hair with a dusting of a beard the same color and a silver hoop pierced the pale flesh of his left earlobe. A mocking light lit up the bright blue eyes, so like Roxas's own that it was unnerving.

"Roxy Hikaru. Hello," he said, grinning crookedly. His voice was quite sophisticated, an obvious trait of a noble.

"How do you know my name?" Roxas demanded. "And don't use that nickname."

"Well, Roxas," the man said, bringing a hand up and twirling a ring around his pinky.

Roxas glanced down and saw his house ring was gone before glaring at the man. "Just who the hell are you?"

"My name is Luxord. Luxord Hikaru, to be exact."


	21. Chapter 21

Larxene didn't bother knowing on Tifa's door, instead barging in and plopping herself on the foot of the other woman's bed. Tifa stared at her from where she sat at the other end, reading.

"May I help you?"

"Who do you think you are?" Larxene snapped, her lower lip puckering a pout.

"I believe I am Tifa Lockhart, age twenty nine, brown hair, reddish brown eyes, tall for my age though exact height is unknown, cup size is-"

"That's not what I meant!" Larxene cried.

Tifa erupted into laughter then, unable to help herself. "Your expression was priceless!"

Larxene gave up on the last few shreds of patience she had held onto and whipped her hand viciously across Tifa's face. Tifa's grin vanished and she suddenly grabbed Larxene by the back of her neck and, with a force Larxene didn't know she had, slammed the blonde's face into the wall.

Thankfully, nothing broke or bled so Larxene recovered quickly, moving to attack again. Tifa bested her easily, lashing her foot into Larxene's stomach and sending her to the ground.

"Are you done now?" Tifa asked as Larxene pushed herself into a sitting position.

To Tifa's surprise, Larxene was grinning when they faced one another.

"You're strong. I was holding back but damn. I think I like you now," Larxene said with a laugh.

"You mean you provoked me purposely?"

Larxene shrugged. "Let's put it this way. I felt a little threatened that my tough-crazy-ass-bitch place would be taken away. While you are definitely tough, you are not crazy, and you aren't a bitch. If you were, I would probably be knocked out by now.

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "So what does that make me in your eyes, not that I care or something."

"Just tough chick," Larxene said. "You're too nice."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Larxene stood and shrugged again. "Don't know. Probably not. But I've been too many things to be nice to most people. Anyways, I'll see you round." And with that, she was gone.

"That was...strange," Tifa muttered.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Roxas blinked. It was all coincidence that they had the same last name, with the same eyes, similar hair, and same over all look...right?

"I think I misheard you. What was your last name?" Roxas asked coolly, almost as though he weren't flustered.

"You heard me,_ Roxas._ Last name's Hikaru. Same as you. In fact, you and I, well, we're related," Luxord said, grabbing Roxas's hand and slipping the ring on his finger. "Surprise, surprise."

Roxas jerked away. "I killed them all. You can't be related to me unless I didn't know you were alive. All of my family died when I commanded it."

"Why yes, they did. But see, I'm not human. I'm what Xemnas and his little group call a Nobody. I didn't get infected by your little disease."

"How do you know all of this," Roxas breathed.

"I sired seven children. Three girls, four boys. They all had several children and so on for nine generations. All of them possessed an amazing power and I only told one man, your uncle, who told you just before he died," Luxord said, leaning against the wall of the bar and examining his nails.

"Do...Nobodies live forever?" Roxas asked, his mind slowly connecting things together.

"Someone is catching on. Yes, we do," Luxord said, now grinning gleefully.

Roxas suddenly felt sick and the world seemed to spin. "You...you're the...you're the head of the Hikaru House."  
Luxord clapped his hands together like a happy child. "Someone give the boy a prize! He's not as dumb as he looks!"  
Roxas didn't respond to the jibe, instead turning to the side before getting violently sick.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Roxas sighed and stroked the hair on Axel's head. The Neko was asleep now, after all of the craziness of getting on the boat. Luxord refused to let Roxas runaway and firmly ordered him to join with him because he would be able to protect them. Roxas had agreed and when he and Axel had reached their room, Axel had practically attacked him in a fit of lust.

Roxas had been surprised to find a bottle of the exact sleeping potion Xigbar had given them. Axel had taken it eagerly, not wanting to damage Roxas in any way, preferring to sleep off all of the knowledge he had discovered as well as the rut. However, it was not as easy for the blond and he now stood on the deck of the ship.

"There are two ships coming from the North and South," Luxord commented as he heard Roxas come up from behind him.

"Can I see?" he asked.  
Luxord wordlessly handed him the telescope he had been using. "Look all you want, you won't see who they belong to. However, I know."

"How?" Roxas asked, the telescope dangling uselessly in his hands.

"Oh, Roxy. I only told you half of the story. Plus, I don't intend to tell you how I have come across the info I have," Luxord said. "Xigbar and Demyx are on the one from the South."

"When did you meet Demyx? And Xigbar for that matter?"

"Didn't I already say I don't intend to tell you these things?" Luxord asked, smirking when he faced the other blond.  
Roxas was glaring at him furiously, eyes like ice. "I'm wondering why I bothered trusting you."

"Well, that's easy. If you didn't, Xemnas and his little dog would be ripping their teeth into you," Luxord said.

"Are they in the other ship?"

"No. That's just flower boy and his ice princess. And Lexaeus. I don't have any cute nicknames for him though."

"Am I really related to you?" Roxas asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yep. Great isn't it?"

"Not the word I had in mind?" Roxas muttered as he handed the telescope back to Luxord.

"Hey Roxas."

Roxas turned to look at Kairi who was making her way onto the deck. She was still wearing the purple skirt that only a few hours before she had been expressing her absolute hatred for. Such things seemed petty now.

"Hello. How are Sora and Riku?" he asked, quickly covering his anger for Luxord.

"Fine. They're sleeping it off," Kairi said, chewing her lip and drifting to the other edge of the ship.

Roxas followed after her, eager to get away from Luxord. "Sleeping what off?"

"They were fighting again. And after they admitted they loved each other too. It's sad," Kairi mumbled.

"This is all my fault," Roxas sighed.

"No, it really isn't. Riku is just jealous, even when he has what he wants. I guess my talk didn't do much good," Kairi said. "I wish I could be more of a help."

"You just have to be there for all of us," Roxas mused. "The world could use more people like you.

Kairi smiled softly. "Thanks. Um...how is Axel?"

"Sleeping," he answered.

"So did you...uh..." Kairi flushed, her expression finishing her sentence for her.

"No. No I didn't. I gave him a sleeping potion. Which reminds me." His eyes narrowed and his gaze turned to Luxord. "I'll be right back."

He moved in front of Luxord and stared into his eyes defiantly. "So, strangely, there was a sleeping potion in the dresser. Same exact thing that Xigbar made for Axel."

"Yeah, and?" Luxord asked.

"How did you know we needed it?" Roxas demanded.

"I've been around a long time and I have lived with Neko tribes. I know how to tell when a Neko is in a rut. I thought I would help," Luxord said simply.

"So you learned it from the Neko Tribes?" Roxas asked as his anger was replaced with curiosity.

"Yes."

"Where did Xigbar get it from then?"

"Probably the same way. Sorry, but I haven't been watching him since he came into existence," Luxord said dryly.

"What, you weren't born?" Roxas scoffed.

"I was. They weren't. I guess Xemnas didn't tell your Neko everything about them. They quite literally appeared out of nowhere," Luxord said.

"Then how the hell did you come to be?" Roxas asked angrily.

Luxord brought his hand up and shoved his palm into Roxas's forehead, pushing him back. "None of your business, little man."

Roxas bit back a cry of frustration and stormed below deck, wanting nothing more to do with the infuriating man.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"I am sick of being on the water," Marluxia sighed.

"Don't complain," Vexen said simply from where he sat at his desk, pouring over some scientific table that Marluxia knew he could never make sense of even if he tried.

The pink haired man stretched languidly as he began to unzip his cloak, smirking when he saw Vexen straighten at the sound.

"Vexen," he purred. "You should help me take my mind off of all of this, being surrounded by water and all."

"This is hardly the time," Vexen said stiffly.

Marluxia pouted as he shed the rest of his cloak so he was clad only in his tight leather pants. Vexen stood up, papers in hand, only to stop and stare at Marluxia who had spread himself across the bed as his fingers toyed with the button of his pants.

"Marluxia," he started.

A harsh knock on the door interrupted what he had been about to say.

"Vexen, did you complete it?"

"Yes, Lexaeus. I'll slide it under the door," Vexen called.

"What?"

"Trust me, you don't want to open the door," Vexen sighed, shoving his research papers under the door before facing Marluxia. "Honestly, flower boy, calm down. Lexaeus need the information."

"What did he need?"

Vexen undid his cloak and straddled Marluxia's waist in one smooth motion, biting his lip as Marluxia eagerly began to stroke at the blond's chest.

"He wanted to know how Xaldin made the other Nobodies," Vexen said, bending over so that their chests were pressed together.

Marluxia had grown still beneath him. "Why?"

"I don't know. I don't care either. I'm turning my back on this Organization soon enough."

Marluxia kissed his throat. "So this is our grand escape."

"I suppose so."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"They're raising a white flag, sir!"

"I can see that, dumb ass!" Xigbar called up to the man in the crows nest.

"Don't be so mean," Demyx chided lightly.

"Sorry, a bit stressed," Xigbar muttered. "I'll transport myself onto the ship and see who it is."

"Let me go with you," Demyx said. "As back up."

"No," Xigbar replied, pulling out his knives before vanishing in a flash of purple light, successfully preventing the argument from continuing on.

"God he's infuriating," Demyx grumbled.

"Who is?"

Demyx turned to see Zexion staring at him.

"Xigbar," he answered. "Plunging into danger with no care of the risks."

"You do the same," Zexion commented. "Every time you tried something new with your powers, you put yourself in danger. Now you know how I felt."

"Well it sucks," Demyx said with a pout.

"What the hell?"

Xigbar suddenly appeared between the two of them, stumbling a few steps before landing on his back. Demyx immediately knelt by his side and Zexion backed up several feet.

"Xigbar, what happened?" Demyx asked as the man sat up.

"There's some weird block up around the ship. Can't get in," Xigbar grumbled.

"So let me go then. I can find a way," Demyx urged. "Please?"

"Damn, kid. Fine. Go. But be careful."

Demyx leapt to his feet. "Okay, okay. I will!"

Once the blond was gone, Zexion turned his lilac gaze to Xigbar, glaring. "Why the hell did you let him go?"

"The kid can take care of himself. If worse comes to worst, he has the best method of escape, especially since we're in the middle of the ocean," Xigbar said. "And if we're lucky, the ship is completely safe."

"It blocked you. It's safe to assume that it is not," Zexion hissed. "How can you let him go into such a dangerous situation?"

"The same way he lets me. I'd be a hypocrite if I refused to let him do what he wants," Xigbar replied.

"You know, sometimes, it's better to be a hypocrite then have the ones you love dead." With that, Zexion disappeared below the deck.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"There is a merman yelling at me," Luxord said, glancing behind him to look at Roxas.

"What?" the blond asked, walking towards the rail. "Merpeople don't exist."

Roxas peered over the edge, blue eyes widening in shock. "Demyx?"

"Hi Roxy!" Demyx called, waving up at him as he bobbed up and down on the water.

"You never...told me," Roxas said. "I didn't know...they existed."

"Hm?" Kairi asked, approaching the rail only to be stopped by Luxord. He shook his head and motioned soundlessly for her to go back below deck and puzzled, she did as ordered.

"Sorry, Roxas. Just wasn't something I wanted to advertise," Demyx said. "So it's you on this ship?"

"Uh, yeah. The Organization is on the ship behind us," Roxas told him.

"I can slow down the ship if you want," Demyx said.

"No. Let's draw up beside Xigbar's ship and talk. We can face off against them then. We need to end this now," Roxas said. "Otherwise we never will.

Demyx nodded his agreement. "Alright. I'll go tell Xigbar." With that, he disappeared below the water.  
Slowly, Roxas moved away from the rail as he felt his head spin. He had thought there was nothing else that could shock him and now...he wasn't so sure.

"Look, kid. Go down below deck and calm down. I know things are rough for you right now," Luxord said quietly, an unexpected caring in his words.

Roxas nodded and quickly made his way to the room he shared with Axel. The red head was just waking and his eyes continued to burn with lust from before as he stared at his beloved blond.

"Would you like another sleeping potion?" Roxas asked tiredly.

Axel shook his head. "I'll behave, I promise."

Roxas moved towards him and laid down beside him, pressing close and burying his face in the Neko's shoulder. "I'm sick of this. I want the surprises to stop."

Axel, unable to resist, lipped Roxas's neck before speaking. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"Can I take your mind off it?" Axel asked, unable to deny his lust for very long.

Roxas brought his face up to Axel's, eyes watering though no tears fell. Lips, trembling, he kissed him. Axel fought to rein himself in and let Roxas take control, hands moving to cradle the blond's face in one hand, gentle. Roxas shifted and pressed closer to Axel, slowly moving to rest on top of him as his kiss grew heated and needy, moaning softly in the back of his throat as Axel rubbed his thigh.

"No further," Roxas panted against his lips softly. "Not now. We have a battle coming up. We will be fighting the Organization."

"I know," Axel whispered, pressing soft kisses to Roxas's cheek. "I am so sorry for how this is going. You deserve so much better. I...I don't know how to help."

Roxas nuzzled his neck and gently stroked one of his ears, tugging it lightly once. "Just be here for me, please, Axel. I don't think I can do much without your support and your...love."

"I do love you, Roxas. For all of the problems we have had, I love you more than I thought I would ever be able to. You've saved me from a torturous and slow death," Axel whispered.

"Don't ever leave me."

"As long as I still breath, I will not."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"I wish he would just die," Zexion muttered as he slammed the door to his cabin shut.

He was angry with himself for feeling such bitter hatred towards Xigbar but he truly couldn't help it. He despised the man who had stolen his love from him, no matter what he had told Demyx before hand, no matter how much he tried to not be affected by it. He wanted Xigbar dead and gone so he could be the one with Demyx.

"Such cruel words from such pretty lips. I wonder...who is this hatred directed towards?"

Zexion gasped and whirled around, eyes wide as he stared at the intruder. It was a man, donned in a long black cloak stretched taunt across broad shoulders. He had a strong jaw and thick orange hair, slicked and spiked slightly backwards. His eyebrows hung over startling blue eyes and his gaze seemed to easily penetrate Zexion's soul, staring in and analyzing his deepest thoughts.

"Who are you?"

"I am a member of the Organization. Organization XIII to be exact. And you, you are a dear friend of this Demyx, are you not?" the man said quietly.

"Possibly," Zexion muttered.

"I see. And Demyx, he is so...important...to the man who killed my lover. I thought I would introduce him to the same pain that was inflicted upon me."

"Go right ahead," Zexion sneered. "It's not like Xigbar cares about me."

"Perhaps you would agree to this then. You seem to hate Xigbar as much as I do. And perhaps, even this Demyx," he said coolly. "Do you desire to hurt them? Is there a darkness, sitting right inside you, urging you to do terrible things, commit murder to those that have hurt you?"

Zexion swallowed and felt himself nodding.

"Then I believe I have a bargain I wish to offer you."


	22. Chapter 22

Demyx let Xigbar pull him onto the ship and dry him hurriedly before draping a cloak around his shoulders. Demyx zipped it up quickly, not minding that the sleeves were much too long.

"Roxas is on that ship. I guess he was forced to flee for some reason because the Organization is behind him," Demyx said, rubbing his arms to help warm his body a bit faster now that he was back in his human form. Xigbar embraced him gently with one arm.

"Alright, I'll pull up beside them, then we'll capture the Organization's ship," Xigbar said. "Though I'm curious about that block that wouldn't let me teleport onto the ship. I'll have to ask the captain."

"Oh, I asked already, before he went and got Roxas. He says he knows about the Organization and used some sort of magic to lock out those he does not grant permission onto his ship."

"Interesting," Xigbar said quietly, glancing off to the side. "Anyways. Go talk to Zexion. I think he's upset with you about taking off like that. He does care about you."

"Sure it wasn't anything you said?" Demyx said teasingly.

"No. Just don't want him upset with the battle coming up and all," Xigbar said, kissing Demyx's forehead.  
Demyx nodded, content with the answer before he slipped below deck.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"What kind of bargain?" Zexion asked.

"I will make you a Nobody. A sacrifice of emotions for unlimited power. You could destroy Xigbar and take Demyx," Lexaeus said, seeming to know exactly what he needed to say to sway Zexion onto his side. "And my name is Lexaeus, to answer your earlier question."

"But if I give up my emotions I-"

"Live forever, with Demyx. He is one of us after all. Plus, his origins already give him extreme longevity so he would outlive you if you stayed human."

"I..." Zexion trailed off. If he agreed, he could make Demyx his, he could live to be his age, and Xigbar would never get in his way again. "I'll do it. And what will I have to do for you?"

"Kill Xigbar. In the end we both win," Lexaeus said coolly.

"Then we definitely have a deal."

"Zexion, I'm coming in!" Demyx's cheerful voice called.

The door opened and Zexion tensed, refusing to look at Demyx for fear that it would weaken his resolved to kill Xigbar.

"Who is this?" Demyx's voice was weak now, betrayal seeping into his tone as his eyes took in the truth of the situation.

"My name is Lexaeus of Organization XIII," Lexaeus answered.

"Get away from Zexion!" Demyx ordered.

"But he is coming with me," Lexaeus told him, grabbing Zexion's wrist and tugging him forward with surprising tenderness.

"More like kidnapping!" Demyx spat.

"No, Demyx. I'm choosing this," Zexion said, voice firm.

"Oh God...Zexion no! God dammit! Is this because I love Xigbar?" Demyx asked, voice boarding on hysteric.

"You can't love a dead man," Zexion said coldly, knowing Demyx would understand the implications of his words, wanting the blond to adjust to the feeling of not being with Xigbar before it happened.

Lexaeus opened a portal and guided Zexion through it, leaving only a stunned Demyx in the room. The blond fell to his knees and wailed.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"What's that?" Larxene asked, sitting upright.

Tifa glanced at her, stopping her shuffling. They had been playing a friendly card game, the two woman finally content with one another's presence when a sudden piercing wail had reached their ears. Larxene had a sinking suspicion that it was Demyx and was out in the door in seconds, racing down the hall and stopping at the open door, which led to Zexion's cabin. Tifa was right behind her and they both froze when they saw Demyx on the floor, huddled up on himself.

"Demyx!" Tifa cried, rushing forward and pulling the blond quickly into her lap.

Larxene followed after her as Demyx shuddered in the brunette's arms, tears racing down his face as he tried to gain control of himself. Tifa was gently petting his hair, whispering soft words in his ear as she tried to calm him. Larxene glanced at the door upon hearing more hurried footsteps, praying that it wasn't Xigbar only to see the pirate captain staring down at Demyx.

"What happened?" he demanded, yellow eye flashing.

"I don't know," Larxene said helplessly. "He won't speak."

"Where's Zexion then?" he asked. "I told him to go talk to him."

"Come on Demyx. Answer Xigbar alright?" Tifa's tone was motherly and Larxene realized with a slight pang that she could never be soft and gentle with anyone; she was much too rough.

"Zexion left," Demyx said. "H-He left with some man. L-Lexaeus. Organization XIII."

"Dammit," Xigbar cursed. "They're taking hostages. We need to-"

"He was willing," Demyx said, voice firm and sure as he said the words. "He wanted to go and he says he's going to kill you."

"The little bastard," Xigbar growled. "This has gone too far. We are blowing that god damned ship out of the water."  
Xigbar's words nearly drove Demyx into hysteria again. "No! Please don't. I want to rescue Zexion."

"You can't rescue someone who doesn't want to be," Larxene said bluntly, not wanting to lie to the blond at all.

"I will not let you hurt that boy," Tifa growled dangerously, glaring up at Xigbar with garnet eyes, the protective glow shining within them. "You lay one hand on him and you are so dead."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Xigbar demanded.

"Teleport on the ship. Take Demyx and teleport on their. Tell the captain on the other ship to turn and face the Organization and board as quickly as possible. We can end it on their ship instead of blowing it to bits," Larxene said.

"I know I just said we shouldn't bother but if these two care that much about him then there is no point in not even trying."

Xigbar sighed, running a hand down his face. "This all too god damned fucking stressful."

"I can tell. You always swear more when you're stressed," Larxene said dryly.

"Shut your fucking mouth you fucking bitch," Xigbar ordered. "Tifa, you're coming with me, and so are you Larxene. Demyx, you go report to the captain. Can you do that for me?"

Demyx nodded weakly and struggled out of Tifa's arms. "I can do it."

"Good. Now let's go!"

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"That idiot," Roxas hissed. "They can't face all of them alone!"

"I know, I know!" Demyx said quickly. "Which is why I'm going to freeze the water for us to cross and board their ship. It's faster. So go get Axel and whoever else you have with you."

Roxas darted across the deck to where Luxord stood, politely out of hearing distance though it was obvious he was curious as to why the merman was back on his ship, yelling and waving his arms around to express his thoughts.

"Xigbar and the others are attacking the ship from within. The three of them cannot handle five of the Organization. So Demyx is going to create a pathway for us. I want you to keep Kairi, Sora, and Riku safe, okay?"

"And how, exactly, are you going to fight?" Luxord asked skeptically.

Roxas bit his lip and Luxord chuckled. "Don't be upset, but I went out of my way to steal a few of the weapons you made, out of that caravan that you were going to the palace with. Don't worry, I am never noticed if I don't want to be so it's no fault of yours or the Neko's. Now I suggest you go down to the cargo and select a weapon for yourself. Same for the other three. You'll be surprised at the results. I think you'll find that your fighting abilities will increase quite a lot."

Roxas's eyes narrowed. "I swear, one of these days I am going to kill you."

"For now, go help yourself."

Roxas stormed away, quickly finding Sora's cabin, rapping on the door sharply. "Sorry, Sora. But I need you two to find Kairi and join me in the cargo hold immediately. We have a battle coming up and all of us are fighting."

He didn't wait for a reply, continuing on his way as rage continued to course through him. Had that cocky bastard really been following him all along? What else had he stolen? What else did he know? Roxas had honestly never felt so exposed in his life, the infuriating man seeming to know every single one of his secrets and having no problem bringing them up in casual conversation.

"Roxas, calm down."

Roxas slid to a halt after nearly smacking into Axel. The Neko was more relaxed then he had been and he gently embraced the blond. "You will get nothing done if you storm around here in a fury. Just relax."

"But Xigbar-"

"Relax," Axel murmured, stroking the blond's back softly. "Just for a few moments. Tell me what's going on but don't work yourself into a frenzy, can you do that for me?"

"How are you calmer than me when you're in a rut?" Roxas grumbled. "I...Lexaeus turned Zexion, Demyx's foster brother, into a Nobody. Zexion was willing. Demyx wants to get him back on our side and Xigbar, Larxene, and Tifa teleported onto the ship. I'm sure Saix and Xemnas will be on there soon enough so you, me, Sora, Kairi, and Riku, are going to join them."

"But you can't fight," Axel said, looking down at Roxas with a frown.

"Luxord said if I use my weapons, I'll be able to, and so will the other three, apparently," Roxas sighed. "I really don't understand half of what's going on, to be completely honest with you."

Axel kissed his forehead. "Come on then. I believe I heard you holler something about a cargo hold."

"What would I do without you?" Roxas whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Short but once again for a good reason. Hopefully the formatting is better on this one? It's been screwy lately and for that I apologize, I've been trying to fix it but I don't know. Almost done, three to four more chapters, I'm thinking. And I would also like to announce that there will be a sequel to this one! So yay! Enjoy and reviews are loved. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

"What's this about a cargo hold?"

Roxas jolted away from Axel and turned to face Sora, a disgruntled Riku sulking behind him.

"Just follow me," Roxas sighed, not desiring in the least to explain again.

"We are fighting. Roxas will provide us with weapons that give us the ability to fight automatically, no training needed. I already have mine but you guys need some," Axel explained quickly.

"Where's Kairi?" Roxas asked, pausing at the top of the stairs that led down to the cargo hold.

"She said she'd be right down. She was going to change into something more comfortable, she said," Sora told him.

"Alright." Roxas continued down the stairs, checking each box as he walked past them for the Hikaru symbol.

There was only one marked box and Roxas motioned for Axel to break it open, seeing as how none of them were strong enough. The Neko's hands gripped the side of the crate and with a crack, he ripped it off, tail lashing back and forth from the effort.

Several knives and swords spilled out and Roxas's careful gaze raked over each of them, searching for the one that would call to him, praying that it was among the few he had.

"These look like normal weapons to me," Riku commented.

"Just look for one that calls to you," Axel ordered, wishing Riku would stop acting all high and mighty and have some humility for once.

Sora was the first to react, picking up a simple sword without hesitation. It flashed, once, blindingly, but once it died down, two pairs of shocked eyes stared in wonder at what was now held tightly in the brown haired teen's hand. It was a key, made of metal but the edges were sharp and dagger like, the hilt a pale yellow metal. A small chain dangled from it, a crown like metal shape at the end.

"This is...so...cool!" Sora exclaimed, excitement lighting up his eyes.

"Odd, it's supposed to reflect the most compatible element," Roxas murmured. "Then again, we are Hikaru's and our power is...well never mind."

His eyes scanned the scattered weapons, looking for the one that would call to him and draw him in, not quite sure what he was searching for despite how he had been the one to make them. Riku's hand shot forward and he seized another one of the swords. A dark mist encased his arm and spread down to encase the blade. Once the mist began to fade away, a dark red blade was in his hand, strange vein like black strips of metal lancing across it. The hilt was the shape of a wing, once again leaving Roxas puzzled on what element it had awakened within the other teen.

"What's going on?"

Kairi's voice startled them all and they turned towards her. She was dressed in simple black pants, slightly too large on her, and a small black shirt that rode just above her midriff. Her short red hair was held more firmly in place by a matching head band and her eyes were questioning.

"Where did you get those?" Riku asked.

"Luxord had them in the drawer," Kairi said with a shrug. "So what's going on?"

"Pick a weapon that calls to you," Axel told her, once again taking control of the situation. "Sora and Riku already have theirs."

Kairi stepped forward, finger on her chin as she inspected the weapons, reaching out and picking one up. A bright flash ensued again and suddenly she held a weapon similar to Sora's only it was white, two wing like shapes branching out around the hilt before connecting at the bottom. The tip reminded Roxas of a flower, jagged edges pointing every way outwards once the two pieces of white metal met towards the end, giving it a somewhat fragile appearance though Roxas knew there was no way it would break under strain.

"It's like a key, only a blade instead," she commented.

"A keyblade," Roxas muttered, the words sounding right on his tongue.

He turned his gaze back to the weapons, anxious to see what his would turn out to look like. There was a tug on his mind and he tried to identify where it was coming from, staring at each weapon in turn, eyes boring into it as he tried to trace the path of his magic. Finally, he reached a slightly shaking hand out and grabbed a small knife. Dark mist, similar to what had happened with Riku, spread out from him, wrapping up his arm and spreading out in front of him, past the length of the knife, before suddenly fading away.

A keyblade, for that was now what he would call it, similar to Kairi's lay in his hand. It was a deep black and solid all the way through, its tip shaped like the crown keychain on Sora's, only backwards with a deadly tip extending outwards. A keychain was attached to this one as well, a black crown like Sora's and seeing it sent a strange chill through him. Sora's had been a light and his was nothing but darkness. Thoughts he would have to dwell on later, for now they had a battle.

"Well let's go. We can't keep the others waiting," he said briskly.

"Yes, of course," Kairi agreed.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"I thought you said we were running," Marluxia hissed as Vexen opened the door to his cabin and strode down the hallway to the top deck.

"We can't Marluxia. We can't do what we thought we could. We cannot just abandon the Organization we have been apart of our whole lives, no matter how we oppose the cause or the methods. We must defend our leader and the purpose of the Organization; to find our hearts and end this strange madness," Vexen said firmly.

He waved his hand and Marluxia felt anger whip through him as the sea water around them turned to solid ice, all the way to the other two ships.

"Are you insane? There are only three of us, four counting that little brat Lexaeus captured. We are strong, but not strong enough to fight a Neko in a rut and two of our own members, on top of a merman and who knows what else!" Marluxia cried.

"We can and we will. I have no doubt that Xemnas and Saix will join us soon. After all, they were going after Roxas and Axel. They'll join us and with them, we will win," Vexen said, confidence in his voice.

"I can't agree with you on this Vexen. We have to go now, before Xemnas and Saix appear," Marluxia said. "Whatever happened to our plans? Are you just going to throw those away?"

"Ice princess seems pretty confident in what he believes, flower boy. Maybe you should just fight us."

The two whipped around to see Larxene, gazing coolly at them with her emerald eyes, her expression not mocking, as it usually was, only serious. Beside her stood a woman, tall in stature with obvious muscles. Her garnet eyes were fiery as she stared them both down.

"We aren't waiting for you," the woman said. "I'm Tifa. Better remember it."

Marluxia's eyes narrowed and he spared one more look at Vexen. "If I die, I blame you."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"He's here, Zexion. It is up to you to kill him now, alright?"

Lexaeus's steady voice brought Zexion back into the realm of consciousness, his eyes fluttering open. The absence of his heartbeat was deafening to him, reminding him painfully of his decision though the pain was not quite real, it did not feel substantial and firm like it always had.

"Yes. I will," Zexion said softly, rising from the bed he had been laying on. "And what will you do, Lexaeus?"

"I will fight the other intruders. He comes now. Use your powers, they will come to you instinctively," Lexaeus said quietly. He opened a portal and vanished through it, leaving Zexion feeling totally and utterly alone for the first time in his life. Was he ready to fight?

A knock on the door broke his thoughts. "Zexion? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Xigbar. I am," Zexion called, standing and glancing to the side, frowning when he saw a large book. Something about it called to him. "Come in, Xigbar. It seems we have a deal to settle."

The door opened with a band and Xigbar stood there, eye glittering. "Alright, brat. Stop being foolish and come back to us. Demyx is worried sick about you and frankly, you can't trust these guys."

"What would you know about my pain?" Zexion asked softly. "The only person I ever loved was ripped away within a week by some stranger he barely knew."

"A lot, actually. I've lived longer than you Zexion. Now seriously, let's not be rash. Demyx doesn't deserve to have one or both of us killed," Xigbar said slowly.

Zexion flipped the book open, not even looking at him. "I'm tired of things going on without me being able to control them. It's time to end that."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Superior?"

Lexaeus had only just stepped onto the ice that Vexen had created, carefully avoiding the fight that was in full swing on the main deck. As soon as he had though, Xemnas and Saix had appeared before him, both angry.

"This is not going well. We have to destroy these men before itgrows too out of hand, as strong as you are, my Silent Hero, you would be vastly outnumbered by the force that shall arrive here soon," Xemnas said calmly.

Lexaeus turned his gaze ahead of him. Walking towards them across the ice were seven figures, weapons in the hands of almost all of them, save Demyx and the blond man, who must've been the captain of the ship. Saix's claymore appeared in his hand and Lexaeus summoned his tomahawk, eyes narrowing as they grew closer.

"Saix, you and Lexaeus will handle the merman, Axel, and that captain. I will take on the Hikaru's and their little silver haired friend," Xemnas said coolly. "Understood?"

"Yes, of course, Superior," Saix said smoothly, eyes glowing with malice. Soon, soon the fight would begin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay, next chapter is here. I am on a roll today, if you cannot tell. ^^ I'll be posting the next half of the fights tomorrow, if not late tonight. Enjoy, review, you all know the drill. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Tifa lunged forward without hesitation, leaping for Vexen and drilling her fist towards his face. Vexen summoned his shield up, blocking her hit and causing her to reel back in surprise and pain. She shook her hand out, glaring before lunging again.

Vexen stumbled, surprised at the sudden strength in the blow, a strength that had not been there the first time she had attacked; just who was this woman? He backed away, his feet floating several inches above the surface of the deck before summoning up his ice, sending several spears towards her. Tifa rolled to the ground and attacked with renewed fury.

Her hands gripped the spikes that lined his blue shield and she vaulted over him, spinning in the air and sending her heel into the side of his head. He hit the ground but got up quickly, hand touching the ground and sending up several large ice spikes, speeding towards her.

Tifa didn't react as they sped towards her, only leaping in the air when they almost reached her. She slight atop one of them, balancing on one foot before bringing her other down on the spike behind her.

"Is that honestly all you've got?" she asked, raising a slim eyebrow. "Come on, Ice Princess was it? Show me what you've got."

She regretted saying that as Vexen flipped back several feet and then waved his free hand. The spikes beneath her melted away and suddenly turned into more ice spikes, spinning away into the air before converging on her. Tifa's eyes widened when suddenly, lightning zapped each one of them, the heat of the electricity causing each one to melt back to water before evaporating, right before her eyes.

"Thank me now!" she heard Larxene shout.

"Thanks!" she called, sprinting forwards again.

Her limbs became a blur as she assaulted Vexen then, forcing her muscles to higher speeds as she began to work around his nearly impregnable defense, even managing to dent the hard blue shield a few times. There was a secret that she, Zack, and Cloud all had, something that had caused them to begin their journey together in the first place.

Magic. Magic had cast them from their town, though Nilan as a whole praised the few who could use magic. And since she could, she couldn't help but let it boost her other traits.

She danced back several feet to avoid one of Vexen's counters, ducking under icy spikes before sprinting forwards. Just before she reached him, she leaped, feet slamming into the shield. She hovered at a sixty degree angle for several tense moments before pushing off this as well, hovering in the air before waving her hand, pointing it at Vexen.

Vexen moved to dodge whatever it was she had done but found that he was rooted to the spot.

"What did you do?" he hissed angrily.

"I have magic," Tifa said coolly. "I merely cast a Stop spell on you. Now it's time to meet your death for harming my nephew and his friends."

Her fist began to glow with a mysterious golden light and Vexen felt a thrill of fear rip through him. They should've run, he shouldn't have let his foolish loyalty get in his way for the first time in his life.

She moved forward, her fist smashing into the shield, causing it to shatter and fall to the ground in millions of tiny pieces. As her fist buried into his chest, puncturing lungs, muscle, and bone, he realized how pitiful it was that he had thought he was so powerful with his weapons, weapons crafted by someone else. It was never a good idea to trust someone else's work.

"Vexen!"

Tifa whirled around, getting ready to defend herself in case Marluxia decided to attack her too. Instead Larxene moved in front of her.

"Marluxia, you knew that eventually he would fade, and you will soon join him. Attack me with all you've got, it seems this will be our last fight, friend," Larxene said calmly, the yellow kunais glowing in her hands.

Marluxia's face was a mix between shock and anger, grief mixed in as well as he shifted his large pink scythe. "If you were on our side, we could win. You're strong Larxene, join us again and we can beat them."

It was a final and desperate plea, Larxene knew, but she also knew that there was no way she would accept the offer. She did not want to hurt Tifa, or Demyx, definitely not Xigbar, and not Axel or Roxas. They had become closer friends then the man who stood before her now ever was.

"No, Marluxia. I will not join you. We've both made our mistakes in life. It is time for one of us to pay," she said firmly.

"A pity," Marluxia said softly, the wind suddenly picking up.

Tifa glanced around, surprised to see sparkling pink petals flowing around them, her gaze turning back to Marluxia again as she tensed for action. Vexen's body had long ago faded away and as Marluxia raised her hand, she realized that perhaps, killing Vexen had not been such a good idea.

Her vision spiraled into darkness suddenly and she hit the deck, blind and unable to see. Trying not to panic she closed her eyes, rubbing at them and opening them again. The darkness was gone now, but so were Larxene and Marluxia.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Larxene braced herself as her vision came back to her. She stood on a grey platform and Marluxia was before her, eyes haunted as he glared at her with fiery anger. Behind him stood a gigantic beast, the true manifestation of his powers. A large pink scythe was grasped in each of its longer fingered hands and Larxene knew that this was not a fight she wanted to be in one on one. But it seemed she would have no choice.

"Alright Marluxia. Let's make this a little more fair," she said, keeping her voice confident and unwavering.

If this was the true manifestation of his powers, there had to be one of hers as well, right? If she could create one as well, it could keep his occupied while she dealt with him. Closing her eyes, she reached within herself, finding her lightning affinity, a hot curling mass of electricity within her that burned and sparked with her anger, with her emotions, emotions she was convinced were truly there.

She grasped it with a mental hand and ordered it into physical being, bending it to her will and summoning it forth from her mind and turning it into something in the real world. As she opened her eyes, she turned around to see a being behind her as well, just as tall as Marluxia with sparking yellow eyes.

Beyond that, she didn't hesitate, sprinting across the platform and heading straight for Marluxia. He summoned his scythe and attacked her, slicing at her with the broad blade. She leapt back before springing forward again, slashing across his cheek with the deadly kunais, charging them briefly with electricity to stun him before slamming her foot into his stomach, sending him spiraling backwards.

He had righted himself by the time she attacked again, blocking her blows with the handle of his scythe. The air above them crackled with electricity and Larxene couldn't help but let out an excited cry as she added her own lightning to the mix, shocking Marluxia before slicing at him again. Battle was always something she had enjoyed too much.

Marluxia countered, his scythe hooking into her shoulder with a spray of blood and pain. She fell to her knees when he jerked it forwards before yanking it out and moving to swing it at her head. Swiftly, ignoring her pain as best she could, she grabbed two kunais and crossed them in an X, wedging it right where the blade met the pole.

Her muscles screamed in protest as she fought against his superior strength. The wound in her shoulder throbbed painfully as he forced her lower to the ground. This was it, she couldn't fight him off. The wicked tip of the blade neared her face and she struggled against it.

"I don't know where this is or how I got here but back off!"

Relief washed through Larxene as Tifa's familiar voice reached her ear. Seconds later, she felt a foot dig into her back before Tifa's lithe form sprung in the air over her. Her leather gloved hand grabbed the handle of the scythe as she landed in the small space between them. Her added strength forced it up and Larxene rolled away as Marluxia sprung back, getting more distance so he could attack better.

But Tifa didn't give him a chance, running forward and delivering a swift kick to his jaw, whipping his head up before sending another kick into his side, sending him sprawling. Larxene plunged back into battle then, slashing at Marluxia with her kunais, each charged with little bits of electricity. The man fell to the ground, blood pouring from numerous wounds as he tried futilely to block Larxene's hits.

The blond kicked his chest, forcing him onto his back. He moved to swing his scythe but she threw a kunai, piercing his wrist to the ground and forcing a ragged cry of pain from his throat, the scythe falling from his limp hands.

"I'll miss you, Marluxia," Larxene murmured. Tifa was surprised that there was nothing patronizing in her tone at all, instead genuine sincerity. "Maybe if things had been different, we could still be friends."

"I'm not begging for mercy," he spat. "If that's what you want."

"I wouldn't ask you to do so something humiliating. Goodbye, friend."

The next knife pierced his throat and then another in his eye. Larxene stepped away from him as the huge being behind him faded away into black mist and as he too, did the same. The air seemed to shimmer as he faded away to nothing and Larxene looked on stubbornly, wanting to burn the image in her mind, wanting to remember what happened when betrayal happened.

Once he was gone, the platform began to melt away, as did the thick darkness around him. Soon, they were back on the ship, remains of Marluxia and Vexen both gone, both having faded away into the darkness.

Larxene then did something Tifa never thought she'd see. She fell to her knees and cried.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Xigbar glanced around him hurriedly, surprised at what was now around him. He was standing on a single sandy area, the space around him a dark purple backdrop with no other features besides the whipping wind that threatened to knock him over. Before him stood Zexion, his black cloak flapping in the wind as did the pages of the huge book.

"Zexion, what the hell did you do?" Xigbar demanded.

"Created a world of illusions. My world," Zexion said softly. "Now die."

Xigbar's eyes widened when suddenly four of Zexion appeared around him, all holding knives that glowed with the purple light that his own were. He snapped into action immediately, vanishing and reappearing behind one of the clones, shooting small beams of purple light from the tips of his knives. The first clone vanished after a few shots but soon, the others were shooting back at him.

Xigbar spun in the air and disappeared again, darting around before eliminating one more with several well placed shots. After taking out the others, he wondered how Zexion was able to master his power so quickly, and if this wasn't the mastered form, he knew that it wouldn't take him long to figure it out.

As he landed on the rough sand, he twirled his knives and focused, beating aside Zexion's illusion and warping the space around them so that they were in a long and narrow grey hallway, a place where he could easily take the man down while keeping his distance at the same time.

Zexion's visible lilac eye sparked with anger as he realized what Xigbar had done. Quickly, he flipped the book open again, the pages suddenly tearing loose and speeding towards Xigbar, small little daggers. Xigbar shot each of them down and vanished again, appearing several more feet forward and closing in on the smaller man.

Just as he was about to tackle him down and subdue him, the world around him changed again, this time trapping them in a small wooden room, similar to that of a ships cabin. Thrown off by the abrupt change, it gave Zexion the chance to summon more clones, all of which converged on him in a matter of seconds.

Xigbar willed the small purple beams to fire faster as he quickly attacked back, his own beams clashing with his enemy's and eliminating them. As soon as this was done, he changed the area once again, a small island of grey in a dark space. He vanished into the air and circled around, firing at the man, hoping that at least this could take him down.

Instead, the area changed again, back to the sandy island among the sea of wind and Zexion did not hesitate to change tactics. Black lightning crackled above his head and suddenly shot down towards the middle of the island, erupting into a black tornado. It sucked him in and Xigbar resisted the pull as it spun in place, the winds lashing around him. Unfortunately, the knives were tugged from his grip and Xigbar watched helplessly as the spun away into the tornado, vanishing as the tornado did.

"You have no weapons, Xigbar," Zexion said coolly, the wind around them dying and leaving them in an oppressing silence. "Perhaps you should just give up and submit to your fate like a good boy."

"You may think I only need my weapons to fight you off and to control my power, but you're wrong," Xigbar said firmly. "I was given these powers from the moment I was created, I don't need weapons."

He darted forward, vanishing once again before changing their area to the small grey island. Without hesitation, Xigbar attacked him with his bare hands, delivering several deadly kicks and blows to the man's body ruthlessly. Zexion coughed roughly and fell to his knees, book dropping from his hands as he coughed again, a hand on his chest.

Xigbar stepped away from him, understanding that he could no longer fight.

"Come on Zexion. Come back to Demyx. You may not be his lover but you are his closest friend. Please, for Demyx."

Zexion stared up at him, eyes harsh. "Never. I've destroyed myself in an attempt for ultimate power and look where it led me. I thought I could destroy you with my illusions but it seems I am wrong. I cannot face Demyx like this."

"Yes you can. I won't kill you," Xigbar said quietly. "I care about you too, little man."

"Whether I live or die is not your choice," Zexion said slowly, picking up the book.

The book abruptly turned into a knife.

"Zexion, don't. You can't do this," Xigbar said, desperation entering his tone.

"No one else makes my decisions." And with that, the knife plunged into his neck. With a choked groan he fell to his knees, blood leaking from the wound as his limbs began to turn to black mist.

"Dammit kid no!" Xigbar shouted. "No!"

Zexion ripped the knife out, his eyes growing wide as he tried to suck in one last breath. "Tell him…I'm sorry."

"You can tell him yourself, kid," Xigbar said gruffly. "I'm not letting you die."

Zexion stared at him in wonderment before his eyes slipped close and he fell fully to the ground. Xigbar could only stare as the man continued to fade, a strong feeling overcoming him. Sadness, desperation, anger. Anger that the stupid kid would be so selfish with his actions, anger at himself for being unable to make him snap out of his illusions, the illusions that he had let kill him.

As the last bit of mist faded away, Xigbar brought himself back upon the ship. Standing in the desolate room, he allowed himself to cry.

**More on Larxene and Marly will be describe later. ^^ **


	25. Chapter 25

**I updated again! Holy shit! I know it's short but I'm breaking up the fights so deal with it! I was going to write more for this chapter but I thought it would be a good idea to break it up. There's one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue thingy. Yay! I hope you all like. Maybe I'll get the next bit out tonight! ^^ I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy. **

"So it comes down to this, hm?" Xemnas said softly as the group came to a halt before him.

"It seems so," Roxas said coldly, his voice reminding Axel of the first time he had seen him, a cold hearted and evil master. "It's time to repay for all of the sins you have committed."

"Oh, and what about you? What about all you have done, Roxas Hikaru?" Xemnas replied.

"We've forgiven him," Sora spoke up. "He's been forgiven, you however, have not been." The silver keyblade jerked up so that it was level with Xemnas's chest. "We will kill you."  
"You'll have to go through me first," Saix snarled, knocking away the keyblade with his huge claymore, batting it aside as though it were merely a twig and not a heavy weapon.

"Enough talk," Luxord said calmly, pulling out a deck of cards calmly.

"Who are you?" Xemnas demanded, examining the black cloak Luxord wore with a critical gaze.

"I'm just like you, my boy," Luxord said, grinning. "Only more experienced. I was born, my friend. I was not…created."

"It seems we'll have to talk more later," Xemnas said calmly.

"Dead men can't talk."

"Men, you have your orders," Xemnas said stiffly.

Saix smirked and lunged, swinging his claymore directly at Luxord. Luxord ducked swiftly and danced away, drawing the man back and away from the others as the blue haired man attacked furiously. He winked once at Roxas and flung a card from his deck directly at Saix, hitting the man squarely between the eyes.

"I'll take this bad boy somewhere else."

With that, they both disappeared. Lexaeus reacted instantly, slipping between Axel and the others, swinging the large tomahawk at the Neko's head. Axel drew his chakrams and blocked, green eyes lighting up.

"Hey Xemmy," he called, easily holding Lexaeus back. "Remember that rut? It has yet to fade."

The chakrams flared then and he leapt away, spinning the circles of fire in his hands before swinging both at Lexaeus, the movement fluid as if he had been born doing it. Demyx quickly joined the fray, cracking the ice and bringing up a well of water, slamming it into Lexaeus back.

Roxas moved to help but Xemnas blocked him with a glowing red sword. "Your opponent is me, boy. The Hikaru's will all die by my hand for you have overstayed your welcome."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Saix was startled to arrive on a small balcony that branched off from a rather large white and grey castle. He looked out beyond him and was startled to see a twisting labyrinthine of corridors and empty blue and red space.

"Where have you taken me, card dealer?" he demanded, whirling around.

"My home," Luxord replied simply, shuffling his cards nonchalantly. "I believe you draw your power from the moon, do you not?" He gestured above them and Saix looked up.

A large luminous moon hung in the black sky above them, it's heart shaped surface stirring something deep within him. Was this what they had been searching for? Kingdom Hearts, as Xemnas had always called it, the realm that they would find their hearts.

"Draw all the power you need. You will still not beat me," Luxord told him.

"We'll see about that," Saix snarled, a shimmering light spiraling down from the moon and gathering along the edge of the huge claymore.

He lunged and Luxord flipped a card into the air. The card suddenly grew, larger than Luxord and it stood before him, blocking his vision of the blond haired man. He growled and smashed his claymore into the huge seven of hearts and plowed forward towards the man he had exposed.

A card was behind Luxord and he nimbly jumped into it, his body flattening out with the surface. Saix didn't hesitate to swing his claymore but suddenly the card was flat and had split into three cards, all of them twirling around him with their backs to him. He tried to keep his gaze steady on the one that contained Luxord but decided it would be better just to smash them all.

And that was precisely what he did, only to have all three vanish in a flurry of sparkles.

"So angry. Such anger will get you nowhere."

Saix spun around, swinging his claymore up and slamming it down upon the man. Well, at least he thought he did. Instead, Luxord once again became a card so the heavy weapon only ended up pinning the card down, doing no damage at all. Saix grinned, realizing he had the man in a place where he could no longer move.

He leaned on the claymore to hold the now wiggling card down as he drew a knife from the folds of his cloak, something he always carried around just in case. Just as he was about to pierce the card, the card split in two, spinning away from him though the original still remained pinned.

Wondering which one contained the real Luxord, Saix let his weight leave the claymore, his eyes following the dashing card above him. However, this had given Luxord the opportunity to slip the other card out and suddenly appear in human form before him.

"I see. You're one of those 'oh, shiny' kind of people aren't you?"

Saix growled low in his throat and lunged again. Luxord darted away and waved his hands once. A new deck of cards appeared in them and Luxord began to shuffle them, all the while building Saix's anger as he dodged the attacks with liquid grace as if it was the easies thing in the world to do, as if Saix was _weak_.

"I'm not usually violent by nature, but what can I say, you bring the worst out in me," Luxord said, halting so abruptly that Saix did the same.

The cards no longer looked like cards, instead taking the shape of small black, red, and white daggers, all of them still flat as paper. He brought his claymore to protect himself as Luxord began flicking them with sharp flicks of his wrist, determined to sneak his daggers through the small wholes near the end of Saix's claymore. It was the section that was protecting his face and with a well placed flick, he would be able to kill the man. But Saix seemed to catch onto this and twirled the claymore quickly, bringing the handle up to his face so there was more coverage, all the while advancing on Luxord.

"Oh blast, I'm all out of cards," Luxord sighed.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Saix attacked again. Luxord was growing bored, he really was. The man was a complete amateur, letting his anger rule him when the moon, his element, would do a much better job at such a task. He drew a single card out of his pocket and with quickly nimble movements, shaped it into a heart.

Then, he stopped and grabbed Saix's claymore firmly the next time he swung it, holding it still. He ripped it out of the blue haired man's grasp and sent it scattering with a strength it didn't appear he would have.

"You-" Saix started but Luxord seized him roughly with one hand, holding him still as he backed him up against a wall.

"Xemnas told you that you don't have a heart, didn't he? But you do. Blood runs in your veins and you feel anger. They are echoes, I will say that, but the blood is real. Physically, you have a heart. Emotionally, not at all. You only remember what it likes to feel, back when you were Somebody," Luxord said softly. "Poor thing. Now you'll be just like them."

"Just like who?" Saix breathed.

Luxord patiently twirled the heart shaped card and then suddenly slammed it into Saix's chest, piercing his jacket and then his flesh. "The Heartless, my dear boy. I'll see you later."

As Saix faded away, Luxord found he didn't feel the least bit sorry. After all, in the heat of the moment, he had told the man a very important secret, something he need to guard more carefully in the future; it seemed battle just excited him too much sometimes. It didn't matter now, the man was dead. His secret was safe.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Axel's chakrams glowed with flame as he flung one after another at Lexaeus, each one coming right back to him after being deflected. Demyx was keeping the big man on his toes, literally, bursts of water erupting up from beneath him.

Lexaeus lunged away from one of Axel's attacks and smashed his tomahawk into Demyx's shoulders. The merman shouted in pain but didn't fall, summoning up more water as his gaze grew deadly. A column of water shot up out of the sea and slammed into Lexaeus, shoving him back several feet.

Axel slashed at him with his chakrams, spilling blood upon the ice and making it even more slick. As the scent of iron tinted blood reached his nose, Axel felt his rut seize a firm control over him again, his vision growing a deep red as he focused in on Lexaeus, the fire growing hotter on his chakrams.

He flung one of them again but Lexaeus made a quick sweeping motion with his tomahawk and several stone spikes darted through the air towards him. They bypassed the chakram, which he blocked, and headed straight for Axel. A jet of water knocked them sideways and suddenly, dozens of little Demyx water clones were in front of Axel, taking several more hits from the stone spikes before falling in small puddles and seeping into the ice.

Axel ran forward a few feet and caught his chakram before sending a wave of flame straight towards Lexaeus. Lexaeus braced his feet and took the fire, letting it radiate around his weapon, causing the black metal to glow red hot. Then he whirled and attacked Demyx again.

However, Demyx was ready this time around. He waved his arms and he was suddenly encased in a protective water shield. The tomahawk hissed and steam rose off of it before suddenly breaking through the shield. Axel reacted instantly, dropping the chakrams and tackling the big man full on, barely moving him an inch. Lexaeus shifted his shoulders to throw him off but Demyx had grabbed the big man's arm, yanking him forward. He still didn't budge but it gave Demyx the leverage he needed.

Water floated up from within the protective water shield and twined around Lexaeus's wrist, no doubt squeezing it until he dropped the tomahawk. Axel bunched his legs up so he had his feet braced against the orange haired man's back before he sprang off of him, satisfied now that Demyx could handle himself while he grabbed his weapons.

As soon as he touched them though, something odd happened. Flames spiked up around him and raised to strange heights, at least twenty feet tall. Axel watched in amazement as they raced along the ice, not melting it but forming a barrier around him and Lexaeus, locking Demyx out. Unsure of why it had done that without his command, he grabbed them firmly and faced the man. His tomahawk had somehow ended back up in his hand, probably how Axel's chakrams seemed to go straight back to him.

"Protecting your friend?" Lexaeus mused.

"Apparently so," Axel murmured. "Well, let's get this on with shall we?"

Lexaeus gave a battle cry and came at him. Axel ducked to dodge and then let the flames from his chakrams lick at Lexaeus, burning him once before returning back to the spinning wheels. The Neko jumped back to avoid another hit and raised the chakrams above his head, going with instinct. The flames seemed to grow hotter and Axel jumped towards Lexaeus.

Jets of fire suddenly burst forth from the icy surface, spiking towards the sky. More and more appeared, filling up the area around them and Axel felt a strange thrill zip through him as the fire burned hotter and hotter around him and more of it appeared until he could see nothing in front of him but flames.

Several tense minutes passed and slowly, the flames died away into nothingness. There was no trace of Lexaeus though a few smoky tendrils of black mist trailed up from the ice before vanishing as well. Axel fell to his knees, suddenly feeling very drained. Black spots began to cloud his vision and he was briefly aware of Demyx running towards him before his vision closed off altogether.


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my god here's the second to last chapter. All that's left is the epilogue after this! Enjoy, review, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Happy reading! **

Riku was the first to attack, lunging at Xemnas and attacking him with the deadly blade. Xemnas easily blocked it and within the same motion, ducked under Sora's attack and blocked Roxas's with his other sword. Kairi slashed towards his head, surprised at how easy the motions came to her, almost as though she had been fighting her whole life with the keyblade.

Xemnas backed up and stretched out an arm, black and white tendrils of mist shooting out from his arm and darting towards them. Roxas gasped as one pierced through him, his breath leaving his lungs at the force of the blow. He stumbled and hit the ice as Sora moved to stand before him in case another one came before he could stand. Both Kairi and Riku had blocked, their weapons absorbing the strange attack.

Unfortunately, by the time Roxas recovered, Xemnas was out of sight. Subconsciously, the four of them moved back to back, a small square behind them as they kept their gazes flickering around for where the man would reappear. They were not ready to suddenly feel his presence behind them.

By the time Riku and Kairi turned around to face him, Sora and Roxas had been knocked into the air. Xemnas was a black blur in the air, slicing them apart with abrupt and quick motions. Finally, kept in the air by Xemnas's momentum, Roxas spun and blocked, halting Xemnas. All three fell though only Sora was stunned by the quick fall. Roxas didn't hesitate to attack again, ignoring the sharp pain in his back, the only place Xemnas had gotten a true hit.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted.

Another Xemnas had appeared and was baring down on her. Riku sprinted towards her and was suddenly in front of her, the clone crashing into a shimmering shield of light that had appeared before him. Riku didn't take the time to ponder how he had conjured such a thing, instead slicing forward with his blade.

The clone vanished but they weren't out of the woods yet. Roxas's pained cry reached their ears and they turned to see Xemnas floating in the air, Roxas before him, and a crackling black and blue energy connecting them.

"He's doing something to Roxas but I can't hit him!" Sora cried.

Riku and Kairi instantly began running towards them.

"We have to interrupt that connection. I don't know what he's doing to Roxas but it probably isn't good," Riku told her.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed, slightly startled that Riku was showing his caring so openly, something he rarely did.

When they were within ten feet however, two clones appeared before them and Kairi realized with horror that Sora was being blocked as well. Riku sliced at his opponent, but unlike the other one, this one was guarded and it shocked Riku, sending him sprawling.

Kairi attempted to run around hers only to have it follow hers. Just when the clones moved to hit her, a jet of black and blue flame rushed over her shoulder, slamming into the clone and propelling it back several feet.

"Go!" Riku shouted from behind her. "I don't know what I'm doing but go!"

More flames rushed past her, plowing into Sora's opponent and his own. The flames continued to dart on either side of her as she and Sora raced towards the small space between Xemnas and Roxas. They reached it at the same time and they both jumped up, shoving their keyblades into the lightning connection. They both dangled in the air as the lightning fizzled and suddenly died.

Roxas collapsed to the ground, coughing roughly and clutching his chest. Xemnas darted right towards him but Sora and Kairi moved quickly, blocking both of his hits and then parrying, their keyblades slicing open the cloak and spilling blood upon the ground.

Xemnas vanished and then appeared behind them, red beams of light hovering all the way around the three of them. Unsure of what they were, neither reacted until suddenly, they were pierced by several of the tiny beams of light, their bodies registering sharp pains wherever they hit. Roxas received the worst of it and he crumpled to the ground, groaning softly.

"Roxas!" Kairi cried, her eyes darting around as more of the beams appeared. "Dammit, get up and don't get hurt!"

Kairi's eyes widened when her keyblade began to glow a light green and suddenly, the green light resonated within Roxas and he stirred, getting to his feet, stumbling as he did so.

Riku vaulted over the line of beams and blocked the sudden onslaught of beams that would've other wise slammed into Roxas and rendered him unable to move again. Sora and Kairi quickly followed his example, moving their keyblades quickly to block the next onslaught.

"You must stop resisting," Xemnas said coldly, the space around the growing dark until they were suddenly standing in an oppressing darkness filled space.

Kairi couldn't help but let out a cry of helplessness as suddenly, rows upon rows of red beams appeared around them, towering over them so that they closed the top above them. The four of them backed up close to each other, waiting for the onslaught to begin, waiting for when they would have to defend one another for who knew how long.

With a shrill noise, the beams began firing towards them. All four snapped into motion, their blades twirling in their hands as their bodies sped up to abnormal and inhuman speeds. Roxas let his instincts control him as he darted around the space, his not one, but now two keyblades deflecting each beam that came towards him. In his peripheral vision he saw that Sora and Kairi both now had two keyblades as well.

Not pausing to ponder this, Roxas continued moving, swallowing his fear as his limbs began to turn to jelly from the jarring of each of the beams. The assault continued and he felt himself moving slower and slower, unable to block every single one so soon he was getting hit by every other one, pain shooting up his limbs. He saw Riku in a similar condition and then suddenly, the silver haired teen collapsed.

Roxas felt himself react instantly and suddenly he was darting around Riku, deflecting anything that came towards them, taking on twice as much work. His vision grew red as the beams began to explode and suddenly, everything was white. When his vision returned, Xemnas was hovering in the air, head slumped and not moving.

His second keyblade was gone but the remaining had begun to glow. He realized that Kairi, Sora, and Riku's were as well and he felt his arm jerk upward towards Xemnas, the glow growing brighter before suddenly, four white beams of light streaked forward and pierced Xemnas.

The man's head flew back, eyes and mouth wide as a silent scream stopped in his throat. As the light died away, so did Xemnas. He faded in the air, never hitting the ground. Roxas felt the adrenaline leave him at once and he fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"Roxas! Come quick! Axel's fading away!"

Demyx's voice and the words he spoke roused everyone energy and they all stood and raced towards where Demyx stood above Axel. The red haired Neko's eyes were close and small tendrils of black mist were spiraling off of him.

"Axel! No!"

Roxas was by his side instantly, kneeling beside him and cupping the cold face in his hands. Axel's eyes opened briefly and shut again before opening once more. His tail bumped against Roxas's leg and his ears jerked forward.

"Hey Roxas," he mumbled. "I'm fading away, aren't I?"

Roxas felt tears reach his eyes as he began to cry, nodding. "I'm sorry Axel. I'm sorry for getting you wrapped up in this."

"No. I won't let you die Axel! I won't let you fade away! You don't deserve it!"

Roxas turned to look at Kairi, who was gripping her keyblade firmly as tears raced down her cheeks. The keyblade was growing a soft green and suddenly, so was Axel. Sora held up his keyblade and pressed it to Kairi's, the glow intensifying when Riku added his own. Hope soured in his heart as Roxas pressed his to the other three.

Axel gasped as the light grew brighter and he arched his back, eyes squeezing shut as though he were in pain. The black tendrils that had been rising off of him stopped now and he opened his eyes wide as the glow died away.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

"Axel?" Roxas demanded. "You're not fading now are you?"

Axel began to sit up slowly. "No. And…" He grabbed Roxas's hand abruptly and pressed it to his chest, a smile lighting up his face. "Feel that?"

Roxas's eyes widened and more tears rose to his eyes, this time of happiness. "You have a heart now. We gave you back your heart…oh Axel…"

He couldn't help himself then; he tackled the Neko and kissed him firmly on the lips before pulling away and nuzzling him lovingly. Demyx giggled at the display and Kairi flushed bright red and turned away abruptly.

"I take it we won?" Larxene called, flipping over the railing of the ship and landing with ease on the hard ice.

Her eyes were puffy red but she seemed to be okay, as did Tifa. They walked towards them and Larxene looked first at the crying couple and then Kairi. "I'm happy too but not that happy. What's up?"

"We um…gave Axel his heart back," Kairi said. "His physical and emotional heart, I guess."

"Oh. Well damn," Larxene said.

Xigbar was the next to appear, his appearance haggard and disheveled. Demyx was immediately at his side, gaze questioning and worried, almost as though he knew what had happened but still wishing that it wasn't true.

"Where's Zexion?"

The group grew silent and Tifa swallowed thickly, praying that her worst fear had not come true as Xigbar opened his mouth to speak.

"He killed himself," he finally said. "I told him not to, I told him to come back but he…he killed himself instead."

Demyx put his hands to his mouth and backed away, blue eyes over welling with tears as Tifa did the same. Larxene put her arm around Tifa's shoulders and drew her close, holding her to her chest and Xigbar did the same with Demyx, letting the man cry as he had done.

"Our endings can't be fully happy, it seems," Axel murmured as he and Roxas stood.

"Saix is gone," Luxord reported, suddenly appearing behind them. "I think perhaps, we should make our way back to our respective ships and settle on somewhere to go."

"What about there ship?" Sora asked, pointing to the ship the Organization had traveled on.

To everyone's surprise, it was beginning to fade, just like the ones that had been upon it. Riku shrugged. "How convenient."

"So, where are we all off to, then?" Luxord asked, disregarding the tears.

"We'll be going back to Demyx's parent's house," Xigbar said firmly. "I think it is a good idea if we stay there until they are done grieving and are feeling better before we embark on any more journeys."

Larxene nodded her agreement.

"Well, we don't really have anywhere else to go," Roxas said, pointing at himself and the other four.

"I have a place," Luxord said. "The southern continent, the desert where the Neko's homeland is."

"But it's inhabitable," Axel said, frowning.

"Hm, that's what you've been told. Your Neko tribes have been told that nothing lies to the south anymore and that it is pointless to go there. But they're wrong. A Neko village is thriving there, in secret of course so that they are not attacked. If you wish to go there, I can take you. They know me there," Luxord said, grinning when Axel's face lit up and his tail wagged back and forth quickly.

"Yes, oh please yes!"

"Sounds interesting," Riku said nonchalantly, though the expression was evident on his face.

"I wanna go, I wanna go!" Sora cried, jumping up in down.

"Me too," Kairi said with a firm nod.

"Then that's what we'll do," Roxas said. He turned to Demyx. "Demyx, thank you for all you've done. And you too, Xigbar. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you, or Larxene, and Tifa. You have all helped immensely. I think it is best if we ignore the war. It is not for us."

Xigbar nodded. "We aren't like other people. We're different and we shouldn't meddle in their affairs. Almost like we're in different worlds. Different worlds shouldn't meddle with the others, you know what I mean?"

Roxas nodded, finding that his words seemed to fit the situation quite well. "Yeah, I know what you mean. And you're right."

"Well if that's it then, let's go, times wasting," Luxord said. "Come on lads."

He started across the ice towards their ship. Axel and Roxas paused to hug Demyx and Tifa, and then Larxene and Xigbar, promising that they would see them soon and that they would visit from time to time. The bonds they had formed were something that would not be soon forgotten.


	27. Chapter 27

**Dawwww! It's the epilogue which is pure and shameless smut and fluff. Look out for the sequel, coming to a theater near you! Haha. So I'll leave the rest of the sappy authors comments on the end so be sure to read them, they're important! Thanks for reading and reviewing or just clicking on the link to this story, you're all amazing. ^^ Don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

"It's amazing how they've welcomed us so readily," Roxas commented as he lay spread out on the bed, Axel curled in his side.

"Well, Luxord has stayed here before, lived here for years. So if we're friends of his, I guess it's okay," Axel said. "That and you know, I'm a Neko. And who would've guessed they knew how to get rid of the remainder of my tattoo."

"I want to learn more on their history," Roxas said as Axel's fingers traced delicate lines on his stomach. "I mean, how they got here and how they took a ruined city and turned it into this."

By this, Roxas meant the beautiful and pristine city. The buildings were all made of hardened sand and the streets were often crowded with the happy trade of the Nekos that populated the ever growing city. Roxas had never been in such a place where happiness seemed to overflowing and prejudice never even factored into any of the resident's lives. It seemed to truly be the perfect haven he had been wishing existed. It truly was a different world, separated from the war and the pain of all of the other countries in the world.

"We'll be spending the rest of our lives here, you'll have time to learn," Axel said, smiling softly at the blond.

Roxas shifted to straddle Axel's waist, leaning down to kiss him gently, their lips moving together in a synchronized fashion. Axel deepened the kiss and gently wrapped an arm around the blond's lower back, pulling him close and pushing their bodies together as their tongues brushed and danced. Roxas's hands gripped the soft and thin material of the loose shirt Axel wore, the Neko's chest already exposed because of the high temperatures.

His nimble hands slid against the soft skin, brushing the nipples briefly to urge them into hardness as he moved his lips to the pale neck, nipping softly, the bites causing a delightful flush in the Neko's face. The Neko's hands began to explore as well, sliding beneath the shirt and stripping Roxas of it, tossing it carelessly to the floor to be picked up later. Now that the creamy chest was exposed to him, Axel let his hands roam shamelessly, tweaking the nipples and pulling a moan from the blond's throat.

Roxas tugged off Axel's shirt next, sliding down to explore his chest with his tongue. He was much more comfortable with exploring Axel's body after their previous encounters, encounters that had left him breathless and desiring more, but too scared to continue on. Now he boldly tasted Axel's skin, bronzed from their time in the hot sun. Axel's hands snuck beneath the thin fabric of his shorts, squeezing his ass firmly as Roxas moved back up to kiss him. The pants were quickly removed and Roxas followed his example, tugging Axel's own pants down and letting them join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Neither had bothered with underwear that day, and for that Roxas was grateful.

"Wow, Roxy, already hard," Axel murmured mockingly against his lips, tugging at the hard member with one of his hands, the other fondling the perked nipples.

"So are you," Roxas grumbled, nipping Axel's bottom lip.

They had done this sort of thing before, but they had yet to go all the way, but Roxas found he wanted to now, he wanted to take Axel now that they had finally settled down.

"I want to go all the way," he murmured, moving his hips so their members brushed together, soft groans coming from them both after he finished his sentence.

Axel's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded, nuzzling his neck and running on eof his hands through the soft red locks, stroking one of the ears as he did so. "I'm sure. And if you're okay with it, I want to top, at least until I'm more comfortable with these things..."

Axel nodded his understanding. "I understand, but let me guide you." As he said this, he moved so that he was atop of Roxas. He took control of the kiss and Roxas let him, gasping into his mouth heatedly as Axel stroked both of their cocks together, slicking them with the pre-come that had started to dribble out of the tips.

He moved to Roxas's neck them, licking and suckling, and then his chest. When he reached his belly button, he lightly tongued the small hole before suddenly coming between Roxas's legs. Before Roxas could speak a word, he had taken the tip of his cock into his mouth suckling gently before pulling away again, leaving Roxas to glare at him for teasing him in such a manner.

"Don't worry, I'll get back to it," Axel said, brushing a thumb across Roxas's lips, smoothing out the pout. "First, you have to prepare me."

He grabbed one of Roxas's hands and brought it up to his mouth, taking the three longest fingers into his mouth. Roxas stared with wide eyes as Axel worked his tongue over the small digits, unable to take his mind away from how it would feel to have that tongue working over his throbbing cock, not just a quick suckle.

When Axel was convinced they were well lathered, he lay back and pulled Roxas on top of him so that he straddled his thighs. "Now take those, and loosen up my entrance, okay? It'll be tight at first, but I'll be fine."

Roxas did as he ordered, unable to help himself and lightly teased Axel's nipples with his wet digits, forcing a soft groan from Axel's throat before moving down to the Neko's entrance, moving the lashing tail over to the side so it wouldn't get in his way. Slowly, he entered one finger, watching Axel's expression. He was amazed at the tight and warm heat of Axel's muscles rippling around his finger and Axel's pleased expression. He pumped it slowly, looking for the small lump of nerves he knew was there that would help relax the Neko faster than anything else he could do. Upon finding it, Axel through his head back and whimpered.

"Oh, Roxas. More...please more."

"How can I say no," Roxas said teasingly, slipping another one in as he moved up to gently kiss Axel's panting lips, swallowing his breathy moans as he prepared him. The third finger came easily enough and soon Axel was pumping his hips to meet the small thrusts, Roxas's name on his lips. "Are you ready for me now?"

Axel nodded, a hand on Roxas's neck as he kept him close, kissing him lightly several times on the lips. "Yes, gods yes. Roxas..."

Roxas removed his fingers and slicked his member up with precome before lining himself up with Axel's entrance. As he sank inside Axel's warm heat, his mouth fell open in the shape of an O, eyes widening in wonder at the feel of being encased so fully by someone he loved so much. Axel arched his back and bucked his hips to take more of Roxas within him, enjoying the feel of his lover so deep inside of him, so unlike his other masters. Roxas cared for him, loved him, and that's what mattered, that's what made it different.

Time began to blend as Roxas moved in and out of Axel, his hand mimicking the motions as he stroked Axel's hard arousal. Their lips met in hot kisses as Roxas's name began to spill like a mantra from Axel's lips. Roxas had never remember the sex he had had the few times in his life being this good. He guessed it was the pure love for Axel that made it so wonderful, that made him feel so whole as he thrust in and out of Axel at a relaxed speed, taking in the feel of Axel around him. A tight heat built in his stomach and before he could breath a warning, he came within the Neko, spilling his seed. At that moment, Axel came as well, crying Roxas's name out and arching his back as he painted his chest white with his come.

As they both spun down from their climactic high, Axel breathed softly in Roxas's ear. "You've saved me Roxas. All the pain, suffering, fighting we've gone through. It's been worth it. I love you. I love you for saving me, I love you for caring, I love that cute pout you get when something doesn't go your way. We've come so far that it amazes me and I...I love you Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel. So much," Roxas murmured, nuzzling Axel's slim neck as he softened within him. "Thank you for teaching me to love someone and to not be so cold all of the time."

Axel kissed his forehead and stared up at the ceiling, letting his breathing regulate, letting his mind settle. In all honesty, he would rather be here than anywhere else in the world, for this was where he belonged. In a home with the love his life, no longer enslaved to a world of prejudice. Yes, this was right where he belonged.

**Of all my reviewers, these have been the ones that have reviewed every single time and pointed out things I might've done wrong which is always good for building my writing talent so I'd like to give and extra shout out to these few and just because you're not on this list doesn't mean I don't appreciate all the support you have given: FinalFallenFantasy, Insanecat6, ShinigamiApples, SkyeFlyte, Capeircorn, Crashkai, and Sennie who I have enjoyed talking to on numerous occasions and Kat-chan who pretty much has been there forever and dealt with all my angsting while I wrote this even though she has yet to finish reading it. Heh. But thank you all. Long winded Author's not done. Please look out for the sequel, it's been fun! **


End file.
